Gold La Wind
by Nintendofan99
Summary: Both Ryuko Matoi and Giorno Giovanna transfer to Honnoji Academy. One looking for their father's killer and another looking for his supposed stepfather, but what happens when they get tangled up in the squabble between Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin's Elite Four and Bruno Bucciarati's Passione Gang. Chapters release weekly
1. The Beginnings Saga E1

**Episode 1: The Matois and Giovannas**

**Honnoji Academy**

The teacher was giving a history lesson to the students

"So...Jotaro Kujo defeated Dio Brando and saved his mother from the flu. We don't know how exactly it healed her, it just worked" The teacher says. The door began to bang on itself several times then it broke down. A large muscular man came in

"I'M HERE ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!" The man shouts. The teacher fell backwards

"Yes sir" The teacher says. The man turned towards the students

"I'M THE DISCIPLINARY CHAIR, IRA GAMAGORI!" Gamagori shouts

**Ira Gamagori**

"Students of Class K. It has come to our attention that one of you intends to bring harm to Honnoji Academy. Step forward and accept your punishment" Gamagori says. Everyone remained quiet

"It was me" A man said. He wore a odd white clothing with some of his chest showing. He had blue hair in a bobcut. "You can call me Bruno Bucciarati"

**Bruno Bucciarati**

"Ira Gamagori. You are part of the Satsuki Kiryuin's Elite Four. Do you realize you serve the reincarnation of Adolf Hitler?" Bruno asks

"HOW DARE YOU!" Gamagori shouts

"Do you really think you can even defeat a member of the Passione Gang. I still wonder why Satsuki even lets us inside the area" Bruno says

"As the Disciplinary Chair. I must take you in" Gamagori says

"But I don't have what you're looking for" Bruno says.

"Lady Satsuki is very aware of your strange zipper abilities. We will not fall for it again" Gamagori says

"If you beat me with brute force, you will never see that Goku Uniform again" Bruno says. Gamagori charges at him but the Passione member began to run. A zipper on the wall opened and out came the Goku Uniform. He ran fast in the halls hoping to out run the chairman. He continues to run as Gamagori began to go through the walls. As Bruno exited the building he was met by the chairman

"It ends now. Now who is the leader of the Passione Gang?" Gamagori asks

"I have never seen the leader. Now...step aside" Bruno says. A shock went through Gamagori's body as there was a zipper on his chest. Bruno tossed the uniform into the void

"Now. You will let me go and there is a chance I will give back the uniform" Bruno says

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Gamagori shouts. A light shined bright from the ground, and Gamagori faced the area. As he looked back, Bruno was gone. He growled hard

"Let him go Gamagori" A female voice says from above

"Lady Satsuki...YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT! SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Gamagori shouts. Everyone began to salute their president

"FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! THOSE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD! AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM! YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!" Satsuki shouts as she gave her speech

**Somewhere on the docks of the area**

A girl with a case and red streak in her hair stared at the academy

"There it is. Honnoji Academy" The girl says

**Somewhere else on the docks of the area**

A boy wearing purple with blonde hair looked at the academy as well

"Looks like this is where my journey begins" The boy says

**Golden La Wind**

**Somewhere in the area**

Bruno Bucciarati went through the area

"Wow Bruno, you once again outsmarted an Elite Four member" A girl with a schoolgirl uniform and bobcut says

"Thanks Mako. But I did it for the Passione Gang. Not for anyone who opposes that dictator" Bruno says

"So you say but your actions say otherwise" Mako says

"Whatever. Have you seen Abbacchio anywhere?" Bruno asks

"Not since yesterday" Mako says

"Damn it. Maybe after school then" Bruno says. The boy from earlier came towards the area

"Hey" The boy says

"I never seen you around" Bruno says

"I'm Giorno Giovanna" Giorno says

**Giorno Giovanna**

"A new student. Cool. He dresses kinda like you too Bruno" Mako says

"You're right. Let's be sure, he's not some spy sent in by Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"So this Satsuki Kiryuin. How evil is she?" Giorno asks

"Very. My name is Bruno Bucciarati. I am part of a gang in Honnoji Academy called Passione, our mission is to dethrone Satsuki Kiryuin, aka the new and reborn Adolf Hitler" Bruno says

"I see" Giorno says

"But before we can let you in. We must strike you with the arrow" Bruno says

"Is this arrow gonna be painful?" Giorno asks

"It will at first, but that's to see if you are strong willed. Maybe the boss will come" Bruno says

"Hm. Interesting arrow. Are you sure it doesn't give you a manifestation of the soul known as a stand" Giorno says. Bruno looked up shocked as if no one else was supposed to know that information. He ran up and grabbed Giorno by the collar

"How do you know this information?" Bruno asks

"My dad knew about it. Along with the fact my stepmother has traces of her past here" Giorno says

"So...what is going on?" Mako asks

"It looks as if this man is being bullied" The girl from earlier says. Everyone turned to her and Bruno put Giorno down

"Who are you?" Bruno asks

"Ryuko Matoi" Ryuko says

**Ryuko Matoi**

"I'm not bullying him. This is Passione business, so this does not concern you" Bruno says

"I could careless about that dumbass gang. I came here to find my father's killer" Ryuko says

"Your father's killer. How interesting" Giorno says

"That's my business. You all better stay out of it" Ryuko says. She walked past the group

"Wait. Ryuko" Mako says. She began to follow her

"Come with me Giorno Giovanna. We know where you can stay" Bruno says

"Good" Giorno says

**The next day at Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko, Mako, Giorno, and Bruno walked towards the entrance of Honnoji Academy

"So Ryuko will be staying at my place for now on Bruno" Mako says

"Hey. Do you two know each other that well?" Giorno asks

"Me and Mako have know each other since Middle School. She befriended me when I was graduating while she was three years away from that happening to her. I didn't think I'd see her again" Bruno says

"Looks like someone is grumpy" Ryuko says

"I have a tyrannt to stop Mako" Bruno says. A light came down from above. Students began to line up and make sure the four don't run away

"Bruno Bucciarati" Satsuki Kiryuin says as she comes from above

"Stay back you three. I have business with her" Bruno says. He steps forward and walks towards Satsuki

"Well well. It seems you have a lot of balls to come back here after yesterday" Satsuki says

"It seems you have the balls to actually confront me and not hide you coward" Bruno says. The two began to come closer until they almost touched heads

"We cannot keep allowing Passione to harm this academy at any cost" Satsuki says

"We cannot keep allowing you to reign over this place. It will make the evil smile and the good frown" Bruno says

"Say whatever you want Bucciarati" Satsuki says. The two came closer to each other and touched heads. Sticky Fingers came from behind Bruno

"I've never seen Lady Satsuki this upset" Mako says

"Now hold on just a moment" Ryuko says as she speaks up. Bruno and Satsuki look back at her

"Well well. It seems we have a new student here" Satsuki says

"You bet. I came here looking for my father's killer" Ryuko says

"So you have. Why should that concern me?" Satsuki asks

"Because my father's killer was traced here. To Honnoji Academy" Ryuko says. She takes out a red sword that looks like one half of a scissor

"Cool sword" Mako says

"Whoever possesses the other half is responsible for killing my father...and I believe that other person is you" Ryuko says. Satsuki stared for a couple of seconds then walked towards the girl but Sticky Fingers was there to hold her back. Satsuki stared at Bruno

"Let me go" Satsuki says

"I will not let you harm her" Bruno says

"I do not care if it is you Bucciarati. This is treason against Honnonji Academy" Satsuki says

"Since when have I cared for such a thing" Bruno says. Satsuki looked angrily at him then he fell down a zipper. The same happened to Giorno, Mako, and Ryuko. The zippers disappeared

"They escaped" A student said

"I'll let one of the club presidents handle this" Satsuki says as she walks back to her room

**Passione Headquarters**

The four fell down and landed in a nice place

"This is the Passione Headquarters" Giorno says

"The other members are out right now because they have school duties to take care of. Me and Giorno are the only ones that are known to be part of the Passione Gang" Bruno says

"WHAT THE HELL! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING SOME ANSWERS!" Ryuko shouts

"It was too risky Ryuko. We cannot take any risks with Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK YOU AND YOUR ZIPPER MAN!" Ryuko shouts. She storms out of the room. Mako follows her slowly

"She's a feisty one" Giorno says

"She'll understand soon enough. If the Passione Gang couldn't get to Satsuki, she alone cannot" Bruno says

**Alleyway**

Ryuko was angry to the point where her blood was boiling. She was unaware that she was being watched by someone

"Be careful what you wish for Ryuko Matoi" A man says behind the shadows. Ryuko continues to storm off but suddenly she fell down a hole

**Underground**

Ryuko was on the ground but with minor cuts. She looked around and didn't see anything but garbage

"Hello" Ryuko says. Then suddenly a giant piece of clothing with one eye appeared

"PUT ME ON! PUT ME ON!" The piece of clothing shouts. It jumps on Ryuko and tries to take off her clothes

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU PERVERT!?" Ryuko shouts. She continued to fight off the piece of clothing

**That evening**

Bruno and Giorno headed towards the school

"So why do we have to come here?" Giorno asks

"Satsuki is doing something" Bruno says

"What is something?" Giorno asks

"I have no idea. That's why I labeled it as something" Bruno says. The two then saw Mako hanging upside down above a frier. There was a boxing ring and a whole bunch of students huddled up

"Woah" Giorno says. A man with boxing gloves jumped in front of the two gang members

"MY NAME IS TAKAHARU FUKURODA! PRESIDENT OF THE BOXING CLUB!" Fukuroda shouts

"Everyone can see my panties. Help me" Mako says

"She's not wearing a bra?" Giorno asks

"How dare you. That's a lady you are hanging upside down. Shame on you and that evil witch up there hiding from me" Bruno says

"If you want her back then you have to fight for her" Fukuroda says

"We'll do it" Bruno says.

"Step aside" A voice said. Everyone recognized it as Ryuko's. She wore a hood over her head that covered her body

"Who is this?" Fukuroda asks

"Are you sure Ryuko. Stands should be good for combat against him" Giorno says

"I am sure Giorno" Ryuko says. She goes into the ring and makes a serious face

"Listen to me very carefully. If Ryuko gets hurt in anyway. I want you to go up there and protect her with Golden Experience. If it gets bad, I'll join you" Bruno orders

"Gotcha" Giorno says. Fukuroda jumps up and gets into the ring

"Well well. Looks like I finally have a worthy opponent. How great" Fukuroda says. He rushes in and punches Ryuko, but she blocked the attack via her Scissor Blade. The hood came off and it revealed a skimpy outfit being worn. It looked as if it had eyes, the right eye being patched shut

"Since where was this girl a exhibitionist?" Bruno asks

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fukuroda shouts

"THIS IS WHY I WORE THE HOOD!" Ryuko shouts

"We got a better shot at winning if I go in" Giorno says. He jumps up and Golden Experience comes out. He fires a blast from his stand and hits Fukuroda

"What the...what did you shoot me with?" Fukuroda asks Giorno as he looks back at him. Everything was moving in slow motion for him. He went up and punched Giorno but the attack phased through him. Ryuko struck Fukuroda in the chest and he fell back

"Thanks Giorno" Ryuko says

"What the hell. I was up in the air and then…" Fukuroda says. Giorno goes next to Ryuko

"If you want her. You'll have to get through me" Giorno says

"Fine by me. Taking down the new kids was never a pain to me" Fukuroda says.

"Alright. Do your thing...GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts. Golden Experience comes out and tries to punch Fukuroda but he blocked the attack

"My turn" Ryuko says. She rushes forth and slashes his body once more. She falls down to her knees after that

"Looks like I'll have to do this on my own. No matter" Giorno says. He uses his stand to guard against the incoming attacks. He then strikes the captain but it didn't even make a dent

"What's wrong? Your mystical ghost can't harm me. Shame. Huge shame" Fukuroda says. He then realizes there were a bunch of roaches on his feet

"Don't underestimate my power" Giorno says. The roaches transformed into rocks that began to weigh down Fukuroda

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Fukuroda shouts. Ryuko got back up and rushed towards the captain. She punched him hard in the gut

"Finishing move Seni Soshitsu" Ryuko says as the Scissor Blade began to morph. She then cut up Fukuroda's uniform and a strand of red thread was absorbed into her uniform. Fukuroda was on the ground in front of Bruno

"Now now. Can we please be rational here. I was only following orders" Fukuroda says

"If I followed orders like you. I would have the same sins as you" Bruno says

"Please don't do anything to me. I just lost my two star uniform" Fukuroda says

"No. You must pay dearly" Bruno says. He grabs Fukuroda and launches him up. Sticky Fingers comes out

"ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!" Sticky Fingers shouts. The last punch sent him flying into the sky

"Arrivederci" Bruno says as he disappeared from sight. Giorno helped Mako down and Ryuko with her injuries

"Bucciarati. She's suffered from blood loss" Giorno says.

"Let me take her. My mom can help with her help" Mako says

"Sure thing Mako. Take care of her" Bruno says. He looks and stares at where Satsuki is usually

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki looked down at Bruno. She was with her Elite Four. Ira Gamagori, Uzu Sanageyama, Houta Inumuta, and Nonon Jakuzure

"He did you a favor there. Taking out worthless trash" Jakuzure says

"He did without even realizing, and it seems Matoi and Giovanna are with Bucciarati now" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. Why do you keep letting Bucciarati off the hook?" Gamagori asks

"We need him to expose the Passione Gang. There should be three other members in this academy. With Giovanna now joining. Bruno Bucciarati's Passione Gang now has his own version of us" Satsuki says

"It makes sense. I want a taste of this Giorno Giovanna" Sanageyama says

"You'll get the chance...trust me" Satsuki says

**Mako's Home**

Ryuko was covered in bandages. She wore a sailor uniform that showed some of her naval. The first person she saw was Mako's father.

"YOU PERV!" Ryuko shouts. She slaps Mako's dad hard. She sees Mako's mother, Mako's brother, Mako herself, and Guts the dog

"It's okay Ryuko. These two nice young men helped Mako bring you here. They left two minutes ago" Mako's mom says

"Oh" Ryuko says

"You should wash up dear. You're all dirty" Mako's mom says

**Not too far away from Mako's home**

Giorno and Bruno walked away coolly from home. Bruno had a bag behind his back

"I must say. Mako's mother is a nice lady" Bruno says

"She gave us those nice croquettes with mystery meat. It's cheap but it works" Giorno says

"The poor are some of the happiest people because they learned how to be grateful for things, along with working for everything they recieve. The rich always pout in a room full of gold and many valuable items" Bruno says

"I agree...and I am thankful she gave us those croquettes for free. They should be delicious to the rest of the Passione Gang" Giorno says

"I agree Giorno. Now, we must rest up for tommorrow. Ryuko found her home with Mako's family. Now you found your home with the Passione Gang" Bruno says

"I'm glad. Ryuko is a strange girl though. She seems hostile to a lot of people even if they are friends" Giorno says

"Mako can change that real quick. I believe in her" Bruno says

"Yeah. She does seem like the one to do that" Giorno says

**Mako's Home two hours later**

The family was now sleeping soundly except for Ryuko. She stared at her sailor uniform

"Can't sleep" Ryuko says

"Ryuko. You did great today. You'll learn to control me much better when you fight another captain. Giorno might not even have to help you" The piece of clothing said

"Thanks Senketsu...but I think right now. I need to focus on my main mission, finding out who killed my father" Ryuko says

**Passione Headquarters**

Giorno laided awake as well

"Well...wherever you are stepmother, I'll find you and we'll finally meet...because if my dad was someone to spare you, then you must be worth it in his and my eyes" Giorno says

**End of Episode**


	2. The Beginnings Saga E2

**Episode 2: A Little History Lesson**

**Honnoji Academy**

A tall man with very light purple hair walks through the students of Honnoji Academy

"Seems like Satsuki Kiryuin feels anxious on wanting to get rid of us" The man says. The teacher of Class K comes out

"What do you want Abbacchio?" The teacher asks

"Where is Bucciarati. I need to speak to him" Abbacchio says

"You won't find him here now. He's with Giorno Giovanna" The teacher says

"Giorno" Abbacchio says with a bit of anger

"Not excited about the new guy. I know" The teacher says

"Mikisugi. I do not like Giorno Giovanna one bit. What if he is some type of spy for Satsuki Kiryuin. It's too risky" Abbacchio says

"You have no trust in the guy I know. But he's not with Kiryuin" Mikisugi says

"Does he have anyone idea who the hell his father was?" Abbacchio asks

"What…" Mikisugi says

"HIS FATHER WAS DIO BRANDO!" Abbacchio shouts

"Dio...Brando…" Mikisugi says

"Yes. Dio Brando" Abbacchio says

"This makes both him and Ryuko Matoi now dangerous. But I believe neither are evil by what happened yesterday" Mikisugi says

"Ryuko Matoi is fine with me. She's none of my concern right now" Abbacchio says

"Do whatever you like Abbacchio" Mikisugi says as he walks away

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki sipped some tea and stared at her Elite Four

"Inumuta. Have you uncovered any information on Giorno Giovanna?" Satsuki asks

"I indeed have. Giorno Giovanna is the son of Dio Brando and an unamed woman. His original name was Haruno Shiobana" Inumuta says

"An unamed woman? Interesting" Satsuki says

"Dio later married another unamed woman. This woman however wanted to keep her name a secret however. Dio later died at the hands of Jotaro Kujo, a member of America's Speedwagon Foundation" Inumuta says

"Jotaro Kujo. Put him on the phone for me" Satsuki says

**Jotaro's Office somewhere in the United States**

Jotaro was in his office looking at a photo of his team from Stardust Crusaders

"Hello" Jotaro says

"Jotaro. My name is Satsuki Kiryuin, President of Honnoji Academy. I am calling about Giorno Giovanna" Satsuki says

"Yes. He has lived in Japan all his life. His previous school was an all-boys school, and transferred on his own. He said something about finding his Stepmother" Jotaro informs Satsuki

"I see. So maybe I can help him find said stepmother" Satsuki says

"But you have to know one thing. Giorno is a stand user, so it's best not to approach him" Jotaro says

"Understood" Satsuki says. She hangs up

**Honnoji Academy**

Satsuki put the phone down, grabbed her teacup, and sipped some tea

"Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, Muhammed Avdol, Joseph Joestar, and Jean Pierre Polnareff. They sacrificed a lot just to defeat Dio" Sanageyama says

"His son being here should be an immediate threat" Gamagori says

"If he was really like his said father. I think he would of tried to cause harm to Honnoji Academy...and would be at odds with Bucciarati" Satsuki says

"You seem to be right" Sanageyama says

"We shouldn't worry about Giovanna right now. We should worry about Matoi more. She wants blood for sure" Satsuki says

**Honnoji Academy Entrance**

Giorno, Bruno, Ryuko, and Mako entered the school

"Those croquettes were amazing, Mako" Giorno says

"Don't thank me. Thank my mother" Mako says

"They were amazing. I agree fully" Ryuko says

"So...what does Mrs Bitch want with us today?" Giorno asks

"Probably nothing big" Bruno says

"I know guys. Maybe she's actually going to let us…" Mako says before she has tennis balls being launched on her face

"STICKY FINGERS!" Bruno shouts as his stand comes out and defends the young girl. The group sees a bunch of tennis players. The captain comes up to the group

"I'm the Captain of the Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate" Hakodate says

"I remember you. You assaulted Abbacchio a week ago" Bruno says

"Oh...did I?" Hakodate asks

"You did" Bruno says

"I'll take a bite out of her. I'll eat this bitch alive" Ryuko says

"Woah woah woah. What the hell" Hakodate says weirded out

"You know what I mean. FIGHT ME!" Ryuko shouts

"Hey hey. Wait just a minute. I want to ask some questions" Giorno says as he interferes

"Go ahead" Hakodate says

"I want to know if Satsuki Kiryuin put you up to this" Giorno says

"You know it. Satsuki has given all Club Captains freedom to challenge Ryuko Matoi" Hakodate says

"Just Ryuko…" A voice says. Everyone looked to their side and saw Leone Abbacchio walking nearby

"That's...Leone Abbacchio" Hakodate says

"Abbacchio" Bruno says

"Who is this guy...and is he friend or foe?" Ryuko asks

"Abbacchio is a member of the Passione Gang. He provides as a spy rather than a fighter. He's replayed times Satsuki has done horrible deeds to students here" Bruno says. Abbacchio goes to the side of Ryuko, Mako, Bruno, and Giorno

"Leave them alone for now" Abbacchio says

"I want to hear her request" Ryuko says. Everyone was shocked. She pushed Abbacchio out of the way and looked at her curiously

"Okay. Tommorrow at dawn, me and you" Hakodate says. She and the Tennis members walk away

"That was surprisingly short and anti-climatic" Giorno says. Everyone turns their backs and then a tennis ball hit Ryuko on the back. She turns around angry

"Didn't think we'd let you off that easy" Hakodate says

"THAT'S IT! SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouts. Nothing happened

"Looks like she's not so tough after all" A Tennis member says

"But we better get out of here. Abbacchio is with Bucciarati and we don't have time to fight those two" Another Tennis member says

"Right. Let's go" Hakodate says

"Huh...Abbacchio" Mako says

"Two months ago. Hakodate attacked Doppio, another member of the Passione Gang. I used my stand to replay the event, then I went in and kicked Hakodate in the ass" Abbacchio says

"And I have a history for being tougher than a Club Captain, and outsmarting an Elite Four member" Bruno says

"Oh yeah. I remember that" Mako says

"Why the hell did he not ACTIVATE!?" Ryuko asks angrily. Abbacchio looked at her

"Mikisugi did say something to me yesterday about that uniform" Abbacchio says

"What…" Mako says

"It's a Kamui. Made of complete Life Fiber. It activates by drinking her blood" Abbacchio says

"So...almost like a wearable stand" Giorno says. Abbacchio make a mean look at him

"Mikisugi...hey Ryuko" Bruno says. Ryuko looked back at him with an angry look

"WHAT!" Ryuko shouts

"There's...someone who wants to see you" Bruno says

"LIKE I HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Ryuko shouts

"He knows about your Kamui" Bruno says

"He...he does…" Ryuko says surprised

"Yeah. I'll take you to him later" Bruno says

"Gotcha" Bruno says

**Later on at Mikisugi's home**

Bruno and Ryuko went to where Mikisugi was located

"Hey Mikisugi...you have a visitor" Bruno says. A dart was shot and hit Ryuko's neck. She fell down to her knees

**Ten Minutes Later**

Ryuko was on Mikisugi's couch. She woke up and looked around. She saw Mikisugi in his real form, looking much younger than

"Bucciarati brought you here" Mikisugi says. Ryuko realized she was undressed and Senketsu was hung up on a hanger

"DID YOU UNDRESS ME!?" Ryuko asks

"Yes. Because I need you to learn more about this kamui...and your father" Mikisugi says

"MY FATHER!" Ryuko shouts

"Yes. Your father, Isshin Matoi created Senketsu and the Scissor Blade years ago" Mikisugi says

"Senketsu…" Ryuko says

"He's a Kamui. Made of one hundred percent Life Fiber. Stronger than any Goku Uniform Satsuki possesses" Mikisugi says

"Stronger…" Ryuko says

"The Scissor Blade was made to cut Life Fibers, as it's tough to cut them naturally" Mikisugi says

"That explains that. But...why didn't Senketsu activate when I wanted it to?" Ryuko asks

"It had trouble sucking your blood. Which is why I give you this" Mikisugi says. He brings out a red bracelet

"This should allow Senketsu to absorb your blood" Mikisugi says. He begins to take off his shirt and his pants. Bruno comes out of nowhere

"Mikisugi…" Bruno says

"What?" Mikisugi asks

"Keep the clothes on. We don't need someone else to be nude right now" Bruno says

"Right." Mikisugi says

"Just...give me back my uniform. I'll be on my way" Ryuko says

"Right" Bruno says

**Somewhere in the alleyway**

Mako was eating some croquettes while Giorno and Abbacchio stared at each other

"So…" Giorno says

"Listen to me very loud and clear. The Passione Gang is no joke, we trust each other even if it means laying down our lives to stop that evil dictator on top of Honnoji Academy" Abbacchio says with an angry tone

"Abbacchio…" Mako says

"Stay out of this Mankanshoku" Abbacchio says angrily

"I get it. I'll help" Giorno says

"And another thing. If you are with Satsuki Kiryuin and her disgusting Elite Four. I'll personnally beat you to a pulp" Abbacchio says angrily. He turns away afterwards

"Uh…" Giorno says

"Abbacchio. You shouldn't be so mean to Giorno. He's the new kid around here" Mako says. Abbacchio growled

"It's whatever Mako...where are Ryuko and Bucciarati?" Giorno asks

"Yeah. It's getting dark" Abbacchio says. Bruno and Ryuko walked towards the three

"Looks like you guys are here" Ryuko says. Everyone looked at them

"Ryuko. Let's go home" Mako says

"Why. I want to know one more thing...is it true...Giorno?" Ryuko asks

"What's true?" Giorno asks

"Are you really the son of Dio Brando?" Ryuko asks

"Hold on. Dio Brando, as in the man that caused havoc upon the Joestar family bloodline?" Mako asks

"Yeah. Him" Ryuko says

"It is true Ryuko. But I am nothing like him if that's what you think. I rather use my stand for good" Giorno says

"Good. Because I'll stop you if you try to do anything funny" Ryuko says. She and Mako run away

"That goes for me as well. I will show no mercy for you" Abbacchio says

"That goes for me as well. But I feel as if I won't need to go for those measures" Bruno says

**Mako's Home**

Ryuko was taking a shower

"Hey Ryuko. Who is this Dio...and how do you know so much about him?" Senketsu asks

"Well. For starters, I learned about him today. Mako told me that Giorno was the son of him. I wanted to know if it was true. Because I know he's no better than Satsuki Kiryuin" Ryuko says

"Luckily he was defeated long ago. No need to worry about him nor Giorno" Senketsu says

"You're right" Ryuko says

**Passione Home**

Golden Experience and Sticky Fingers quickly were training their skills with their stands. The stands went back to their owners

"That was good Giorno. I dare say that your stand is superior to mine" Bruno says

"Thanks Bucciarati" Giorno says. Abbacchio drank some wine then looked at them

"Ryuko is gonna have some trouble tommorrow. I can feel it" Abbacchio says

"I feel it too Abbacchio. Something just doesn't feel right about this said Tennis Match" Bruno says

**Goku Uniform Factory Room**

Satsuki and Hakodate entered the room. There was a Two Star Goku Uniform waiting to be worn by someone

"Omiko Hakodate. I present to you...your Two Star Goku Uniform...Prove me your worth" Satsuki says

"I...I will Lady Satsuki. I will defeat Ryuko Matoi" Hakodate says

"Good…" Satsuki says

**The next day**

Ryuko walked up to the Tennis Court that was set up by Hakodate. She possessed a large red tennis racket. There was a large crowd with hundreds of students. Mako, Giorno, Bruno, and Abbacchio watched from a safe distance

"Welcome. Ryuko Matoi. Ready to lose" Hakodate says

"No. I'm ready to take you down" Ryuko says

"So you say. First to sixty wins the game" Hakodate says.

"Ryuko. You must use the Scissor Blade as a racket, or else you have no chance of winning" Senketsu says

"Right" Ryuko says. She uses thread from the given Tennis racket to cover the holding end of the Scissor Blade

"Is that even legal?" Hakodate asks. A light shined from above, it was caused by none other than Satsuki Kiryuin

"It's fine. I want to see what Matoi's kamui can do" Satsuki says

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S CALLED A KAMUI!?" Ryuko shouts

"Something isn't right here" Bruno says

"I don't want to see Giovanna nor Bucciarati interfereing this time. This is a match between Matoi and Hakodate" Satsuki says

"And how do I know this match isn't rigged? Satsuki, you disgust me" Bruno says

"Bucciarati. I can assure you this match is fair" Satsuki says

"She's telling the truth Bucciarati. I replayed the events of an hour ago" Abbacchio says. Bruno looked shocked

"I...see" Bruno says

"Now. Begin" Satsuki says.

"GET READY RYUKO MATOI!" Hakodate shouts. She serves the ball and Ryuko sends it back at her

"THAT WON'T WORK ON ME!" Ryuko shouts. Hakodate suddenly slams the ball and sends it to a place where can't fetch it

"Huh?" Ryuko asks

"Shit. It's Love 15" Giorno says

"COME ON RYUKO!" Mako shouts cheering on her best friend

"Gotta stay focused" Ryuko says. She serves the ball and it was sent to Hakodate but she manages to slam it back to the other side. Ryuko tries to catch it but it goes back to ends of the court

"TAKE THAT MATOI!" Hakodate shouts

"Ryuko...you have to transform. It's your only chance" Senketsu says

"Right. LET'S GO!" Ryuko shouts as she gets up. She pulls her bracelet and transforms. "KAMUI SENKETSU!"

"Oh. Like that'll change anything" Hakodate says

"She transformed" Giorno says

"Interesting outfit" Abbacchio says

"NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Ryuko shouts. She serves the ball and Hakodate sends it back

"HA!" Hakodate shouts. Ryuko slams onto the ball and it hits the Tennis Captain in the stomach.

"How interesting" Satsuki says

"I...will NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME SO EASILY!" Hakodate shouts. She serves the ball but Ryuko easily sends it back and this one hits her again

"FINISH IT RYUKO!" Mako shouts

"Right" Ryuko says. She sends her blade into Decapitation Mode and slices Hakodate's uniform into peaces. "FINISHING MOVE! SENI SOSHITSU!" Ryuko shouts. A red thread is absorbed into Senketsu. Hakodate fell down nearby Giorno

"Uh...I didn't...mean to cause harm" Hakodate says

"Harm. You pretty much caused a lot of harm" Giorno says

"Now Giovanna...please go easy on me" Hakodate says

"I won't kill you. But not too long ago, Bucciarati sent the Boxing Captain flying. Now I want to give it a try" Giorno says

"WHAT!" Hakodate shouts. Golden Experience comea out and begins a punching barrage

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA. WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY. MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! Golden Experience shouts loudly

"HAVE MERCYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Hakodate shouts

"MUDA!" Golden Experience shouts as he sends Hakodate flying into the sky

"That...was insane" Ryuko says. She transforms back into her casual state

"That was impressive Matoi" Satsuki says. Bruno comes closer to her

"She won. There is nothing left for you to do" Bruno says

"You're right. But I want to have some words" Satsuki says

"Go ahead" Bruno says

"It seems you have the power to take down two club captains. It seems you are stronger than I previously thought" Satsuki says

"Shut up bitch. No one asked for your opinion" Ryuko says. Satsuki sighed

"Well then" Satsuki says. She took out her sword

"Now you want to challenge me. I'll take the challenge and avenge my father" Ryuko says

"Surely" Satsuki says. She puts her sword down and a wind blew strong through the whole academy. Everyone except Ryuko, Mako, Giorno, Bruno, and Abbacchio were blown away

"Tommorrow then" Ryuko says

"Surely. As for the rest of you. This is a battle between me and Matoi. No interfereing, especially you, Bruno Bucciarati" Satsuki says

"As you wish, but note that one day we will battle. The Passione Gang Acting Leader vs The Honnoji Academy President" Bruno says

"Surely" Satsuki says. She puts her sword back into her pocket

**Flashback to sometime years ago**

Dio Brando looked down at a young Satsuki Kiryuin, she looked to be about only four

"You must be Satsuki Kiryuin. I'm your new stepfather." Dio says

"Hm..." Satsuki says

"Years from now. I hope to see you standing above others and achieving Heaven. I must go to Egypt, and that is where I'll begin my conquest" Dio says

"Heaven…" Satsuki says

"Yes Heaven, God's place, you can only go there if you are worthy. If I can't ascend there. I hope you can someday" Dio says

"Oh" Satsuki says

"Now. I must go. It was nice knowing you Satsuki Kiryuin" Dio says

**Present Day**

Satsuki sat in her room not too long after her conversation with Ryuko and Bruno. The Elite Four was waiting for her

"Lady Satsuki. Are you okay?" Gamagori asks

"It happened again" Satsuki says

"What happenned?" Jakuzure asks

"Dio was in my head again. I don't know how, but maybe he was a part of my life somehow" Satsuki says

"The only time Lady Satsuki acts up is when she thinks about Dio. He's long dead but...it's strange that she has those thoughts" Sanageyama says

"If Lady Satsuki was truly related to Dio. She would have a star on her back. We have all seen her back, there is no star on it" Gamagori says

"It's a little weird to think about. Dio is a madman that wanted to rule the world. Lady Satsuki isn't even like that at all" Jakuzure says. Satsuki looked at a photo of Dio

"Stepfather?" Satsuki asks


	3. The Beginnings Saga E3

**Episode 3: Battle! Ryuko vs Satsuki**

**Nightime at Honnoji Academy**

Uzu Sangeyama and Nonon Jakuzure were patroling the area

"Why does Lady Satsuki want us to patrol the area?" Sanageyama asks

"Recently, there is a belief that Abbacchio has been spying on us recently and since her battle with Matoi is tommorrow. She wants things to be secure" Jakuzure says

"I see" Sanageyama says. The two run into a figure with a blue and red hat

"It's the Passione Gunsman. Guido Mista" Jakuzure says

"Hello to you too Nonon" Mista says

"You're actually the only member of the Passione Gang I'm on good terms with" Jakuzure says

"What?" Sanageyama asks

"So two years ago. I ran into Mista in a grocery shop once. Poor guy was living on his own" Jakuzure says

"It's true. Too bad we're on opposing forces" Mista says

"I don't feel too bad. We made a promise not to hurt each other" Jakuzure says

"I never questioned your motives. I trust you Nonon. But...I got to stop the tyranny that is Satsuki Kiryuin" Mista says. He shoots his gun at Sanageyama but he dodges

"You missed." Sanageyama says. The bullet was struck into the wall on his right

"Huh?" Jakuzure asks. She looks and sees a hole on the wall. Sanageyama looked too and was curious. They looked back at Mista but he disappeared from sight

**Passione Gang Home**

Mista ran inside the home

"I ran into Nonon and that Beyblade guy" Mista says. Giorno, Bruno, and Abbacchio looked at him

"So it's true. Satsuki Kiryuin is very paranoid" Bruno says

"I do not blame her one bit. She has to fight Ryuko" Abbacchio says

"Isn't Nonon one of the…" Giorno says. His mouth was covered by Bruno

"When Mista is around. We used Opposing Force" Bruno says. He uncovered Giorno's mouth

"Why?" Giorno asks

"I'll tell you later" Bruno says

"Why did Nonon do it...join the opposing force?" Mista asks himself

"Don't blame yourself Mista. She knew Satsuku before she knew you" Abbacchio says

**Two Years Ago**

A younger Mista and a younger Jakuzure were about to eat some spaghetti

"This is delicious. Thanks Nonon" Mista says with food in his mouth

"No problem Mista. Come by anytime" Jakuzure says with a smile

**Present Day**

Mista remembered that moment

"She's not a bad person just...I feel like she lost her way" Mista says

"Hm. That is an interesting conclusion" Abbacchio says

**Somewhere North of Japan**

A helicopter landed on a landing area. Satsuki came out of it with an umbrella. She looked at the guards

"Lady Satsuki. You know you're not allowed in this area. Your mother forbids it" A guard says

"Stand clear. That is an order" Satsuki says. The guards hesitate then let her through. She goes through all the locks and finds a piece of clothing similar to Senketsu

"Lady Satsuki. You can't" Another guard says. Satsuki took off all her clothes

"Can't you see I'm changing?" Satsuki asks. The guards backed away slowly

**Almost sixteen years ago**

A man looked at a two year old Satsuki

"This is your wedding dress. It's yours to own" The man says. Satsuki looked at the outfit and it was the exact same one as the one she currently is looking at

**Present Day**

Satsuki took the outfit

"This is the outfit...that will help me defeat Ryuko Matoi" Satsuki says

**The next day**

Giorno, Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, and Mako headed to the academy early

"It's time" Bruno says

"So...do we just sit anywhere?" Mako asks

"Sure thing. Remember the plan Mako" Bruno says

"On it Bruno" Mako says. The five go into the stands nearby and take a seat

"This ought to be a battle. Just in case" Mista says. He loads his gun but Bruno stops him

"No Mista. We must not shoot down Satsuki Kiryuin. Even if it means the end to her reign" Bruno says

"Why Bucciarati?" Mista asks

"Because the Passione Gang's goal is to stop Satsuki Kiryuin, not kill her" Bruno says

"Fine" Mista says angrily. Satsuki's light came down from above again. She went down the stairs that reached the battlefield. Ryuko came out of nowhere and looked her in the eye

"Are you ready to challenge me now?" Ryuko asks

"You're one to talk. RYUKO MATOI!" Satsuki shouts

"SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Ryuko shouts

"I will give you one more chance to forfeit" Satsuki says

"Why the hell would I forfeit" Ryuko says

"Fine then...your a first Matoi" Satsuki says. She points her sword at Ryuko

"Damn you...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Ryuko shouts

"So you still want to fight? It would seem that you're no different from the Passione Gang. Even when you know that I am much stronger than any Stand User or Elite Four member" Satsuki says

"I can't kick your sorry ass without fighting you, bitch" Ryuko says

"Then...come as close as you like" Satsuki says. She presses on a blue switch that causes her uniform to start glowing

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Bruno shouts

"Another kamui…" Giorno says

"RYUKO!" Mako shouts

"Kamui Junketsu" Satsuki says as she transformed. All but twelve other students clapped for her

"The plan is to interfere if things go wrong" Bruno says

"Ryuko. She's much stronger than you right now" Senketsu says

"I know Senketsu. Just...shut up" Ryuko says. She transforms into her Senketsu form

"That's what I've been waiting for. Now let our battle commence" Satsuki says. Ryuko rushes at her but the Student Council President dodged then tapped the rebel's back and sent her crashing into a wall

"How did she know?" Mista asks

"This kamui puts her over Ryuko. This is bad" Giorno says

"We need to interfere now" Mako says

"No. Not yet" Bruno says

"You'll have to be faster and smarter than that" Satsuki says. Ryuko went back at her tried to hurt her but she kept using her sword to make sure she wasn't touched

"Impossible. It's as if Satsuki isn't even breaking a sweat" Abbacchio says

"Sticky Fingers" Bruno says. He shoots a beam on the ground and another on the battlefield ground

"Now?" Giorno asks

"No" Bruno says. Ryuko was panting as she tried to break through Satsuki's sword

"Amazing. This is the true power of a Kamui. It's amazing" Satsuki says. She slashes Ryuko then taps her sword on her to send her flying into a wall

"Bruno…" Mako says

"Not yet" Bruno says angrily. Satsuki chased after Ryuko

"Do you see Matoi. This is how you use a kamui. Not by relying on your blade" Satsuki says

"You bitch" Ryuko says. Satsuki sent her flying again and the two kept flying in their heated battle

"You are unskilled and unfit to wear that kamui. Meanwhile I have mastered the art of it" Satsuki says. She continued to completely dominate the fight with her superior skill

"Says you" Ryuko says. She fell down to the ground panting. Satsuki walked towards hee

"Ryuko. You can't lose another inch of blood" Senketsu says

"Then stop drinking so much" Ryuko says

"I can only be worn by drinking your blood" Senketsu says

"What's wrong. Satsuki is completely clobbering her" Mista says

"She told me that Senketsu activates when drinking her blood" Mako says

"And she's...oh no. BUCCIARATI!" Abbacchio shouts

"A little longer wait" Bruno says. Satsuki slashed Ryuko back onto the battlefield. She jumped and looked down at her then picked her up

"Pathetic. I actually was looking forward to a fight. Unfortunately, with your kamui, all you are is a nudist" Satsuki says

"Says you. Look at what you're wearing" Ryuko says. Satsuki threw her down

"This is what a kamui must do in order to release it's true power. Even if it means showing more skin than a pornstar then I'll gladly do it, as my actions are utterly pure" Satsuki says. She was ready to deliver the final blow. But her sword was grabbed in the middle of attempting to strike Ryuko

"Huh?" Ryuko asks. Satsuki looked and saw Bruno Bucciarati

"Your actions are of an evil devil. I will not allow it" Bruno says

"Let go Bucciarati" Satsuki says

"No...THIS ENDS NOW!" Bruno shouts. Satsuki tapped her sword but Sticky Fingers' fist collided with it causing a huge shockwave around the arena

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuko shouts

"THIS IS A BATTLE BETWEEN ME AND MATOI!" Satsuki shouts

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY ANYMORE LIVES! YOU'RE A DEMON FROM HELL THAT MUST BE DESTROYED!" Bruno shouts. The two charged at each other and once more. Satsuki's blade collided with Sticky Finger's fist. Ryuko was pulled by Mako and Giorno

"Are you okay?" Mako asks

"I'm fine" Ryuko says. There was another shockwave that went through the arena

"Did anyone even know that Bucciarati was this powerful?" Giorno asks. Satsuki and Bruno couldn't even touch each other. They were dead even

"I...must take Bucciarati's place" Ryuko says

"WAIT!" Mako shouts.

"Huh?" Ryuko asks

"I know for a fact you are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. I know for a fact you have an amazing body. Me and my family were talking about your body and your rack. Even Giorno would agree that your body is amazing and your boobs are way bigger than hers" Mako says

"What?" Giorno asks. There was a slight pause

"I get it...now. TIME TO KICK HER ASS!" Ryuko shouts. She once again transforms but she felt much better

"It makes a difference" Giorno says

"Now. To let Bucciarati off the hook" Ryuko says. Bucciarati looked at her and saw. He sent Sticky Fingers back and went into a zipper

"COME BACK HERE BUCCIARATI!" Satsuki shouts

"No. I'm taking his place" Ryuko says. She and Satsuki clashed their swords and continued their fight

"A minute ago…" Satsuki says.

"Right. NOW THIS IS MY KAMUI'S POWER!" Ryuko shouts. Giorno grabbed Mako and returned to the stands

"This is what I've been waiting for" Satsuki says. The Scissor Blade transformed into decapitation form. Then it collided with Satsuki's blade once more and the two girls fell back

"THIS IS NOT OVER!" Ryuko shouts. The two girls rushed at each other

"You're right" Satsuki says. She kicks Ryuko to the wall but she gets back up. More shockwaves went through the arena

"This place is gonna come apart" Abbacchio says.

"NOW DIE!" Ryuko shouts. She and Satsuki screamed at each other and their swords clashed once more creating the largest shockwave of the day

"This...this is intense" Giorno says

"Damn" Mista says. Satsuki and Ryuko looked at each other then the latter fell down to the ground

"I will...crush all of them" Ryuko says

"All talk and no bite. How uninteresting" Satsuki says

"I will crush all of them. I will tear down this whole corrupt system" Ryuko says

"You want to destroy my kingdom. You will never do that alone. Starting tommorrow, all club captains will have free reign to attack you" Satsuki says

"Nice. That's cool" A voice says. Satsuki looks behind her

"Ryuko Matoi will be with the Passione Gang on this one" Giorno says

"Huh. Think again. Stands are not the strongest of beings" Satsuki says

"Oh Satsuki. I, Giorno Giovanna, have a dream" Giorno says

"It won't matter in the end. If the Passione Gang thinks they can tear down my empire. They're sadly mistaken" Satsuki says

"If you say so. Me and Ryuko will be headed out now" Giorno says. Satsuki's heel clicked

"Giorno Giovanna. If you dream is anything like Dio's. I'll kill you. And I will make sure to show no mercy" Satsuki says

"Look who's talking about Dio. I see so many parrallels between you and Dio. An army is gonna come after us to stop us, just like what Dio did to the Stardust Crusaders. I'd be careful who you relate Dio to if I was you" Giorno says. Satsuki was at a loss of words. Ryuko got up and was helped by Giorno. Sanageyama, Gamagori, and Inumuta came to their president's side

"Are you okay?" Sanageyama asks

"I'm fine. But watch out for Giorno Giovanna. He's a dangerous man" Satsuki says

"Where is Jakuzure?" Inumuta asks

"Not sure" Gamagori says

**Somewhere outside the arena**

Mista and Jakuzure walked towards each other

"Matoi preformed well" Jakuzure says

"Yeah. Satsuki did as well" Mista says

"Challenging all clubs and eventually us. I hope you're prepared" Jakuzure says

"Oh. We are Nonon" Mista says

"Good. Because it's not gonna be easy. A part of me wishes you'd succeed" Jakuzure says

"Interesting. I wonder why" Mista says

"You'll find out. Now I gotta go" Jakuzure says

"Right" Mista says. The two went their seperate ways

**Passione Home**

Mako and Ryuko visited the Passione Home for a little while

"Thanks for helping out guys. Especially you Mako" Ryuko says

"The way she did it was weird but effective" Giorno says as he grabs some tea

"That whole battle was intense. A lot of destruction" Abbacchio says. Bruno was sitting alone

"Hey Bucciarati. Come on" Ryuko says

"My Sticky Fingers. It's not strong enough" Bruno says

"Tell me about Satsuki and Bucciarati real quick" Ryuko says. Abbacchio and Mista looked at each other

"It all started two years ago" Mista says

**Two Years Ago**

Omiko Hakodate was punched into a wall

"There" Bruno says. A light came down from the sky

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Satsuki asks. Bruno looked at her with anger

"It's about time you showed up. Satsuki Kiryuin, daughter of Ragyo Kiryuin" Bruno says

"Who are you?" Satsuki asks

"I am Bruno Bucciarati. Acting leader of the Passione Gang, a group of Stand Users looking to stop you from tearing down this country and the world" Bruno says

"The Passione Gang. That means he's here" Satsuki says

"If you're talking about the leader and enemy of REVOCS, then you're correct" Bruno says

"Bruno Bucciarati. You are not to cause anymore harm to anyone here. This is my kingdom" Satsuki says

"I can't be a pacifist if I want to tear this kingdom down in order for everyone else to live out their lives in peace." Bruno says

"Oh...is that so?" Satsuki asks

**Present Day**

Bruno got up angrily

"If the boss was here. Maybe we could gain the advantage. His stand is much stronger than mine and has one of the strongest abilities of any stand" Bruno says

"You mean. He actually might stand a chance against that bitch. Call his sorry ass and tell him to get over here" Ryuko says

"It doesn't work like that Ryuko. The boss hasn't been seen in years. It's just been us, Narancia, and Doppio" Abbacchio says

"Huh?" Ryuko asks

"Narancia you'll meet soon enough. Doppio usually tries to hide himself" Mista says

"Oh" Ryuko says

"Although. We did lose a companion three months ago" Abbacchio says. Giorno gets up

"What?" Giorno asks

"Before you came along Giorno. There was Pannacotta Fugo" Mista says

"What...what happened to him?" Ryuko asks

"He was killed...by a member of Satsuki's Opposing Force" Abbacchio says

"Who?" Ryuko asks

"Uzu Sanageyama" Abbacchio says. Bruno growled

"Fugo didn't deserve to die. Satsuki only drove my anger furthur by not caring" Bruno says

"Don't remind me of that day" Mako says as she begins to tear up. Ryuko hugged her tight

"One of the worst days for the Passione Gang" Mista says

"But...what made you not want to get revenge?" Ryuko asks

"Yeah. I would like to know as well" Giorno says

"It was because...it would do no good. Even if my feelings told me to kill Sanageyama, my rational side told me to not do it, and that it won't change anything. I faced the fact that Fugo was gone. Yes it was hard, but...eventually I took it in. Yes I am still upset but not to the extent I used to take it" Bruno says

"You know what Bucciarati. You have a good soul" Giorno says

"You mean it Giorno?" Bruno asks

"Yeah. If anyone's actions are pure, it's yours" Giorno says

"That means a lot Giorno" Bruno says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki looked at a photo of a figure with long hair. It looked like a shade of pink. Sanageyama walked towards the photo

"The Passione Gang's leader" Sanageyama says

"I have never seen him. My mother provided me with this photo" Satsuki says. Inumuta came as well

"It's like he's related to Jakuzure or something" Sanageyama says

"According to the information your mother knows. The leader wants to find something called the Requiem Arrow" Inumuta says

"Are you able to trace it?" Satsuki asks

"No" Inumuta says

"What is the Requiem Arrow?" Sanageyama asks

"The arrow that gave the Passione Gang their Stand abilities. But it has a deeper power, to cause Requiem upon a Stand, but my mother told me it would work on Kamuis and it may turn them into a Life Fiber God" Satsuki says

"Life Fiber God?" Sanageyama asks

"It's only legend for now that I take with a grain of salt, but if there is a chance it's true. I want that arrow in my possession" Satsuki says

"Whoever has it must be hiding somewhere in the city" Sanageyama says

"No doubt. Tommorrow morning. I will make the students of Honnoji Academy go through an obstacle course" Satsuki says

"This early in the season...what" Inumuta says

"Yes. It will test whether the Passione Gang along with Matoi have what it takes to stay at this school" Satsuki says

"Intense" Sanageyama says

"I said it before my actions are pure. No matter what Bucciarati thinks" Satsuki says

"You have a thing for him. Admit it" Sanageyama says

"I have no idea what you mean by that. But I will say this. His actions are just as pure, if they weren't, the one called Mista would of shot me in the head. Me and him...are just two sides of the same coin" Satsuki says


	4. The Beginnings Saga E4

**Episode 4: A Terrible and Very Bad Day**

**Passione Home**

A man with an orange bandana on his head looked down at the simple math problem. Abbacchio was right next to him

"So Narancia. What is six times five?" Abbacchio asks

"Six times five…" Narancia says. He begins to think about the entire problem. Giorno, Mista, and Bruno entered the room

"That's Narancia...right?" Giorno asks

"Yes. This is Narancia Ghirga. He's the only member of the Passione Gang who hasn't passed grade school" Bruno says

"Then how the hell does he go to Honnoji Academy?" Giorno asks

"Bucciarati and Fugo made sure he got into the school. But he still has to be taught some basic Math and History every now and then" Mista says

"Come on Narancia. It's not that hard" Abbacchio says

"It's...thirty…" Narancia says hesitantly

"There you go Narancia" Abbacchio says

"Oh. That basic...yikes" Giorno says

"I can't blame him. He has one of the worst pasts of us all. His mother died of eye disease and his father was killed by a REVOCS employee. Betrayed by his so called friends. He was rescued by Bucciarati and cured of his eye disease" Mista says

"A REVOCS employee?" Giorno asks

"REVOCS makes the clothes we wear. Their CEO is the woman we are trying to stop...Ragyo Kiryuin, the mother of Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"I thought the goal was to dethrone Satsuki" Giorno says

"It's a start Giorno. But the boss never" Bruno says

"Can you give me a history of the origins of the Passione Gang?" Giorno asks

"No problem Giorno." Bruno says. He took a deep breath. "It all started almost twenty years ago. Our boss met Ragyo Kiryuin in a field. She began to be interested in the Primordial Life Fiber. The boss helped her bring it back to her labratory. Eventually, he noticed that she began to inject herself with Life Fibers causing her to become corrupt. He ran out one day trying to warn the masses. He used the Stand Arrow to acquire his stand, with the ability to Erase Time" Bruno explains

"Woah woah woah. Erase Time?" Giorno asks

"Yes. Erase Time...it just works. Now, he fought Ragyo with her Life Fibers but she injected so much in herself to the point where her body began to give off a rainbow glow. The boss escaped from her wrath and began to build a team of Stand Users to take her down. He recruited Narancia's dad but Ragyo managed to kill him first. He then went to me and had me look for members. I found Abbacchio, then Mista, then Narancia, then Fugo who died later on, and then you now, Giorno Giovanna. There were other members but they were killed by REVOCS employees" Bruno explains

"So where is this boss anyway?" Giorno asks

"We have no idea. But he said Doppio would be coming around to hang with us every now and then" Bruno says

"Doppio is almost never here. It'll be a while till he shows up again" Mista says

"Now Narancia. What is sixteen times fifty five?" Abbacchio asks

"Uh...maybe it's…" Narancia says. Abbacchio gets a pencil and paper

"Use these" Abbacchio says. Narancia grabs it and then writes it down

"Hmmmmm...I GOT IT!" Narancia shouts

"Really?" Abbacchio asks. Narancia holds up his paper then it shows the number twenty eight as his answer

"Is it correct?" Narancia asks. Abbacchio breathes deeply and remains silent for a couple of seconds

"YOU STUPID DUMB FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET TWENTY FUCKIN EIGHT!" Abbacchio shouts

"Uh…" Narancia says

"Harsh" Mista says

"I don't even know what sixteen times fifty five is" Giorno says. Ryuko kicks down the door in her pajamas. Mako was right behind her

"Did you guys forget that there was an obstacle course today?" Ryuko asks

"HI NARANCIA!" Mako shouts

"Hi Mako" Narancia says

"The obstacle course...DAMN IT!" Abbacchio shouts

"This early...DARN THAT WITCH!" Narancia shouts

"It's never this early" Mista says

**Outside**

Ira Gamagori looked at all the students from above. Giorno, Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, Narancia, Ryuko, and Mako looked up at him

"I am Disciplinary Chariman, Ira Gamagori. Today, you will all be going through this obstacle course to demonstrate your worth. If you do not make it past the course in the next three hours, you will be expelled" Gamagori says

"EXPELLED!" Giorno and Ryuko shout in unison

"This obstacle course is never a problem for me" Narancia says

"Same goes for me" Bruno says

"This course begins...NOW!" Gamagori shouts

"Uh...Ryuko…" Giorno says

"What?" Ryuko asks

"Where is Senketsu?" Giorno asks

"My mom is washing him right now. My dad and Mataro are bringing it to me" Mako says referring to her brother

"Do you even trust them?" Giorno asks Ryuko

"No...they're always a bunch of PEEPING TOMS!" Ryuko shouts

"Peeping Tom?" Narancia asks

"You act like you don't know what that is" Ryuko says

"I don't…is it a Tom and Jerry reference" Narancia says

"I loved that show and...NO!" Ryuko shouts

"This is Narancia. He's innocent when it comes to that stuff" Mako explains

"Oh...that makes sense" Ryuko says.

"GET MOVING!" Gamagori shouts.

"Right. AEROSMITH!" Narancia shouts. His stand comes out and it turns out to be an airplane. He rides it to Honnoji Academy

"What...GHIRGA! THAT IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS TEST!" Gamagori shouts

"Fuck you" Narancia says

"UNACCEPTABLE! YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" Gamagori shouts

"Nothing says I can't use my stand" Narancia says. Gamagori looked angrily at him. Unawarely, Bruno used his stand to go right through the course via his zippers

"Well. Looks like we're on our own" Ryuko says as she looks at Mako, Giorno, Abbacchio, and Mista

"Alright. Let's go" Giorno says. The group goes through the obstacle course on their own

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki watched as everyone went through the course. Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Inumuta were behind her

"Lil'Bomber" Jakuzure says

"What?" Satsuki asks

"Lil'Bomber. That's what I called Narancia's invisible airplane" Jakuzure says

"My guess is that Ghirga uses his airplane stand to fly to the top of the course. He does it every year" Inumuta says

"I see. Narancia is one of the most interesting stand users" Satsuki says

"And you still prefer Bucciarati" Sanageyama says

"Do I know that?" Satsuki asks

"Okay whatever" Sanageyama says

"Narancia has some good taste in music. Listen to this" Jakuzure says. She begins to play some music. The Torture Dance theme begins to play. Jakuzure begins to dance to this the same way Narancia would

"Oh...I see" Sanageyama says. After a couple seconds of seeing Jakuzure dancing. He begins to follow. Inumuta looks at them both and begins to join in as well. Satsuki turned around to see them all dancing. After the song plays for about fourty six seconds

"So Lady Satsuki?" Sanageyama asks

"I honestly enjoyed that. That song is interesting. Note to myself to tell Narancia that he has a nice taste in music" Satsuki says

**Obstacle Course**

Abbacchio, Mista, Giorno, and Mako waited for Ryuko to cross the bungee jumping obstacle. She got over to the rest of the group

"Damn it" Ryuko says

"It's fine. It took me long as well" Mista says. Ryuko gets over to everyone else

"There you go" Mako says

"God damn it. What's next" Ryuko says. The group looked over and saw a bus in the area...full of mines

"A bus…and beyond that is a mine field. How amazing" Giorno says

"That's for One Star Uniform users" Abbacchio says

"Well then" Mista says

**One Minute Later**

The bus began to move. Abbacchio stood in front of it. A One Star Uniform student came out

"Hey. Get out of the road" The student says

"MUDA!" Golden Experience screams as the student was knocked out

"Everyone on board" Ryuko says. She, Mako, Giorno, Abbacchio, and Mista went onto the bus

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Golden Experience shouts. All the students were knocked out and thrown out. Abbacchio went into the Driver's Seat

"Abbacchio. Do you know how to drive?" Ryuko asks

"One time. Me and Bucciarati hijacked a bus and rode it over the city" Abbacchio says

"Alright. Let's head out" Ryuko says. The group rode the bus over the mines. A woman breastfeeding her baby was watching

"I got a bus with no stars at the wheel. They're clearing the mines" The woman says

"Okay...FIRE AT WILL!" Gamagori shouts. The woman puts up a gun then fires at the bus

"YOU HAVE GOT TO FUCKIN KIDDING ME!" Ryuko shouts

"Okay. I got this. SEX PISTOLS!" Mista shouts. His stand starts to deflect some bullets back but there were too many

"GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts

"MOODY BLUES!" Abbacchio shouts. The two stands began to block the bullets from hitting the bus

"We can't block them all" Giorno says

"Mako…" Ryuko says. A turret came over the bus then she began to fire back

"A turret. What a good idea" Mista says. An RPG was sent towards the turret

"DUCK MAKO!" Giorno shouts. The turret went back downwh

"This bus is coming apart" Abbacchio says

"LET GO OF THE WHEEL!" Ryuko shouts

**Honnoji Academy**

Bruno and Narancia watched as they saw mines go off not too far below

"Damn it Narancia. Where are those two?" Bruno asks

"Probably close by...want to hear the song again?" Narancia asks

"Sure...why not?" Bruno says. Narancia got out a radio and played the Torture Dance song

**Somewhere else in the academy**

Ira Gamagori looked around trying to locate the source of the music

"Oh shit...IT'S MY JAM!" Gamagori shouts

**Minefield**

The group in the minefield tried their best to get through the whole place. The mines slowly began to get larger

"Hang tight everyone" Giorno says

"What is that song?" Mako asks

"Narancia…" Mista and Abbacchio say in unison. The largest mine went off and everyone flew into the air. Narancia and Bruno were able to see them flying as they landed not too far from them

"We...survived" Mista says

"Yeah. But...where are your dad and brother Mako?" Ryuko asks

"Oh...I don't know. Did we go through that obstacle course too fast?" Mako asks

"No you didn't" A mysterious voice says. There was girl with Senketsu on

"Ryuko…" Senketsu says

"What the…" Ryuko says

"What's she doing with Senketsu?" Mako asks

"My name is Maiko Ogure. And I knocked out those two boys and stole the kamui for myself. This power...I must have it to overthrow Satsuki Kiryuin" Ogure says

"What?" Giorno asks

"Oh really?" Bruno asks

"Really" Ogure says. Ira Gamagori came in from behind

"Is that so. Daring to overthrow Lady Satsuki. Well then…" Gamagori says. He was about to attack her

"HOLD IT!" Narancia shouts

"HOW DARE YOU GHIRGA!" Gamagori shouts

"I'm gonna help you dumbass" Narancia says. Aerosmith comes out

"What you're gonna do?" Ogure asks

"This" Narancia says. Aerosmith begins firing its bullets

"VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA VOLA!" Narancia shouts. Ogure was stripped of Senketsu and was sent flying. "Volare Via"

"Huh…" Gamagori says. Narancia grabbed Senketsu and threw it at Ryuko

"Thanks" Ryuko says. Ogure crashed back down to the ground

"Looks like she was sent flying far enough Ghirga" Gamagori says

"Well...at least she gets to see this" Narancia says

"See what?" Gamagori asks. Narancia plays his radio again and preforms the Torture Dance

"Oh...it's this song" Ryuko says. Mista watches and begins to join in as well.

"Oh. I love this dance" Mako says. She begins to join into the dance as well. Ryuko, Giorno, Bruno, and Abbacchio watched as the dance commensed.

"Okay. Do as you please Gamagori" Narancia says as the song was over

"Okay." Gamagori says. He grabs an unconscious Ogure and throws her into the sky

"Volare Via" Narancia says

"Looks like none of you are expelled from this school. You have demonstrated your skills as students here" Gamagori says

"You're welcome good sir" Giorno says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was curious. She began to wonder more and more about Giorno's backstory. Inumuta, Sanageyama, and Jakuzure were there with her

"Inumuta...give me a backstory on the Joestar family" Satsuki says

"It all began with Jonathan Joestar in the 1880s. He was the son of Jorge Joestar and Mary Joestar. Dio was the adoptive brother of Jonathan but betrayed and became a vampire. He was defeated but took over Jonathan's body during his hundred year slumber. In the middle of that slumber was Joseph Joestar, son of Jorge Joestar II and Elizabeth Joestar aka Lisa Lisa. He defeated the three Pillar Men that wanted the red stone of Aja to overcome sunlight and UV rays. When Dio came back was when Jotaro and the Stands first appeared. Jotaro defeated Dio in Egypt almost two months after leaving his home in Japan. Then came along Josuke Higashikata. He was the illegimate son of Joseph, and Jotaro's uncle. He helped defeat murderer Yoshikage Kira. Jotaro is known to have a daughter named Jolyne but she's way too young for anything notable to be recorded" Inumuta says

"Where does Giorno fall into all this?" Satsuki asks

"Giorno is the son of Dio" Inumuta says

"And Dio took over Jonathan's body...meaning he's a Joestar...a family said to be full of good hearted people...so that makes sense" Satsuki says

"Giorno is a good person no doubt. He definitely has a heart" Sanageyama says

"Why wonder about all that. I don't see a valid reason" Inumuta says

"Because...if Dio Brando is truly my stepfather like how my dreams say so, then I must speak to him since he would be my stepbrother" Satsuki says

"Wel...it would be a twist…" Jakuzure says

"Giorno should be up here too if that is the case. He deserves to be up here with me...but he won't do it anyway" Satsuki says

"Why?" Sanageyama asks

"He thinks of me like how Bucciarati thinks of me. So it would be pointless to get him. He would never betray the Passione Gang, much less Matoi and Mankanshoku" Satsuki says

**Passione Gang Home that night**

Narancia put some of croquettes on the table

"Isn't Mako's mom great. She makes some of the best croquettes in the world" Narancia says. The group looked at him

"I can agree with you there" Giorno says. The group starts to dig in but Narancia seemed defensive about his share of croquettes

"So Bucciarati. Do you think Ryuko is gonna survive all the captains?" Mista asks

"She's a capable woman. I'd be afraid if I were the Club Captains" Bruno says

"What are we gonna do in the meantime?" Mista asks

"Help her and Mako out as much as we can. We must do everything we can to make sure we stop Ragyo Kiryuin, but before we do that. We must go through Satsuki Kiryuin herself" Bruno says

"Aren't you guys gonna have the croquettes...I'll take them" Narancia says

"Narancia. We're discussing important busineas right now" Bruno says

"Oh...right" Narancia says. He starts to eat the croquettes happily

"So...do we need something to boost our chances?" Giorno asks

"Actually Giorno, we need something to boost our chances. That will be the Requiem Stand Arrow" Bruno says

"What is the Requiem Stand Arrow?" Giorno asks

"This Stand Arrow will allow Stands to evolve into a Requiem Stand" Bruno saya

"Like in Pokemon when you give Eevee one of those stones" Narancia says

"That's a good way to put it. Except...you must be worthy of the arrow. If you turn your stand into a Requiem Stand, there is a chance the stand will fully materialize and leave you" Bruno says

"Requiem Stands usually have some type of absurd ability allowing users to defeat even some of the mightiest warriors alive" Abbacchio says

"Like someone who can destroy our universe?" Mista asks

"Yes…this means Satsuki Kiryuin would be mere child's play. We need to find that arrow" Bruno says

**Mako's Home**

Ryuko was getting ready for bed. Senketsu was hung up on a hanger

"Hey Ryuko" Senketsu says

"What is it?" Ryuko asks

"Is it possible that Bruno Bucciarati are secretly with Satsuki Kiryuin?" Senketsu asks

"It is...but if it's about today. Then they only sided with that big brute was to save you" Ryuko says

"Hey Ryuko" Mako says as she intervined

"Hi Mako" Ryuko says

"So I know the Club Captains are going to start coming after you soon and I just wanted to say GOOD LUCK!" Mako shouts as she was being her happy and joyful self

"Thanks Mako...one step closer to finding my father's killer" Ryuko says

"Seems dark" Mako says

"It totally is" Ryuko says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was in her room sipping some tea. She was alone at the moment.

"A call for you" Satsuki's butler says. She picks up the phone

"Hello" Satsuki says

"Long time no see daughter" A familiar voice to Satsuki says

"Hello mother" Satsuki says referring to Ragyo Kiryuin, the one that the Passione Gang is truly after

"I heard you took that kamui after I gave orders for you to not take it" Ragyo says

"I accept full punishment" Satsuki says

"No. I'll allow it, after your victory over that Matoi girl. It would seem you are worthy of the kamui" Ragyo says

"Thank you mother" Satsuki says

"But I didn't call for that" Ragyo says

"Then what did you call for?" Satsuki asks

"I called because I want you to do something for me" Ragyo says

"I'm listening" Satsuki says

"I want you to find the Requiem Stand Arrow. If the Passione Gang finds it then it could be the end of REVOCS and Honnoji Academy" Ragyo says

"Sure thing mother. I will do us proud" Satsuki says

"Good...come visit anytime" Ragyo says. She hangs up then Satsuki stands up

"The war between me and the Passione Gang starts now. I hope Bruno Bucciarati is prepared" Satsuki says


	5. The Requiem Arrow Saga E1

**Episode 5: A Gang Within The Mists**

**Honnoji Academy**

Two men were on the outskirts of the academy.

"So...your boss wanted you here, Doppio?" A man with a mohawk says

"Yeah Kinagase. Thanks for the ride" Doppio says. He had pink hair and wore a purple sweater that didn't even cover his whole body

"No problem" Kinagase says.

"HEY!" A group of gardeners said

"Oh…" Doppio says

"We're the Gardening Club here, and I'm pretty sure you two don't go here" The captain says

"Well...there are two things you need to know. One, I don't give a shit whether or not I go to this school or not, and two…" Kinagase says.

"Needles" Doppio says

"Yeah...what he said" Kinagase says. He shoots down the gardeners with his needle gun

"Woah" Doppio says

"Now how did you even know I would shoot needles from this gun?" Kinagase asks

"It's one of my abilities. Epipath" Doppio says

"And it does what?" Kinagase asks

"See the future. It allows me to see the future, almost like fortune telling" Doppio says

"Okay. Then, I'll take you to the Passione Gang Home" Kinagase says

"One more question" Doppio says

"What?" Kinagase asks

"Is it true that Nudist Beach and the Passione Gang are working together?" Doppio asks

"If I'm being honest with you. I'm not too sure myself" Kinagase says

"I see. The boss didn't tell me whether or not they're working together" Doppio says

"Your boss...the one no one really has ever seen" Kinagase says

**Passione Home**

Giorno was up and ready for the day

"Ryuko is gonna have massive trouble today...am I right?" Giorno asks. Abbacchio, Mista, Bruno, and Narancia didn't pay attention to him.

"We don't have time for your foolish jokes. Doppio is stopping by today" Abbacchio says

"Doppio" Giorno says

"He is here to discuss about the Requiem Arrow. The boss called me last night about it all" Bruno says

"That's huge" Giorno says

"Yeah. We'll have to meet him at here though. So we will be skipping school today" Bruno says

"YES! NO MATH TEST!" Mista shouts

"Mikisugi isn't going to bother me now" Abbacchio says

"Now...we have to set up everything. Doppio is an important piece to our organization" Bruno says

**Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko and Mako arrived at the academy before the Passione Gang could

"WE'RE FROM THE GAMERS CLUB AND…" The captain says but Ryuko smacks him and cuts up his uniform.

"Wow. That was fast" Mako says

"Yeah. I've been very good at this thing for a really really long time now" Ryuko says.

"Consider a week a long time?" Doppio asks as he comes over

"And what club are you from? The striped sweater club?" Ryuko asks pointing her sword in the direction of Doppio

"No. I'm here for Bucciarati" Doppio says

"Oh yeah. You're the friend of Bruno and the other guys" Mako says

"Long time no see Mankanshoku" Doppio says. He wasn't fond of her at all unlike other members of the Passione Gang

"Okay. Who is this?" Ryuko asks

"This is Doppio. He's a member of the Passione Gang that comes around only for special ocassions" Mako says

"What's so special about now?" Ryuko asks

"Nothing that concerns you. I...gotta go" Doppio says. He heads for the exit

"Bitch" Ryuko says

"He's all business. Now let's go have some lunch" Mako says

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea" Ryuko says

**Passione Home**

Bruno set up a table with glasses of wine for every member, including Doppio. The other members watched carefully.

"This is very important. You must not make any remarks to him, does everyone understand?" Bruno asks

"Sure thing" Giorno, Mista, and Narancia say in unison. Abbacchio stood silently

"Good. Now, he will be arriving very soon" Bruno says. Everyone sat at their designated spot. Doppio opened the door and walked in

"Bruno Bucciarati" Doppio says

"Thanks for coming" Bruno says. Doppio sat down at the remaining spot

"The boss sent me to discuss the Requiem Arrow as you may have heard. The Stand Arrow is what gave each and every one of you stands...well...except for Giorno Giovanna here" Doppio says. Everyone looked at him for a brief time then turned back to the pink haired man

"Go on" Bruno says

"The Requiem Arrow is special. The boss has been researching it for some time now. It can grant Stands evolution to a high enough level that it would make Ragyo Kiryuin look like a bug" Doppio says

"That power…" Abbacchio says

"Do you have something to say Leone Abbacchio?" Doppio asks

"That power...cannot be in the hands of Satsuki Kiryuin" Abbacchio says

"I agree. Which is why I will inform you that the arrow is in possession of a trusted figure" Doppio says

"A trusted figure. The boss?" Giorno asks

"No Giorno. Jean Pierre Polnareff. One of the men that traveled with Jotaro Kujo to defeat Dio Brando" Doppio says

"Seriously?" Narancia asks

"Where is he? Do you know his location?" Bruno asks

"He is coming here to personally deliver it to you. He is on the down low and being cautious right now. Satsuki Kiryuin is keeping a close eye as she is thinking of taking the arrow for herself." Doppio says

"Taking the arrow?" Giorno asks. Abbacchio stood up

"For what? She doesn't even have a stand" Abbacchio says

"But with the arrow. She can become a user, and she could have the power of a Requiem Stand. For someone as evil as her, we cannot allow that" Doppio says. Abbacchio growled and sat back down

"What about Ryuko?" Giorno asks

"Mankanshoku's friend?" Doppio asks

"Yeah" Giorno says

"She has her hands full with the Club Captains. But she could be a large help for us. Talk to her about it" Doppio says

"I will" Giorno says

"Also. I want to ask you a question" Bruno says

"What?" Doppio asks

"Where is the boss right at this moment?" Bruno asks. Doppio stayed silent for a minute

"I...I can't say" Doppio says

"Why not?" Bruno asks

"He told me I couldn't" Doppio says

**Last Night in an Unknown Location**

A man put down the phone. There was barely any light, and it was almost impossible to see Doppio or the Boss

"What if he asks of your location?" Doppio asks

"Do not tell them where I am. It would ruin everything" The Passione Boss says

"But they deserve to know. Our time has come at last" Doppio says

"NO! DO NOT TELL THEM!" The boss shouts

**Present Day**

Doppio began to remember that night.

"Is that…" Giorno says

"Unfortunately. He sometimes will remember things randomly and take almost five minutes just daydreaming. Sometimes I wonder what is going on his head" Mista says

"Strange" Giorno says

**Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko transformed her Scissor Blade into a smaller blade that could fit in her pocket

"Wow Ryuko. You're able to shrink your scissors like that" Mako says

"Last night. Me and Senketsu were able to figure it out" Ryuko says

"Speaking of last night. I was able to read your body weight and your BMR" Senketsu says. Ryuko jumped up

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ryuko shouts

"And I'll say. You have to watch what you put in your body" Senketsu says

"MY WEIGHT AND BMR ARE NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Ryuko shouts

"Wow. It's like a comedy act with only one person" Mako says. She was hit with dozens of needles seconds after saying that.

"What the hell" Ryuko says. Kinagase came towards the two. He had two guns in his hand

"Ryuko Matoi" Kinagase says

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Ryuko asks

"Don't worry. I injected her with healing needles. They'll heal her completely. She'll be awake in three, two, one" Kinagase says. Mako was awake, and all the needles fell off her

"I feel...AMAZING!" Mako shouts

"There are just two things you need to know. One, that kamui you are wearing is highly dangerous, and two, I need you to come with me" Kinagase says

"Like hell I will" Ryuko says

"Then I'll have to take it by force" Kinagase says.

"Not so fast" A voice says. Ryuko and Kinagase look to the side to see Nonon Jakuzure ready to fight

"It's her" Kinagase says

"That's right. Even if Matoi is the enemy right now, you are not permitted in this school" Jakuzure says to Kinagase

"Is that so...looks like I'm outnumbered" Kinagase says. A smokebomb goes off and he disappears. Jakuzure goes after him but Ryuko stays put

**Later that day**

Mikisugi was at a bar sipping some wine.

"He's right here Ryuko" Giorno says. He, Mista, and Narancia were with Ryuko

"HEY!" Ryuko shouts. Mikisugi sipped some more wine. "SOMEONE TRIED TO TAKE AWAY SENKETSU TODAY!" Ryuko shouts

"Kinagase…" Mikisugi says

"Who?" Ryuko asks

"Tsumugu Kinagase. He's a part of the organization known as Nudist Beach. We're to stop Satsuki Kiryuin from taking over the country" Mikisugi says

"So...you're also with Bucciarati?" Ryuko asks

"No. The Passione Gang wants to stop Satsuki's mother, and they rather keep their clothes on...even with that window in Giorno's shirt" Mikisugi says. Narancia and Mista stared at Giorno's chest

"Uh…" Giorno says

"Ryuko. It's okay. I'll be fine" Senketsu says

"Kinagase believes that kamui will become dangerous and eventually destroy all of the country. He also decided to bring Doppio here, an associate of Passione's head boss" Mikisugi says

"Can't you convince him to not try to take Senketsu away. Satsuki Kiryuin has a kamui too now, if he takes away Senketsu then Satsuki will never be defeated" Ryuko says

"True. I believe the kamui is dangerous too, but you have proven there is nothing to worry about" Mikisugi says

"Hold on Mikisugi. If Kinagase tries to attack tommorrow, I'll make sure he doesn't grab Senketsu" Giorno says

"You'd...do that?" Ryuko asks

"Of course. We need all the help we can get if we are to defeat Satsuki" Giorno says

"Hmmmm...I'll allow it" Mikisugi says

"Thank you" Ryuko says. She and the other three leave

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki had Inumuta research the Requiem Arrow

"Inumuta...where is Iori?" Satsuki asks

"He's on his way. He may have learned who possesses the Requiem Arrow" Inumuta says

"Sorry I'm late Lady Satsuki" A male voice says. A blonde man in a lab coat came into the room

"Shiro Iori. Report" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. I can confirm to you that the arrow is in this city. The one who possesses it remains unknown" Iori says

"That's a good portion of information. You and Inumuta are now to work on finding the man" Satsuki says

"Do you want us to go after the possessor?" Inumuta asks

"No...I will take him on, since the possessor is possibly a stand user" Satsuki says. She leaves the room

**The next day**

Ryuko, Giorno, Mako, and Mista looked around. They didn't see anything notable

"Looks like he's not here" Giorno says

"Hey Mista. If he does come, wouldn't you be able to see the needles coming?" Mako asks

"I believe so. They can be deflected with my Sex Pistols" Mista says

"Why the name?" Mako asks

"Araki picked the name. Not me" Mista says

"Who's Araki?" Mako asks

"We don't have time for any small talk. He could…" Giorno says. He sees needles coming towards him. Mista's stand, Sex Pistols came out and deflected all of the needles. None managed to hit the group. Ryuko came out and saw Kinagase coming after her. Giorno stood next to her

"Giorno Giovanna. You're making a mistake" Kinagase says

"No. She needs her kamui" Giorno says

"You're meddling in things you don't understand. This fight is between me and Matoi" Kinagase says

"Hey. He's actually trying to make sure my kamui doesn't get taken away" Ryuko says

"Then there are two things you should know. One, your stand won't be able to defeat me alone. Two, in the end, that kamui will come with me" Kinagase says

"And three, the kamui will stay on her body" Giorno says. Golden Experience comes out

"We'll see about that" Kinagase says. He shoots a bunch of needles. Ryuko was able to deflect some of them. Golden Experience was able to deflect some as well

"Well. You're both very fast. But are you this fast?" Kinagase asks. A smokebomb went off and things began to become unclear

"MISTA!" Giorno shouts

"SEX PISTOLS!" Mista shouts. A bunch of needles came out but they were all deflected away.

"Alright. We're doing it that way" Giorno says. He steps on a couple of needles and transforms them into roaches. They began to go towards Kinagase.

"What?" Kinagase asks confused.

"MUDA!" Golden Experience shouts as he punches Kinagase in the face hard. Ryuko comes out and kicks him in the stomach. Giorno graba the roaches and transforms them back into needles

"That's your stand ability. Life bringing" Kinagase says.

"That's how we won" Ryuko says

"Look. We don't want to take it much farther. You took a pretty bad punch from Golden Experience" Giorno says

"I know" Kinagase says.

"Listen. How about I make you a deal" Giorno says

"Hm. I'll listen" Kinagase says

"If Ryuko's kamui for whatever reason goes haywire, I'll use Golden Experience to stop it" Giorno says

"That...sounds like some type of good deal. I'll take it, but I'm coming back if any signs of it going haywire come out" Kinagase says

"It was that easy. Thanks Giorno" Ryuko says

"I got to take Doppio back anyway. He gave Bucciarati the information already" Kinagase says

"Whoever this Polnareff guy is. We'll find him" Giorno says

"Polnareff. Interesting. I guess I'll be on my way" Kinagase says. He walks away. Mista and Mako were eating croquettes

"Oh. You guys are done" Mako says

"It was that easy" Mista says

**Highway**

Kinagase was taking Doppio home on his motorcycle

"Hey Doppio" Kinagase says

"Yeah" Doppio says

"Say hi to the boss for me" Kinagase says

"I sure will" Doppio says. He began to breath harder and hang onto his head

"Doppio" Kinagase says

"Pull over" Doppio says. Kinagase pulls over. The pink haired member grew a different eye color

"Doppio" Kinagase says.

"Tsumugu Kinagase. Did you not realize at all?" Doppio says. Suddenly, a different voice comes out

"Something tells me I'm not speaking to Doppio anymore" Kinagase says

"No. I am Passione's true boss. There are two souls in this body. One being me and the other being Doppio. Our shared goal is to kill Ragyo Kiryuin" The Passione Boss says

"So that's your motive. I see. Then are two things you should know, Nudist Beach will help you and that there wasn't much of a need to be extra scary" Kinagase says

"You threatened to take away that kamui from Ryuko Matoi. She is an ally to Passione. She must not be touched" The Passione Boss says

"You're defending Matoi. Interesting. Why not reveal yourself earlier?" Kinagase asks

"Because I must remain in secret for now" The Passione Boss says

"I see" Kinagase says. Doppio's eyes change color

"Huh...did he...do something?" Doppio asks. His voice came back to him

"No...nothing important. Now to get you home" Kinagase says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was sipping tea in her room. Iori and Inumuta ran in

"LADY SATSUKI!" Iori shouts

"What is it?" Satsuki asks

"We may have found who is wielding the arrow" Iori says

"Who?" Satsuki asks

"His name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. Backup evidence is Giorno mentioning the arrow and Polnareff in the same sentence" Iori says

"Oh. So Giorno did" Satsuki says

"But no one has encountered him. Maybe we'll have to force him out somehow" Inumuta says

"He'll come out when he does. And I'll take care of it for now. But in the meantime" Satsuki says. She steps up and pulls up a picture of Bucciarati. "I will challenge Bruno Bucciarati to a duel. Me and him facing off against each other"

"Are you sure Lady Satsuki. You barely harmed him against Matoi" Inumuta says

"I am aware. I want to see how we do" Satsuki says

**The next day**

The Passione Gang along with Ryuko and Mako were walking inside the academy. A shining light came down upon the group

"BRUNO BUCCIARATI!" Satsuki shouts. She walks down the stairs that lead to the ground level. Behind her was Sanageyama, Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Gamagori.

"Looks like we got company" Bruno says. He walked towards her. Behind him was Giorno, Abbacchio, Narancia, and Mista. The two groups walked closer towards each other

"I would like to propose to you something tommorrow" Satsuki says

"Sure. What would it be?" Bruno asks

"I would like to challenge you to a duel. Me and you tommorrow. Giorno Giovanna, Ghirga, Mista, and Abbacchio will get special seats with my Elite Four" Satsuki says

"So...you want to finish what we started when you almost killed Ryuko?" Bruno asks

"Yes. Junketsu vs your Zipper Man" Satsuki says. Bruno smiles

"I'll gladly accept. Tommorrow, be prepared for I will not hold back" Bruno says

"That's how I like my opponents" Satsuki says. The two continued to stare at each other. The Student Council President was the first to move and turn back

"Bucciarati" Abbacchio says

"Don't worry. I'm gonna win. My stand is faster and my abilities are superior." Bruno says

"And what if you lose?" Ryuko asks

"Then I'll question my own fighting skills...and dignity" Bruno says

"No...you have the confidence to win. We'll sit next to her Elite Four just because" Abbacchio says

"YOU CAN DO IT BRUNO!" Mako shouts

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it for tommorrow" Bruno says

**Note: Diavolo is gonna be more of an anti-hero in this series. He wants to take down Ragyo Kiryuin but something is gonna make him want to take down Giorno and the others. He won't be like how he is in canon JoJo**


	6. The Requiem Arrow Saga E2

**Episode 6: Battle! Bucciarati vs Satsuki**

**That evening in Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was taking a shower in the other room. Gamagori, Sanageyama, Inumuta, and Jakuzure were gathered together waiting for her to return

"She's gonna fight Bruno Bucciarati. The supposed acting leader of the Passione Gang" Sanageyama says

"And it would seem you lack faith in our Lady Satsuki" Jakuzure says

"Stand Users have always had a despicable advantage against Uniform Users of any kind. Why is this fight gonna be any different?" Sanageyama asks

"Lady Satsuki is more skilled and stronger than all of us. So is Bucciarati, this match should be even" Inumuta says

"She's learning how react faster. Since Zipper Man goes faster than light itself" Gamagori says

"That's why it's a death sentence for her. Bucciarati also is able to implant zippers so her limbs can come off. Doesn't that bring out any red flags?" Sanageyama asks

"It will make this fight closer than her vs Matoi for sure. But if Lady Satsuki isn't careful, she will die" Inumuta says

"Something tells me Bucciarati doesn't even have the guts to kill Lady Satsuki. I mean, Lady Satsuki and Bucciarati have a weird relationship" Jakuzure says

"What?" Sanageyama asks

"Explain" Gamagori says

"Well you see. Lady Satsuki has had so many chances to at best kick out Bucciarati but it has never happened, even if he poses a huge threat. Bucciarati could of allowed Mista to kill her with a bullet but he stopped him" Jakuzure says

"She's right. Mista almost killed Lady Satsuki during her fight with Matoi. But, he was stopped by Bucciarati" Inumuta says

"Strange. Guess Bucciarati is gonna hold back" Gamagori says

"All I think is that we should look forward to a good fight" Jakuzure says

"Right" Sanageyama says. Satsuki came into the room with a bathrobe on

"Lady Satsuki" Jakuzure says

"I'm gonna make a call" Satsuki says

**Jotaro's House, somewhere in the United States**

Jotaro was watching TV then the phone rang for him.

"This is Jotaro Kujo" Jotaro says

"This is Satsuki Kiryuin again. I need at ask some questions about Jean Pierre Polanreff. A man that traveled with you to Egypt" Satsuki says. Jotaro picked up a photo of the Stardust Crusaders team

"What about him?" Jotaro asks

"He has something called the Requiem Arrow, and he is said to be coming to Japan to deliver it to Bruno Bucciarati. Do you know about that?" Satsuki asks

"Yes. Me and Polnareff discussed it the other day" Jotaro says

"I look to take the arrow for a secret plan" Satsuki says

"Secret Plan?" Jotaro asks

"Yes. This plan involves me, Honnoji Academy, and the Passione Gang" Satsuki says

"Hm. Interesting" Jotaro says

"Second question. What exactly is the Requiem Arrow?" Satsuki asks

"Well. It's a stand arrow first, but if it penetrates a stand then the stand will evolve into a Requiem Stand. Are you planning to awaken a stand as well?" Jotaro asks

"I have another idea on my mind. But rest assure. Our goal is to not cause harm" Satsuki says

"I see" Jotaro says

"That's all. Goodnight" Satsuki says. Jotaro puts down the phone

"Looks like I'll have to make a trip to Japan" Jotaro says

**Passione Gang Home**

Bruno Bucciarati was training his stand with Giorno

"You're getting good Giorno" Bruno says

"Yeah. Thanks" Giorno says. Bruno looked down and took his stand back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a little nervous about this" Bruno says

"I don't think there aren't many things you should be worried about" Giorno says

"You're probably right" Bruno says

"It's because Bucciarati doesn't want to lay a finger on Satsuki Kiryuin" Mista says. He, Abbacchio, and Narancia came into the room

"He's right" Abbacchio says

"Listen. We aren't at Honnoji to take down Satsuki Kiryuin, our mission is to stop her and get to Ragyo Kiryuin" Bruno says

"He's right" Narancia says

"No one asked for your opinion" Abbacchio says

"Look. Just because one of Satsuki's men decided to kill one of our own doesn't give us the right to kill one of theirs" Bruno says

"I see what you mean" Giorno says

"But if it were to come down to her and us…" Abbacchio says

"Then I would no doubt choose Passione" Bruno says

"Good. You better" Abbacchio says. He stormed out of the room

"Huh?" Giorno asks

"Abbacchio sometimes questions me. But honestly, I think he should know by now that I would never betray the familia" Bruno says

"First time I heard you call it that" Giorno says

"Well. We're family here" Bruno says

**The next day**

Honnoji was filled with students. The ones with the best seats were Gamagori, Jakuzure, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Giorno, Abbacchio, Mista, and Narancia

"Nonon. This feels...kinda awkward" Mista says

"Yeah" Jakuzure says. Gamagori and Abbacchio stared at each other

"Nonon?" Narancia asks

"Narancia. You know about my history" Mista says

"WHAT'S UP GUYS!" Mako shouts as she and Ryuko were not too far away

"Hey Ryuko. Hey Mako" Giorno says

"Hey there Giorno" Ryuko says

"There's actually someone with us" Mako says. There was a man in a black hat and black school uniform

"Is that?" Sanageyama asks

"JOTARO KUJO!" Inumuta shouts

"Got room for three more?" Jotaro asks

"Lady Satsuki designated these seats for…" Gamagori says

"Sure go ahead" Giorno says. Jotaro, Ryuko, and Mako jumped down and sat next to Narancia

"Lady Satsuki is about to make her entrance" Sanageyama says

"And so is Bucciarati" Abbacchio says. From one side of the arena, Satsuki came out, she clicked her heels

"Come on out. BRUNO BUCCIARATI!" Satsuki says. Bruno Bucciarati came out from the other side

"I am ready to fight. Today, I will see to it that I win this matchup, then, I will prove to be superior" Bruno says. Satsuki activated her kamui

"Kamui Junketsu" Satsuki says

"That's a lot of skin showing. STICKY FINGERS!" Bruno shouts

"Let's see who is the strongest leader then, shall we?" Satsuki asks. The two came closer to each other. Shockwaves came from Satsuki's willpower alone. A blue aura came from Bucciarati with his stand behind him

"Willpower alone is causing a shock throughout the stadium. But Bucciarati seems to be able to stand up to it" Jotaro says

"Yeah. Most stand users were able to" Giorno says. Bruno and Satsuki charged at each other. Satsuki's blade met with Sticky Fingers' fist causing a massive shockwave throughout the stadium. Mako was sent flying but both Golden Experience and Star Platinum caught her

"That was bigger than last time" Ryuko says. Satsuki and Bruno were pushed back

"That's not gonna happen again" Satsuki says

"Like you can actually catch up to my stand" Bruno says. He disappeared into the floor

"His zipper attack" Gamagori says

"He made zippers throughout the stadium. Satsuki doesn't know when he might strike" Giorno says. Satsuki looked around angrily, Bruno came out of the ground from behind

"ARI!" Sticky Fingers shouted as he punched Satsuki in the face

"There you are" Satsuki says. She then notices that her right arm is gone, it carried her blade.

"You didn't see me embed a zipper onto your arm. Guess I can outsmart even you" Bruno says. Satsuki looked at him angrily

"ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI!" Sticky Fingers shouted as he sent out a punching barrage and caused Satsuki to crash onto the ground

"Damn it. That kamui is protecting you too well" Bruno says

"Lady Satsuki...is losing?" Sanageyama asks. Bruno looked and saw she was no longer on the ground

"Huh?" Bruno asks. Satsuki was behind him and she pressed her blade onto his back, causing the stand user to crash into the nearby wall

"HOLY SHIT!" Narancia shouts

"Is he even alive after that blow?" Mista asks

"Bakuzan is a special sword even keener than Matoi's blade" Satsuki says. Bruno got off the wall and was badly injured. He retreated into one of his zippers

"Stand Users may be all powerful, but a Uniform Users' durability is far greater, Lady Satsuki can easily put Bucciarati down if she were to hit him again" Jakuzure says

"Unfortunately, she's right" Abbacchio says

"For Bucciarati to hold up this long, is amazing" Jotaro says. Satsuki looked around

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Satsuki shouts

"She's actually getting mad. Serves that bitch right" Ryuko says. Satsuki turned around and Bruno was inside a zipper on her back. Sticky Fingers pulled Satsuki's hair causing her to get distracted. Sticky Fingers then poked of Satsuki's eyes causing her to feel pain in them as well

"Now you can't even see me" Bruno says. Sticky Fingers embedded created zippers on both of her legs then kicked them both off of her causing her body to fall onto the ground

"DAMN YOU!" Satsuki shouts. Sticky Fingers created more zippers on her arms and took them off as well. There was a giant awe throughout the stadium

"I think I will take the victory. There is absolutely nothing you can do now" Bruno says. Satsuki closed her eyes and smiled

"It seems you have bested me. I admit defeat" Satsuki says

"NO WAY!" All of the Elite Four shout in unison

"HA! FUCK YOU BITCH!" Ryuko shouts

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! HE DID IT!" Narancia shouts. He hugged Mako tightly

"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch" Giorno says. Bruno attached Satsuki's limbs back, Junketsu deactivated and she went to her knees

"Can you even handle that things' power?" Bruno asks

"To tell you the truth, I cannot. But I have to do what's best for Honnoji" Satsuki says

"I get it. I have to do what's best for Passione too" Bruno says

"You're a very kind man, didn't think you would actually reattach my limbs, seeing as how you want to get rid of me" Satsuki says

"We want to get rid of your mother, all we need to do is get past you. But I think I rather do it by different means" Bruno says

"Maybe you just don't want to get rid of me at all" Satsuki says

"Wh-what" Bruno says

"It's okay, I don't want to get rid of you either, you have too good of a soul, that stabilizes a team of misfits that have become family" Satsuki says. Bruno looked up at his crew then back at the Student Council President

"Yeah. I do have my famila with me" Bruno says

"Thank you for being an amazing challenger. Have an amazing day" Satsuki says. She turns around and walks away. Bruno then stood there looking at her

"What" Gamagori and Abbacchio say in unison. Jotaro got up and walked away

**Three Hours Later at a restaurant**

The Passione Gang, Ryuko, and Mako celebrated Bruno's win against Satsuki

"Hell yeah. That was amazing" Narancia says

"Thank you all" Bruno says

"Hey Bucciarati. You don't seem satisfied. You whooped that bitch's ass harder than a old cartoon character" Ryuko says

"I know that...but...something doesn't feel right to me" Bruno says

"There will come a time when you will have take down Satsuki Kiryuin for good. I will never understand why you have to let her go" Abbacchio says

"Maybe it's because Bruno feels some special way towards her" Mako says

"HA! I highly doubt that" Ryuko says

"Don't be ridiculous Mako. I will never have feelings for her. Never" Bruno says. Abbacchio stared at him intensely

"Yeah. Keep saying that" Abbacchio says

"Besides. We got an arrow to find. Heard Polnareff shouldn't be hiding for too much longer" Bruno says

"Yeah. He shouldn't" Giorno says

**Satsuki's Room**

Jotaro entered the room with a serious look

"Something tells me you're nothing like your mother" Jotaro says. Satsuki was sipping tea in her robe

"And what makes you say that?" Satsuki asks

"You used mercy on Bucciarati. Something your devillish mother would never do" Jotaro says

"Is that a bad thing, Jotaro Kujo?" Satsuki asks

"Not at all" Jotaro says

"Then why do you sound as if you're about to go off?" Satsuki asks

"Because, I don't want you hurting Polnareff" Jotaro says

"And why would I do such a harsh thing?" Satsuki asks

"Because Ragyo Kiryuin is an evil blooming upon this country. I've seen it with Dio, and I've seen it with Yoshikage Kira" Jotaro says

"Say what you want about my mother, I don't mind" Satsuki says

"Listen. I won't hesitate to come back and kick your ass if you lay a finger on the Stand Arrow, or Polnareff" Jotaro says

"Understood" Satsuki says as she sips her tea. Jotaro walks out of the room, then the Elite Four walks in

"Was that Jotaro?" Sanageyama asks

"It was. He warned me about if I were to hurt Jean Pierre Polnareff. The man that has the Stand Arrow" Satsuki says

"Jean Pierre Polnareff was a healthy man when he traveled with Jotaro to Egypt, now he's crippled and is able to use only one eye. Far weaker than what he used to be" Inumuta says

"Listen. I am not killing Polnareff, but I will take the arrow, because that is the key to our goal. It will make Honnoji Academy a far greater superpower among the country" Satsuki says

"Are you still gonna keep the Passione Gang?" Gamagori asks

"What?" Satsuki asks

"Excuse what I am about to say but you have constantly given Bucciarati the easy way out no matter how many times he has committed treason upon the school" Gamagori says

"Him defeating me gave me more of a reason to keep him enrolled at this school" Satsuki says

"Plus you feel a certain way towards him" Jakuzure says

"You know that is not true Jakuzure" Satsuki says

"She has a point there. You only think Giorno as a worthy soldier. But Bucciarati, you want him up here with you" Sanageyama says

"As my?" Satsuki asks

"Lover" Sanageyama says. Satsuki turned around and pointed her sword at his chin

"Excuse me?" Satsuki asks. Sanageyama laughed

"Never change Lady Satsuki" Sanageyama says. Satsuki put away her sword

"I think it's best you leave. All of you, get some rest" Satsuki says. The Elite Four stepped out of the room

**Somewhere in the city**

Jotaro walked into the city and looked around

"Hey Jotaro" A familiar voice says. Jotaro looked and saw Polnareff in a wheelchair

"Polnareff" Jotaro says

"I thought you were in the US" Polnareff says

"I came here to watch the match between Satsuki and Bucciarati" Jotaro says

"It was an amazing fight. Glad Bucciarati came out on top" Polnareff says

"Me too. I'm heading to Tokyo so I can go back home" Jotaro says

"Cool" Polnareff says. He took out the Stand Arrow

"Is that?" Jotaro asks

"Yes. It's the Stand Arrow, it's different than the rest. Hope Bucciarati gets to me before anyone else does, I don't wish to see it in Satsuki Kiryuin's hands" Polnareff says

"Yeah. I warned her that if she were to hurt you. I would come back here and kick her ass" Jotaro says

"Classic Jotaro. Anyways, I'm gonna continue hiding till I call Bucciarati over tommorrow night." Polnareff says

"Alright then. I guess this is goodbye for now" Jotaro says. He walks away

"Yeah. See ya Jotaro" Polnareff says.

"Seems as if he's matured. Good for him" Jotaro says

**Mako's Home**

Ryuko was in the shower

"Hey Ryuko. Can I talk to you real quick?" Senketsu asks

"Sure. What's up?" Ryuko asks

"Are you okay with Bucciarati defeating Satsuki. Even if we didn't?" Senketsu asks

"Not really. I just wanted to see that bitch's face get stomped and beatened into the ground" Ryuko says

"We'll get stronger soon. I promise" Senketsu says

"Yeah. I need to get to Bucciarati's level. And fast" Ryuko says

**Passione Home**

Bruno Bucciarati continued to have his stand punch stumps of wood. Giorno looked and walked over to him

"Are you...okay?" Giorno asks

"I am fine Giorno. I want my stand to get used to punching hard objects. Then I can become stronger" Bruno says

"But you defeated Satsuki" Giorno says

"She's more informed about my tricks. Satsuki Kiryuin isn't the one that would lose to the same person twice" Bruno says

"I see your point. That Inumuta is very skilled in analysis" Giorno says

"Plus. We never know when Ragyo Kiryuin is gonna show up" Bruno says

"I guess you're right" Giorno says

"You can feel free to spare with me after I destroy this last pound of wood" Bruno says

"Okay" Giorno says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was sipping tea once more

"You have a call" Satsuki's butler says. He handed her the phone

"Yeah" Satsuki says

"Well, it seems you lost a battle against a man that is nothing special" A voice says

"I know. I will pay the consequence...mother" Satsuki says

"No. I will let this one slide, but I want that arrow with me whenever you have the chance. I look forward to you visiting me again" Ragyo Kiryuin says. She was glowing on the other side of the phone

"I will visit" Satsuki says

"And another thing before I go" Ragyo says

"What?" Satsuki asks

"Alert me if you ever see Diavolo again" Ragyo says

"Diavolo?" Satsuki asks

"Passione's Boss, and my archrival. He must be dealt with" Ragyo says

"Understood. I will do whatever it takes" Satsuki says

"Okay. Goodbye" Ragyo says

"Goodbye" Satsuki says. She puts down the phone

"So that is the name of the Passione Leader, Diavolo. The man that worked close with mother until he ultimately betrayed her. He is now a stand user with one of the most complicated abilities above even Bucciarati" Satsuki says

**Unknown Location**

A man with pink hair with black polkadots looked down in a dark room

"So Ragyo Kiryuin. It would seem your daughter isn't as strong as I believed" Diavolo says


	7. The Requiem Arrow Saga E3

**Episode 7: The Man In The Wheelchair (Chariot Requiem Part 1)**

**Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko cut up another club president's outift, and Senketsu absorbed the Life Fiber thread that came out

"Ryuko…" Giorno says as he began to pant

"What? Are you tired already?" Ryuko asks

"Yeah" Giorno says

"Come on. You said you were gonna help me with these club presidents" Ryuko says

"But...that's the eleventh today" Giorno says

"Ryuko. It has been that many. Let the guy rest" Senketsu says. Ryuko sighed

"Fine. You can rest" Ryuko says

"Thanks" Giorno says. He walks away slowly

**Satsuki's Room**

The Elite Four watched as Ryuko and Giorno went through eleven club presidents

"That's...eleven" Inumuta says

"Eleven?" Gamagori asks

"Yep. Eleven in a row" Jakuzure says

"Is Lady Satsuki gonna continue allowing this?" Sanageyama asks

"Trust Lady Satsuki. She knows exactly what she's doing and isn't stupid" Jakuzure says

"Sheesh" Sanageyama says. Satsuki walked up to the four

"I may need them to the club presidents to cease activity for the day. I need that arrow tonight" Satsuki says

"Right. I'll order to stop them" Gamagori says

**Honnoji Academy**

Giorno was catching his breath next to Mista

"Come on bud. Let it all out" Mista says. The Passione Gang along with Ryuko and Mako were having some lunch

"You're that tired Giorno?" Bruno asks

"Yes. It was exhausting" Giorno says

"It wasn't that bad GioGio" Ryuko says

"GioGio?" Mako asks

"Yeah. I thought about it for a while. The name suits him" Ryuko says

"GioGio. Nice. Then what is Giorno allowed to call you?" Senketsu asks

"He can call me Ryuko and that's final" Ryuko says

"Oh" Senketsu says

"Thank you again Ryuko and Mako for agreeing to help us with the arrow hunt" Bruno says

"It's no problem Bruno. So when do we expect the guy to come out?" Ryuko asks

"Sometime tonight. Not sure when, but he'll call and tell us the location" Bruno says

"I have faith in them getting the arrow, but what's stopping Satsuki from using cameras to locate Polnareff. I mean, she controls the entire place" Senketsu says

"True" Ryuko says. Giorno looked over to her

"Hey Ryuko. Talking to Senketsu again?" Giorno asks

"Yeah. In some way...he might be like a stand, except he can talk...and it's only to me" Ryuko says

"Interesting" Giorno says

"We got to be sharp tonight" Bruno says

"Yeah. We'll be...right Mako" Ryuko says

"Right. I'll do what it take to help my best friend help a gang of misfits" Mako says

"So...for Ryuko?" Narancia asks

"FOR RYUKOOOOOOOOO!" Mako shouts

**That night at the Passione Home**

Everyone waited patiently for a call. Narancia was listening to his music. A phone call rang and Bruno answered it

"This is Bucciarati" Bruno says. Everyone waited patiently to say another word. "We're on our way" Bruno says. He puts down the phone. "Let's go. Narancia, put away the music"

"YEAH NARANCIA!" Ryuko shouts. She gets out her Scissor Blade and stabs Narancia's radio

"HEY!" Narancia shouts

"Let's go" Ryuko says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki was ready for anything. She was standing with Junketsu on and her sword into the ground. Iori broke into the room

"LADY SATSUKI!" Iori shouts

"Have you found him?" Satsuki asks

"Yes. He's five miles east of here at an abondoned building" Iori says

"Then. I shall go" Satsuki says

**Abandoned Building**

Polnareff was waiting for the arrival of the Passione Gang. He had the Stand Arrow in his hand.

"Jean Pierre Polnareff" The voice of Satsuki Kiryuin says. She lands with Junketsu activated and her blade ready to fight

"Satsuki Kiryuin. You actually came" Polnareff says

"I am here for that arrow. Give it me, and I promise that I will not harm you" Satsuki says

"I rather have you harm me, then you harm this entire country" Polnareff says. Satsuki closed her eyes then looked down, then she looked back up and opened her eyes

"That's a shame. Then I'll need to take it from you" Satsuki says. She charges at Polnareff

"SILVER CHARIOT!" Polnareff shouts. Silver Chariot comes out and blocks Satsuki's blade

"Another stand" Satsuki says. She and Chariot continued to duke it out in a swordfight. Chariot went for the kill but Satsuki went behind Polnareff and kicked him in the head softly knocking him and his stand down.

"You...monster" Polnareff says struggling to move. Satsuki went down to one knee

"I'm sorry. But I need that arrow" Satsuki says. She noticed that the arrow was no longer in his hand. "That's not possible" Satsuki says. She then noticed that Polnareff was dead. "What" Satsuki says. She notices that there were no marks on Polnareff nor was there blood on her blade. "No marks nor is there any blood on Bakuzan. This doesn't make any sense" Satsuki says

"HEY!" A voice says. Satsuki looked and saw the Passione Gang, Ryuko, and Mako. Satsuki ran away from the scene

"YOU BITCH!" Ryuko shouts. She activates Senketsu and rushes after her

"Everyone else. Let's get to Polnareff" Bruno says. The group rushes towards the dead man

"Satsuki Kiryuin killed him. That monster" Mista says

"There's no blood though" Giorno says

"No...there's only a small wound on the side of his face. That shouldn't be anything lethal" Mako says

"I'll use my stand. Moody Blues" Abbacchio says. He uses his stand to replay Satsuki's fight with Polnareff. He sees that Satsuki lightly kicked down the man but didn't do anything too bad

"What…" Bruno says

"HOLD ON, GO BACK!" Giorno shouts. Abbacchio played back to when Satsuki kicks him. The Stand Users see that the arrow is stabbed into Chariot as Polnareff is falling

"The arrow. It was inside his stand" Bruno says

"But he's dead" Mako says

**Somewhere in the streets.**

Ryuko continued to chase Satsuki but then she noticed that she was long gone

"Damnit. That bitch" Ryuko says. She then hears little footsteps. She turned around and saw a man that looks like a walking shadow

"Ryuko...who is that?" Senketsu asks.

"RUN!" A voice says. It sounded like Polnareff's. Ryuko looked and saw a turtle

"What" Ryuko says

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT SPOTS YOU!" The voice shouts. Ryuko grabs the turtle and runs away

**Back to where Polnareff's corpse laid**

The group tried to see what exactly happened. Ryuko came back with the turtle

"I lost her, but I came back and grabbed this talking turtle" Ryuko says

"...and why did you do that?" Mista asks

"Because, there is something strange about him"

"Listen. That thing is dangerous" The turtle says

"What thing?" Abbacchio asks

"He may refer to that shadow thing" Ryuko says. Everyone looked at her

"Repeat that" Bruno says

"That shadow thing. It looked human but…" Ryuko says

"No...there is no way. Polnareff is dead" Bruno says

"I'm right here" The turtle says

"Huh?" Mako asks

"I'm Polnareff. My stand became it's own being, and placed my soul into this turtle" Polnareff says

"You mean that shadow thing was…" Ryuko says

"Silver Chariot Requiem" Polnareff says

"A Requiem Stand. So it is true" Abbacchio says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki walked into her room. Junketsu deactivated and the girl went down to one knee. The Elite Four looked at her

"Lady Satsuki" Sanageyama says

"The arrow doesn't belong to either the Passione Gang nor us" Satsuki says

"I don't follow" Sanageyama says

"It's just gone. Polnareff hid it somewhere before he died" Satsuki says

"I can replay the cameras and gather information about the entire thing" Inumuta says

"Do that. The rest of us" Satsuki says. She grabs four Gameboys. "Anybody up to play some Pokemon?"

"YEAH!" Gamagori shouts

**The next morning**

Satsuki, Jakuzure, Gamagori, and Sanageyama played Pokemon till that time

"GOD DAMNIT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW FIGHTING BEATS STEEL!" Sanageyama shouts

"That honestly doesn't even make any sense" Jakuzure says. Inumuta walks into the room

"Alright Lady Satsuki, I have all the available information" Inumuta says. The othet four save their game and put the Gameboys away

"What happened?" Satsuki asks

"So, you never did kill Polnareff, but the Stand Arrow looked like it almost completely disappeared" Inumuta says

"Is there anything else?" Satsuki asks

"As a matter of fact, yes. Not too far away from the corpse, a man that looks like a shadow appeared" Inumuta says

"A shadow...could be just some civillian" Jakuzure says

"I had this examined and...it had an arrow imprint on its neck" Inumuta says

"An arrow, imprinted on its neck?" Gamagori asks

"Yes Gamagori" Inumuta says

"A Requiem Stand...running loose" Satsuki says

"You mean that's a wild stand?" Sanageyama asks

"My theory is that, the stand is Polnareff's that has become it's own seperate being, it's why we are able to see even though we don't possess a stand. I cannot allow it to continue to live" Satsuki says

**Somewhere nearby Honnoji Academy**

Chariot Requiem walked nearby the school. Many students around were put into a deep sleep. Ryuko, and Giorno walked towards the school

"Is it really a good idea for the others to stay behind?" Ryuko asks

"I guess. I mean, what if we run into Chariot Requiem?" Giorno asks

"Yeah. That's understandable" Ryuko says. The two walked then saw students fast asleep

"Huh?" Giorno asks

"Why would they be asleep on the side of the road?" Ryuko asks. Satsuki jumped and went in front of the two

"Stay back Matoi and Giovanna" Satsuki says. Bruno Bucciarati runs and gets in front of the two

"Damnit. I knew this would happen" Bruno says

"Bucciarati" Giorno says

"I got worried, so I ran out and followed you guys" Bruno says. Chariot Requiem saw and looked at the four

"Hey...I don't feel so awake" Ryuko says

"Ryuko. Stay awake. This is that stand's doing" Senketsu says

"No...I must not…" Satsuki says. She went to one knee then fell asleep

"Satsuki. You...must…" Bruno says. He was next to fall asleep. Giorno did so as well

"Oh...damnit" Ryuko says

"RYUKO!" Senketsu shouts

**Three Hours Later**

Mako, Mista, and Narancia pulled the four into the academy

"Yep. Fast asleep" Mista says

"Look. Ryuko is waking up" Mako says. Ryuko woke up

"That stand" Ryuko says

"Ryuko. Are you okay?" Narancia asks

"Ryuko...should be fine" Ryuko says. Bruno also woke up

"Bucciarati" Mista says

"I don't have time to play games" Bruno says.

"Bucciarati. The stand put us to sleep" Ryuko says

"...Matoi, I am aware of that" Bruno says

"Matoi?" Ryuko asks confused

"Since when has Bruno called Ryuko that?" Mako asks. Ryuko looked down

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuko shouts

"What's wrong?" Bruno asks

"Why do I have two lumps on my chest?" Ryuko asks

"You mean your boobs?" Mako asks

"Ryuko. Stop acting weird" Narancia says

"I am not Ryuko. I'M GIORNO!" Ry...I mean Giorno shouts. Bruno looked down

"Giovanna?" Bruno asks

"Satsuki…" Giorno says. Bru...I mean Satsuki looked down

"What did that thing do to me?" Satsuki in Bruno's body asks. The other two woke up

"Mako. Thank God you guys found me" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"I'm in a girl's body. I feel much more flexible" Bruno in Satsuki's body says

"That stand must of did something" Mista says

"Abbacchio is speaking to Mikisugi about the threat right now" Mako says

"Okay. Then we're covered. Giorno and Ryuko come with me" Bruno in Satsuki's body says. The three ran away

"So...how do I summon the stand?" Satsuki in Bruno's body asks

"Is that even possible, because even if you're in Bucciarati's body, your soul needs to possess a stand. As a stand is a manifestation of one's soul" Mista says

**Rooftops**

Bruno, Ryuko, and Giorno went onto the roof

"So...you're Giorno" Senketsu says

"So that's how you sound...Senketsu" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"Look. I think you might be able to activate me since this is Ryuko's body" Senketsu says

"How interesting" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"I see you met Senketsu. That's awesome" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"I don't think I'll be able to wear this kamui. I'm not as strong willed as Satsuki" Bruno in Satsuki's body says

"Hey. Since I'm in Giorno's body, can't I summon the stand?" Ryuko in Giorno's body asks

"Unfortunately no. A stand is a manifestation of one's spirit, and since Golden Experience is a manifestation of Giorno's spirit. The stand went with him" Bruno in Satsuki's body says

"Fuck. That sucks" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"A kamui and stand user" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"DON'T GET USED TO IT!" Ryuko in Giorno's body shouts

"Okay okay. Sheesh" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki in Bruno's body marched into the room. The Elite Four looked confused

"Bucciarati. What are you doing here?" Gamagori asks

"I am not Bucciarati" Satsuki in Bruno's body says

"Yeah. We don't play those games" Sanageyama says. He points his sword at her head

"Sanageyama. This is the power of Silver Chariot Requiem. He swapped my soul and Bucciarati's soul. So that is why I am in his body, and he is in mine" Satsuki in Bruno's body says

"Then tell us something only Lady Satsuki would know?" Inumuta asks

"You named your Bulbasaur, Charmander just so that we would bring out a Water, Rock, or Ground type Pokemon" Satsuki in Bruno's body says. Inumuta screamed

"Okay. It's her" Jakuzure says

"Chariot Requiem. What is that?" Gamagori asks

"Thw reault of Jean Pierre Polnareff's stand gaining the power of the Stand Arrow" Satsuki in Bruno's body says

"We got to return you to normal in anyway possible" Sanageyama says

"No. If you approach Chariot Requiem. He will put you to sleep and swap your souls. I will go out there just to gain back my regular body" Satsuki in Bruno's body says

"Is that really the only reason you'll go?" Sanageyama asks

"Yes. I'm not getting involved with him any longer. Besides, I believe in both Giovanna and Bucciarati" Satsuki in Bruno's body says. She gets up and walks out of the room

**Honnoji Academy**

Many of the students were asleep. Mako looked at Turtle Polnareff

"Then I tried to kill Dio while Jotaro was supposingly unconscious" Polnareff says

"Wow. Seems like a long journey" Mako says

"Yeah" Polnareff says. Mista, and Narancia looked as Mikisugi and Abbacchio walked together

"Well. Looks like Mako made a new friend" Mikisugi says. He was in his disguised form

"Mr Mikisugi. I made a new friend" Mako says

"You're second friend. Right?" Mikisugi asks

"Yes. This is Polnareff. He's a turtle" Mako says. Mikisugi looked at the shell and showed a gem on it

"Interesting" Mikisugi says

"Look. We can't let…" Abbacchio says. He froze in his tracks. Everyone looked in the same direction and saw Chariot staring down at the sleeping students

"That's him?" Mikisugi asks. Everyone nodded their heads. Out of a zipper came Bruno in Satsuki's body

"It's Bucciarati" Mista says

"In Satsuki Kiryuin's body" Mikisugi says. Bruno tried to reach for the arrow inside but Sticky Fingers stopped him

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Bruno in Satsuki's body says. Chariot Requiem looked at him

"BUCCIARATI! GET OUT THE WAY!" Satsuki in Bruno's body shouts as she comes down. Both of them crashed into each other and fell down. Chariot put them both to sleep at the same time. He then looked at the group in the distance

"He's...looking this way" Narancia says

"Run" Polnareff says

"But Bucciarati" Mista says

"RUN!" Polnareff shouts. Everyone runs away. Mako grabs the turtle. Chariot Requiem went after him. Satsuki woke up and realized she was back in her original body

"Good. I'm back" Satsuki says. Bruno also wakes up

"Satsuki Kiryuin. We need to team up here. It is the only way we can take down a common threat" Bruno says

"I can agree with that Bucciarati" Satsuki says. The two get up. She then begins to hold Bruno's hand

"Huh?" Bruno asks. Satsuki lets go

"Sorry. Meant to grab Bakuzan" Satsuki says. Bruno looks at her in a calm manner

"Let's...just go" Bruno says

"Right" Satsuki says

**Rooftops**

Ryuko and Giorno in each other's bodies looked around for the Requiem Stand

"There are some students fast asleep. But I'm still not sure where he is" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"That gives us a lead on where he's at" Senketsu says. Giorno looked to the right

"I see him. He's chasing after the others. While Bucciarati and Satsuki are chasing after him" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"Hey Giorno. You should go alone" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"No. I can't defeat him alone. Anyways, what if the oppurtunity comes to get our original bodies back" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"There isn't much I can do" Ryuko in Giorno's body says

"Ryuko...but…" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"GO! IF THE CHANCES TO GET BACK OUR ORIGINAL BODIES COMES UP, I'LL HEAD DOWN!" Ryuko in Giorno's body shouts. Giorno headed down

"Transform Giorno" Senketsu says. He stopped

"Okay. Here it goes" Giorno in Ryuko's body says. He transforms and sees the rest of Ryuko's body

"Is something wrong?" Senketsu asks

"This feels weird. Ryuko's body is exposed" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"Don't worry about that. It'll just drain your borrowed blood" Senketsu says

"Right" Giorno in Ryuko's body says. He speeds and comes in front of Chariot Requiem. He stopped in his tracks

"Giovanna. You cannot defeat that thing" Satsuki says

"I see you got your bodies back" Giorno in Ryuko's body says. Chariot Requiem looked at the boy trapped in a girl's body

"Giorno. Satsuki is right. There is no way to defeat this thing. He's immortal without a user" Bruno says

"I can resist his tricks" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

"Damnit. Something is trying to make me fall asleep" Senketsu says

"Fight it. That's the only way we have a chance here" Giorno in Ryuko's body says

**To be continued**


	8. The Requiem Arrow Saga E4

**Episode 8: Battle! Giorno vs Chariot Requiem (Chariot Requiem Part 2)**

**Inside the hallways of Honnoji Academy**

Mako and Polnareff watched as Giorno was about to take on Chariot Requiem

"Hey Polnareff. What exactly...happened to make your stand like this?" Mako asks

"It was the arrow. The Requiem Arrow made it like this" Polnareff says

"But...how?" Mako asks

"Maybe I'll have to take it from the start**. **I retrieved the arrow from Passione's boss. He gave it me so I can hide it from REVOCs or anyone connected to the organization, like Satsuki Kiryuin. He said he would contact me so he can give it to other members when they need it the most." Polnareff explains

"So that's why you're giving it back now" Mako says

"Simply. Between that time period, I lived in a small village. One day, the arrow fell between the wall and some furniture. I reached out for the arrow but it wasn't enough. I had my stand, Silver Chariot retrieve it, but as soon as it reached, it was pierced by the arrow then it evolved. I decided to leave it evolved but then I noticed that animals and farmers began to fall asleep and act strange. I figured it was my stand, which was acting rather independent, so I took the arrow away and stopped it from causing more trouble. Then I figured that the arrow was special. Soon, I looked at the photo of another arrow and the Requiem Arrow. They were somehow different. I came to the conclusion that the arrow I possessed carried a hidden power that a normal arrow wouldn't. So, I decided on the name, Requiem Arrow. Then it just carried on" Polnareff explains

"Why Requiem?" Mako asks

"You ask so many questions Mako. I thought it would sound cool at the time" Polnareff says

**Battle Scene**

Giorno in Ryuko's body was ready to take on Chariot Requiem. Bruno and Satsuki were right behind him

"Giorno. If you have a brain, use it. This thing is too strong for you" Bruno says

"Give it a rest Bucciarati. He's not gonna stop. Besides, let's see how this plays out" Satsuki says

"Do you not care about his safety?" Bruno asks

"He'll be fine. He's resisting some of Chariot's abilities" Satsuki says. Giorno charged at him and cut off the automated stand's head with the Scissor Blade

"Woah. That was rather easy" Giorno says. He looked back at the stand

"Maybe you and Ryuko will switch bodies again" Senketsu says

"It's not happening" Giorno says. Ryuko came down from the roof

"YOU KILLED HIM AND NOW WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS!" Ryuko shouts. Giorno turned around and saw her angry

"Now Ryuko. I thought that if he died, we would go back to normal" Giorno says

"GIOVANNA! THE STAND IS NOT DEAD!" Satsuki shouts. Giorno and Ryuko looked and saw Chariot Requiem put his head back on himself

"Yeah. Something told me it shouldn't have been that easy" Giorno says. He tried to resist the sleep manipulation

"Listen to me Giorno. Give the blade to Ryuko, she may be able to do something" Senketsu says

"Good idea" Giorno says. He throws Ryuko the Scissor Blade

"Thanks. Man, your body is weak" Ryuko says

"Thanks for the encouragement" Giorno says. Ryuko charged and then cut off a part of Chariot's neck that caused the arrow the fall out

"Yes" Ryuko says

"The arrow is out" Bruno says. He runs to grab it but then Sticky Fingers chokes him

"BUCCIARATI!" Giorno shouts. Satsuki pulls him away from the arrow. Chariot Requiem grabs the arrow and looks at the two of them. Ryuko stabbed the stand in the back but it used it's elbow to poke her eye

"SHIT!" Ryuko shouts. Giorno charged by then Golden Experience held him back from hurting him. Chariot Requiem walked towards the two and then put them to sleep

"Bucciarati. Are you okay?" Satsuki asks

"I'm fine" Bruno says in a very harsh tone

"Stand Users seem to be no good for once. It put Matoi and Giovanna to sleep. This should guarentee that they will be switched back" Satsuki says

"What do we do for now?" Bruno asks

"I'll go" Satsuki says. She charged and used her blade to send Chariot flying off into a wall. She looked at Ryuko and Giorno's respective bodies

"Well. It looks like it's over for now" Satsuki says. Ryuko and Giorno both woke up. They looked at themselves

"Well. We're back in business" Giorno says. He hands back Ryuko the Scissor Blade

"Thanks" Ryuko says

"It was nice to talk to Giorno. He was a good man" Senketsu says

"Right. Now what's the plan?" Ryuko asks

"Ryuko should cut Chariot into pieces so that he would not focus on my stand. Then I can beat him till he's dead" Giorno says

"No Giorno. He's a stand, you can't defeat an automated stand with brute force" Bruno says

"Better idea. Matoi can cut up the stand with her blade, then Giovanna can punch the stand hard enough and then once it touches Bakuzan, it will be sent flying far enough to where it will never come back" Satsuki says

"Then the arrow would be lost forever. Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"The plan isn't to permanently kill the stand, but to send it far away from here. I'll have Inumuta and Iori to find a way to kill it, if it shall ever return" Satsuki says

"Rather kill it now. So it doesn't give me a man's body ever again" Ryuko says

"Not like I didn't like it either. My back hurted" Giorno says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryuko asks

"We do not have time to fight you two. I suggest you stop right now" Bruno says. Chariot Requiem walked over with the arrow in it's hand

"There he is" Satsuki says

"Alright. Ryuko" Giorno says. Ryuko blitzed Chariot Requiem and cut his arms and head off of him. He fell down to the ground

"NOW GIOVANNA!" Satsuki shouts. Giorno came up and Golden Experience plummeled the stand to the ground

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAA!" Golden Experience shouts. Chariot Requiem got his body parts back on his body. But he was flown towards Satsuki. She prepared her blade to send the stand flying off into the distance. She tapped on the stand and sent it far away. Ryuko and Giorno fist bumped each other

"YEAH!" Bruno shouts

"Now that our truce is over. I must go" Satsuki says. She walks away from the three others. Ryuko began to grow angry

"What's wrong?" Giorno asks

"I'm done. I am going to crack down on my father's killer" Ryuko says

"How?" Bruno asks

"I'm gonna fight Satsuki Kiryuin again. I've gotten better with Senketsu, and I will fight" Ryuko says. Mako with Polnareff in her hand came down

"Do you really mean it Ryuko?" Mako asks

"Yes. No one is stopping me" Ryuko says

"We don't plan on stopping you" Bruno says

"You came to find your father's killer. If it is indeed Satsuki Kiryuin, then we will see to it that she pays dearly" Giorno says. Ryuko smiled

"I like the sound of that. Mako?" Ryuko asks

"I'll always be by your side Ryuko. Your my best friend after all" Mako says. She grabs onto Ryuko tightly

"That's kinda cute. Not gonna lie" Giorno whispered. Mako let go of her best friend

"Let's go" Ryuko says. She and Mako walked home. Polnareff was on the ground

"I think she forgot about me" Polnareff says. Mako runs back real quick

"Almost forgot" Mako says. She grabs the turtle and runs back to Ryuko

"Do we actually know who killed Ryuko's father?" Giorno asks

"No. We do not. But something tells me it is NOT Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"And what tells you that?" Giorno asks

"Even with how cruel and Hitler-like she is, she has never gone to the extent of killing someone. Fugo's murder was because of Sanageyama, Satsuki Kiryuin never ordeded him to do that, simply because she never does things without reason" Bruno says

"That may be true. But what if she ordered him too?" Giorno asks

"Then Ryuko's case of her doing it has some evidence but as of right now, it's just a claim based on gut feeling" Bruno says

"I see where you're getting at. Let's just not tell Ryuko" Giorno says

"Agreed. That girl is scary when she's angry" Bruno says

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki entered the room casually. The Elite Four looked at her

"So...is the stand gone?" Jakuzure asks

"For now. I will return later on, now Inumuta, you and Iori will look at the camera footage of our battle and find a way to permanently kill Silver Chariot Requiem" Satsuki says

"On it Lady Satsuki" Inumuta says

"Lady Satsuki. Does Matoi still believe you killed her father?" Gamagori asks

"Yes. Why?" Satsuki asks

"It seems she is beginning to get restless. Since you haven't told her the truth" Jakuzure says

"I want to wait a little longer before the truth is revealed Jakuzure" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. Are you sure this is the correct course of action?" Gamagori asks

"Yes I do. I think I may have an idea brewing on how I'm going to tell her the honest truth" Satsuki says

"Interesting" Jakuzure says.

**Sometime later that day**

Giorno and Mista were at a cafe waiting for someone

"So Mista. Who are we exactly waiting for?" Giorno asks

"You'll see" Mista says. Jakuzure walks towards them and takes a seat

"Is that?" Giorno asks

"Don't worry Giorno. She's a good friend of mine" Mista says

"I'm not here to harm you. It's not appropriate of me" Jakuzure says

"Nonon wanted to tell you something. Not sure what" Mista says

"Okay. Go ahead" Giorno says

"It's about Lady Satsuki and her plans" Jakuzure says

"Plans. To do what?" Giorno asks

"She plans to make a competition that is competely winnable for Matoi, so she can tell her the truth about her father" Jakuzure says

"A competition?" Giorno asks

"Lady Satsuki requests that you and Matoi team up for this competition" Jakuzure says

"Satsuki?" Giorno and Mista ask

"I didn't come here on my own. Lady Satsuki wanted me to do this. Besides, she knows all about my history with Mista" Jakuzure says

"And this competition? What is it about?" Giorno asks

"It's like a test almost. You'll see. Lady Satsuki didn't want me to give you all the details" Jakuzure says

"Something tells me Bucciarati was right" Mista says

"About what?" Giorno asks

"Well. I gotta go now. See you tommorrow boys" Jakuzure says. She gets up from her seat and walks away from them

"Now...about what Mista?" Giorno asks

"Satsuki. All of it" Mista says

"Jakuzure appearing here made you realize all of that?" Giorno asks

"Yes. Nonon isn't someone to lie. I still will never understand why she joined Satsuki's side while I joined Bucciarati's" Mista says

**Passione House**

Bruno was sitting there as if he was bored. Then the phone rang

"This is Bruno Bucciarati" Bruno says

"Hello Bucciarati. Nice to finally meet you" A voice says

"May I ask who this is?" Bruno asks

"I am your leader. I haven't even spoken to you before now" The Passione Boss says

"The boss. I didn't think you would call" Bruno says

"I'm only calling for one reason. It's about Ragyo Kiryuin" The Passione Boss says

"Ragyo Kiryuin. What about her?" Bruno asks agressively

"She's making a move of some kind. Sending out her evil henchman, or should I say henchwoman" The Passione Boss says

"What...what does that mean?" Bruno asks

"She's an evil being. Pure evil. Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's a demon straight from the depths of hell" The Passione Boss says

"That bad. When will she be arriving here?" Bruno asks

"Not sure. I'll be on the lookout though. I'll call again if anything comes up" The Passione Boss says. Two men broke into the secret home

"Hello...Passione Boss, Diavolo" One of the men says.

"I was expecting you. If you are with Ragyo Kiryuin. Tell her she can GO TO HELL!" Diavolo shouts. He disappears into thin air then out of nowhere. The two men have holes in their bodies. Diavolo looked at their corpses

"Did you have to do that?" The voice of Doppio asks

"Yes. I did. No one is allowed to know my location" Diavolo says

**REVOCs**

Ragyo Kiryuin was watching through a camera

"Well. I can never understand that ability of yours Diavolo. Well, it was worth a shot. I can send in more of my men but I don't want to waste them. Especially since they are normal humans that can easily be turned into donuts" Ragyo says

"Lady Ragyo. What shall I do now?" A black girl with sunglasses asked

"Rei. Call my daughter. I want to talk to her for a while. About Passione and that hideous thing called Silver Chariot Requiem" Ragyo says

**Diavolo's Hideout**

Diavolo looked and saw a camera on one of the men's head

"WHAT! SHE WAS SPYING ON ME! DAMN IT!" Diavolo shouts. He grabs the camera and crushes it

"Isn't it dangerous to go out right now. Satsuki Kiryuin controls the city" Doppio says

"I know it's dangerous. This is why I warned Bucciarati instead of going to the city myself. Ragyo Kiryuin is close to making her move. It's either with that she-devil or her daughter. I'm not sure but Bucciarati and the others better watch out. Or else…" Diavolo says

"Or else what?" Doppio asks

"They will be killed" Diavolo says

**Mankanshoku Residence**

Ryuko looked as Mako and her family chowed down on their late night meal. She didn't feel up to eating that much

"What's wrong Ryuko. You seem upset" Mako says

"I've just had a really rough day" Ryuko says

"Are you that restless?" Mako asks

"Yes. I am this restless" Ryuko says angrily. Mako hugged her tightly. "What are you doing?" Ryuko asks

"I'm making you feel better. Is it working?" Mako asks. Ryuko stared for a couple of seconds then smiled lightly

"You got me there" Ryuko says. She patted Mako's head causing her best friend to giggle. Mako's brother, Mataro started to gag at it. Ryuko looked at him and slapped him lightly but it was still so hard it caused him some pain

"Mako?" Mataro asks

"Hey. You made the uneccessary gesture" Mako says

"Yeah" Ryuko says

"I'm never gonna get used to this" Senketsu says

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TOO!?" Ryuko shouts at her clothing

"No. NoNoNoNoNoNo" Senketsu says

"That's what I thought" Ryuko says

**Passione Home**

Two Large Rocks were seen in the house. Giorno was ready for his stand to break both of them in an instant

"Alright. GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts. His stand comes out and breaks the rocks into smaller rocks the size of baseballs. They landed on other small rocks. Bruno and Abbacchio walk in

"GIORNO GIOVANNA!" Abbacchio shouts. Giorno turned around

"Did I do something?" Giorno asks

"Abbacchio. He is just training his stand to punch harder objects. I'm guilty of doing such a thing" Bruno says

"Training your stand? Is that even a thing?" Abbacchio asks

"It's kinda worked before" Bruno says

"But he's making a mess in here. We may be a gang but we rather keep ourselves and our living space to be nice and clean" Abbacchio says

"He'll clean it up later. Right Giorno?" Bruno asks

"Right mom" Giorno says

"Good" Bruno says. He and Abbacchio run away. Bruno then stops and realizes what Giorno called him, but then he continued walking up the stairs

"When is that boy gonna call me dad or mom?" Abbacchio whispers to himself

**Sometime the next day**

Ryuko, Mako, Giorno, Bruno, Narancia, Mista, and Abbacchio walked towards Honnoji Academy

"Rough day yesterday. Let's hope that stand isn't around" Giorno says

"That would suck" Narancia says

"Hey. Where's Polnareff?" Bruno asks

"Mako left him with her mother" Ryuko says

"He'll be fine. All of the food he can eat. Besides, he's almost immobile" Mako says

"Well he is a turtle" Giorno says. They all stop and confront Satsuki and her Elite Four

"Bitch" Ryuko says angrily

"Hold on a minute" Bruno says. He and Satsuki up towards each other

"So Bucciarati. You seem hostile" Satsuki says

"I am. What are you doing. We haven't done anything wrong" Bruno says

"I am here to tell you about my plan for tommorrow night" Satsuki says

"Plans?" Bruno asks

"Yes. Tommorrow, there will be a three stone pillars set up. Two people must go up on each and have a showdown between the other pairs" Satsuki says

"And what happens from then on?" Ryuko asks

"It's what I decide. And Matoi...if you win...I'll tell you everything about your father" Satsuki says. Ryuko stopped and stared at her

"I will win. Whatever it takes. To find out who KILLED MY FATHER!" Ryuko shouts. Satsuki turned around and walked away

"Good luck to you all. I'll be glad to see you all fight for those six spots. Because my Elite Four will be in it as well" Satsuki says

"Six spots. Three pillars" Giorno says

"The best we chance is if Giorno and Ryuko are paired up" Bruno says

"Bruno. You defeated Lady Satsuki. Shouldn't you be joining forces with Ryuko" Mako says

"Giorno is stronger than me. He's been training his stand so he can punched harder objects. Golden Experience outclasses Sticky Fingers in strength now" Bruno says. Giorno looked at Ryuko

"I'll make sure Ryuko knows the truth. Whatever it takes" Giorno says. Ryuko looked and smiled

"Geez. You don't have to be that nice Giorno" Ryuko says

"I really don't, but it's nice. Besides, nice is something you haven't gotten. Until you met all of us after all" Giorno says

"I guess you're right. Now, let's go find answers" Ryuko says


	9. The Elite Four Saga E1

**Episode 9: An Invitation**

**Honnoji Academy**

All the students were gathered up in front of Satsuki and her Elite Four. The Passione Gang, Ryuko, and Mako were in the crowd

"Students of Honnoji Academy. Tommorrow night, you will all participate in an event" Satsuki says. Gamagori walks up next to her

"The objective is get on one of the Three Stone Pillars that will be placed in the arena. Each Stone Pillar will only allow two people, so there will be very limited spots. The pairs on each pillar will then battle each other for the top title" Gamagori says

"Satsuki explained it to us this morning" Bruno says

"As for the event. It will take place tommorrow night...and the Elite Four will be participating" Satsuki says.

"What" Narancia says

"Shit. There isn't anyway to make this easier now. My stand can only take me so far" Mista says

"Same for me" Narancia says

"We agreed that Ryuko and Giorno will be ones that will tag team against the other two pairs" Bruno says

"As much as I hate Giorno. I think he might be able to take down anyone that gets in his way" Abbacchio says

"Ryuko. You sure you want Giorno on your team?" Senketsu asks

"Yeah. He'll be helpful" Ryuko says

"Bruno Bucciarati. Come to my room after the school day is finished" Satsuki says. Everyone in the crowd looked at him

"What does that bitch want with you?" Ryuko asks

"Unsure" Bruno says

**Sometime after school**

Bruno walked away from Giorno, Ryuko, and Abbacchio

"Where's Mako?" Ryuko asks

"She's with Mista and Narancia right now. Because Mikisugi wants to talk with Ryuko" Abbacchio says

"He does?" Ryuko asks. Mikisugi came out and looked at the other three

"So...Satsuki planned an event that she knows Giorno and Ryuko would win" Mikisugi says

"You seem to have confidence in us" Giorno says

"I just want the truth out of Satsuki Kiryuin. Nothing more and nothing less. I came here for that specific reason" Ryuko says angrily

"Message recieved" Mikisugi says

"We came here around the same time. Sometimes it feels like fate" Giorno says

"I don't care about fate. All I care is about the truth" Ryuko says

**Satsuki's Room**

Bruno walked into the room wondering what was going on

"Huh?" Bruno asks. He sees Satsuki sitting in her robe drinking tea in her chair. An identical chair was next to her's

"Take a seat. Don't worry, I promise not to harm you" Satsuki says. Bruno went over and sat in the open seat.

"You're not even dressed" Bruno says

"No. I am not" Satsuki says

"What did you come here to talk about?" Bruno asks

"Our future" Satsuki says

"Our future?" Bruno asks

"I know you care about me. That's why you wish I didn't act as I have been acting for a while now" Satsuki says. Bruno was left stunned.

"Wh-where are you getting at?" Bruno asks

"Our fighting will be over shortly. Then we can…" Satsuki says. She paused there

"Where are you getting at Satsuki?" Bruno asks

"Sorry. That was a weird thing to say" Satsuki says

"No No. I want you to say it. I'm curious" Bruno says. Satsuki took a deep sigh

"We can...finally end the fighting" Satsuki says

"End the fighting. What is that supposed to mean?" Bruno asks. Satsuki put her hand on his

"You'll find out soon. Not long now" Satsuki says. Bruno held onto her hand

"I...I trust you on this one" Bruno says

"Thanks" Satsuki says. The two sat in slience for a couple of seconds. Then Bruno spoke up

"Hey" Bruno says

"Yes" Satsuki says

"May I stay here for a little while?" Bruno asks. Satsuki smiled after he asked

"You may stay as long as you like" Satsuki says

**Honnoji Academy**

Ryuko, Mako, Giorno, Mista, Narancia, and Abbacchio waited for Bruno to come out

"He...hasn't come out" Giorno says. Mista was laying on his lap taking a nap. Mako did the same thing with Ryuko

"Still. It's been four hours" Abbacchio says

"Seriously?" Narancia asks

"Yes. I've been keeping track" Abbacchio says

"Maybe they're…" Narancia says. He put two fingers into a ring and put another finger into that ring

"NO NARANCIA!" Everyone else except Mako and Mista shouted at Narancia

"Sheesh. I just wanted to make a joke" Narancia says

"Damnit Narancia, now I'm thinking of what he might be doing" Abbacchio says

"He's probably in trouble. That bitch is the devil" Ryuko says

"No. It's not that" Giorno says

"Then what the hell do you suggest is happening to Bucciarati?" Ryuko asks

"He's…" Giorno says

"Here" Bruno says as he walks out of the school

"Bucciarati" Abbacchio says. Mako and Mista woke up

"Did we miss the ice cream?" Mako asks

"No. Just Bucciarati coming back" Mista says

"What happened?" Narancia asks

"It was a long talk with Satsuki Kiryuin" Bruno says

"You were gona for four hours" Giorno says

"It was six actually" Bruno says

"School ended at three" Ryuko says

"It's nine" Bruno says

"NINE!?" Everyone else shouts

"How long was I out?" Mista asks

"For a long time Mista" Giorno says

"Regardless. Let's go. We need our rest for the big day tommorrow" Bruno says. Abbacchio gave him a dirty look. Narancia sniffed around

"The hell. Why do you smell funny?" Narancia asks

"BUCCIARATI!" Ryuko shouts

"I didn't do anything crazy" Bruno says

"He got Satsuki's you know what" Narancia says

"That is enough. I did not do anything with her besides…" Bruno says

"YOU DID!" Narancia shouts

"Moody Blues won't help with this one" Abbacchio says

"Never mind this. Tommorrow, we are to help Ryuko and Giorno make it one of the Stone Pillars" Bruno says

"I guess you're right. Looks like we'll see you tommorrow Ryuko and Mako" Abbacchio says

"Bye Leone" Mako says. She and Ryuko seperated from the members of the Passione Gang

**Satsuki's Room**

Gamagori, Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Sanageyama looked around for their leader

"Where is Lady Satsuki?" Sanageyama asks. Satsuki came out with Junketsu on her

"There you are" Jakuzure says

"Lady Satsuki. Where were you?" Gamagori asks

"I was cleaning up. I was on what some call a date" Satsuki says

"With...Bucciarati?" Jakuzure asks

"Pardon me for saying this but it's unacceptable to forcingly bring someone into here and throw yourself onto them" Gamagori says

"Bucciarati asked to stay. I allowed it" Satsuki says

"You're not even trying to hide it anymore" Jakuzure says

"I knew it. Satsuki likes Bucciarati despite being the enemy. But it seems the feelings are mutual. Interesting" Sanageyama says

"It felt good to finally feel love, but we right now are on different sides. Which complicates things" Satsuki says

"How interesting" Jakuzure says. She leaves the room

"Wait. Jakuzure" Inumuta says

"Leave it be Inumuta" Satsuki says

**A Bar somewhere in the city**

Mista and Jakuzure were sitting inside nearby the bartender

"I had to sneak out. Spill" Mista says

"It seems our leaders are really good friends" Jakuzure says

"Really good friends...hold on" Mista says

"Is it true that Bucciarati asked Satsuki if he could stay in her room?" Jakuzure asks

"Yes Nonon. He talked to everyone about it in more detail. It was weird, because not too long ago, Bucciarati was calling Satsuki a reincarnation of Hitler. Now all of the sudden the two want to be with each other for the rest of their lives" Mista says

"This...feels weird. The two were at each other's throats for months" Jakuzure says

"I can agree. Maybe someday the two teams can come to a truce. But I don't see that happening" Mista says

"You honestly have no idea what is going to happen in the future" Jakuzure says

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Mista asks

"I gotta go. It was nice speaking to you" Jakuzure says. She gets up and leaves

"That was kinda weird in it's own right" Mista says

**The next day, during the daytime**

All of the students gathered up and were prepared for what is bound to happen in very little time

"The Stone Pillars. There isn't any here" Abbacchio says

"They'll be up here shortly. If there is one thing I know about Satsuki, it's that she's not a liar" Bruno says

"I'll agree with you on that" Abbacchio says

"Hold on. Bucciarati probably knows Satsuki better since he was with her for six full hours" Narancia says

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ON THAT!" Bruno shouts

"They called us all here. But it's not near the evening time" Giorno says. The sky was already dark due to the cloudy weather

"Satsuki is doing this sooner than we thought" Ryuko says

"Hey Bruno. Maybe you should tell Satsuki to stop this" Mako says

"I could but I won't. She has a good reason for doing this" Bruno says

"A good reason? That bitch's intentions have been nothing but evil" Ryuko says

"Most of her intentions have been evil. But this time, she's doing this for your sake" Bruno says

"MY SAKE!? WHAT TYPE OF DRUG DID SHE PUT YOU ON!?" Ryuko shouts in anger

"Listen to me Ryuko. This is the truth. I was wrong before, she's not completely evil. There is some good in her after all" Bruno says

"He's not lying" Mista says. Ryuko looked at both of them

"Fine. Fall under that bitch's spell. I could care less if I have to fight and kill both of you" Ryuko says. Satsuki and her Elite Four came out onto a stage and everyone in the audience stood in a straight line

"Welcome Honnoji Academy to today's event. Today, you will be going to the top of these Stone Pillars" Gamagori says. The ground began to rumble lightly and the Pillars began to appear. They were all in a straight line. Satsuki clicked her heel

"Listen well students. There is only one rule, and that is to not murder anyone or you will be expelled from the school. Is that clear?" Satsuki asks in a very serious tone

"Yes Lady Satsuki" Everyone said in unison

"Now this is a test to see who is the strongest one here. Now...begin" Satsuki says. The Elite Four jumped out and began to try to beat the other students for the spots. Abbacchio, Narancia, and Mista began to punch other students physically to get them out of the way

"GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts. His stand comes out from behind

"KAMUI SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouts. She transforms and takes out the Scissor Blade. Giorno began to use his stand to punch all of the other students out of the way

"I got an idea" Giorno says. He used his stand to fire energy blasts into other students. Ryuko began to speed past everyone around her.

"GO RYUKO! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Mako shouts. Giorno ran past everyone

"Damn. Ryuko runs much faster than me. I'm better at fighting one on one than thousands of others" Giorno says

"GIORNO!" Bruno shouts. His stand, Sticky Fingers, was punching his way through the other students.

"Did Ryuko pass here?" Giorno asks. The two looked up at the nearest Stone Pillar and used other students to get to the top

"She's moving so fast to where I can't even see her move. Amazing, now, let's get you up there Giorno" Bruno says. Narancia turned around from his stand defeating many other students

"Alright. Time to take a train on my Aerosmith" Narancia says. He uses his stand to fly "GRAB ON GIORNO!"

"If you say so"

**Top of the 1st Pillar**

Ryuko jumped on top of the pillar

"YES! I MADE IT!" Ryuko shouts. She looked to see only heads

"I think we went a little too fast for Giorno" Senketsu says

"Right. His stand doesn't enhance his physical abilities" Ryuko says.

**On the stage**

Satsuki watched. She looked up and saw Ryuko on the top of a pillar. Iori walked up next to her

"Why?" Iori asks

"Why what?" Satsuki asks

"Why do you like him?" Iori asks

"Him? His name is Bruno Bucciarati" Satsuki says

"I know. Why do you have a heart for someone like him?" Iori asks

"My heart stirs up thinking about him. At first, I had to ask my Elite Four about these feelings. Inumuta told me it was love. I refused to say who it was, but then I overcame and kinda shut them out. After rethinking, I decided that I will do what I can...to win him over" Satsuki says

"But he's against your agenda" Iori says

"WRONG! He's against my mother's agenda" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. You're after a man that is working for a man against your mother. It's farfetched to think he's gonna want you as a lifemate" Iori says

"Farfetchd? Did you know nothing of yesterday's happenings?" Satsuki asks

"I was busy looking for a way to stop that stand named Chariot Requiem. I have almost no time to wonder about outside life" Iori says

"Right. That was my order after all. Well, I spent six hours with Bucciarati yesterday talking about bits of ours pasts and our hopes for the future. We also did a little something I will not mention" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. You're not expecting...are you?" Iori asks

"Be reasonable Iori, we didn't do the forbidden thing. Let's just stay, I finally experienced love" Satsuki says

"My mistake. Didn't know you were capable of such things" Iori says. Satsuki looked and saw Inumuta and Gamagori on another pillar, while Jakuzure and Sanageyama were on the third. She looked at the one that only Ryuko was on

"Well. Looks like Giovanna isn't on the pillar yet." Satsuki says

"Are you expecting him to be there with Matoi?" Iori asks

"Yes I am" Satsuki says

**Middle of 1st Pillar**

Golden Experience continued to shoot lasers at the students to accelerate their mind making them think they are moving closer to the pillar.

"Are we almost there?" Narancia asks feeling as if his energy ran out

"Almost" Giorno says. The stand continued to go higher and higher. Ryuko looked down and saw them

"GIORNO!" Ryuko shouts. Golden Experience used one hand to grab the half-naked girl and used the other to grab Giorno's free hand. The stand pulled his master onto the pillar

"We made it. Thank God" Giorno says

"Looks like we're a pair in this" Ryuko says. The two looked and saw the Elite Four on the other pillars

"The Elite Four. They're on the other pillars" Giorno says

"Looks like Satsuki has it out for the both of us. That bitch" Ryuko says

"She's giving us one hell of a challenge. Looks like we'll need to stay alert for the rest of this whole thing" Senketsu says

**Stage**

Satsuki watched as she saw Giorno reach the top

"The plan is in motion. Nothing can ruin this now" Satsuki says. She clicked her heel. "It seems we have our six. On the pillar to my left, we have Hoka Inumuta and Ira Gamagori. On the pillar to the center, we have Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama. On the pillar to my right, we have Giorno Giovanna and Ryuko Matoi" Satsuki says. A giant platform came out of the ground and floated in mid air above the stadium.

"Looks like that's where we'll be fighting" Giorno says

"Lady Satsuki. I would like to offer that me and Jakuzure go first" Sanageyama says

"That's a no Sanageyama. Gamagori and Inumuta will be going up first. They will be fighting Matoi and Giovanna" Satsuki says

"Way to go. Now we got to wait longer in order to have a shot at them" Jakuzure says

"That's if they survive Gamagori and Inumuta. Which sucks because I wanted a taste at them" Sanageyama says. Giorno and Ryuko looked

"Gamagori and Inumuta. The smartest one of the Elite Four and the biggest member of the Elite Four" Giorno says

"Saying that Gamagori is the biggest member is not very nice" Senketsu says

"I don't give a shit. He's part of Satsuki Kiryuin's Elite Four. Which won't look so elite after we're finished with them" Ryuko says

"That's right" Giorno says. A bridge comes out between the pillars and platform. Giorno and Ryuko walked to the platform while Gamagori and Inumuta walked as well. The two pairs went on opposing sides

"Tell me. Any last words before we finish you all off?" Gamagori asks. Ryuko smiles

"No. We have some words to spare" Ryuko says

"The odds are in our favor after all. You both have no chance at taking out members of Lady Satsuki's Elite Four. A camel has a better chance of going through the eye of a needle" Inumuta says

"You retard. Do you seriously underestimate us that much?" Giorno asks

"No. My calculations are correct. Now, be prepared to see the power of a true Elite Four member" Inumuta says

**Highway**

Tsumugu and Doppio rode a motorcycle to a city

"So...why do you have an urgent need to get to the city?" Tsumugu asks

"The demon is coming. I must be there to stop her. Or at least...he will" Doppio says

"Right. The boss of the Passione Gang" Tsumugu says

"If she gets to the others first. Then they are surely doomed" Doppio says

"True. Besides, I'm going to see if that kamui has gone beserk" Tsumugu says

"Right. I worry about her sometimes" Doppio says

"Now what about this demon?" Tsumugu asks

"She's evil, a henchwoman of Ragyo Kiryuin. I sense she's coming for some unknown reason" Doppio says

"So it's based off of gut feeling. Not even any proof" Tsumugu says

"She has to be coming soon. Ragyo Kiryuin is beginning to make her move" Doppio says

**Somewhere inside the city**

Someone with a pink umbrella came into the city

"Don't worry readers. Doppio has the right gut feeling. It'll be a while till I show my face. You guys must know who I am...right?" A mysterious girl asks


	10. The Elite Four Saga E2

**Episode 10: Battle! Ryuko and Giorno vs Inumuta and Gamagori**

"Be prepared to see the true power of a true Elite Four member" Inumuta says. He begins a transformation

"What the hell" Giorno says

"I thought only kamuis can undergo a transformation. What the hell" Ryuko says

"Ryuko. Most of your opponents have been Two Star Goku Uniform users. Now you're facing two Three Star Goku Uniform users" Senketsu says

"God damn it" Ryuko says. Inumuta was now wearing a black stealth suit.

"Behold, Probe Regalia" Inumuta says

"Impressive pajamas" Giorno says

"SHUT UP GIOVANNA!" Inumuta shouts

"Looks like he's up first" Ryuko says

"Hold on. If you think for one second he's gonna fight alone. You are sadly mistaken" Gamagori says. He began to undergo a transformation

"Him too" Ryuko says

"Behold. Shackle Regalia" Gamagori says. He was now a cacoon

"I wonder what Butterfly is gonna come out of there" Giorno says

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Gamagori shouts muffled

"Now. The battle shall commence" Inumuta says. He disappears into thin air. Giorno and Ryuko looked around

"Get cacoon man. I got this invisible bastard" Ryuko says. She speeds away. Giorno looked at the cacoon

"So. How long till you hatch?" Giorno asks

"THAT IS ENOUGH OF THOSE STUPUD REMARKS!" Gamagori shouts.

"Then I'll just have to make you hatch" Giorno says. Golden Experience comes out and preforms a punching barrage

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Golden Experience shouts as he was punching

"Yes. Beat me. Pound me. Make me hatch out of this cacoon. The power...YES!" Gamagori shouts while being beaten up by Giorno's stand

"Okay you masochist butterfly" Giorno says

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GONNA DISCIPLINE YOU!" Gamagori shouts

"Sorry. I'm don't enjoy pain" Giorno says

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Gamagori shouts. He felt as if he was about to hatch out of the cacoon. In the audience was Abbacchio, Narancia, Bruno, Mista, and Mako

"What is Giorno doing?" Narancia asks

"Something is odd about Gamagori's Goku Uniform. It's like he wants the pain from Giorno's stand. It's weird" Bruno says

"Then Giorno is falling for a trap" Mista says. Golden Experience continued to punch Gamagori

"YES! YES!" Gamagori shouts

"Okay. Now it's creepy" Giorno says

"AND NOW...MY TRUE POWER!" Gamagori shouts. The cacoon broke open and out was a muscular man

"The hell just sprung out?" Bruno asks

"BEHOLD! SCOURGE REGALIA!" Gamagori shouts

"Damnit" Giorno says. Golden Experience came out and landed a punch on the Elite Four member, but it didn't do anything. "Shit"

"Now. To demonstrate this power" Gamagori says. He landed his fist onto the ground, and it began to put Giorno off balance. Meanwhile, Ryuko looked around for Inumuta

"Ryuko. Looks like Giorno is struggling with Gamagori" Senketsu says

"Yeah. I see that. Looks like brute force won't be enough to stop him" Ryuko says. Inumuta appeared but the girl looked at him immediately before he had the chance to attack

"Well. You're a fast one" Inumuta says

"How about you quit hiding and fight me head on" Ryuko says

"Sounds good" Inumuta says. He disappears then reappears right next to Ryuko then punched her in the face causing her to fall down

"All I need to do is knock you off this cliff then you're done for" Inumuta says. Giorno looked off to the side then sent his stand to punch him in the face

"Hey Ryuko. Let's switch" Giorno says. Ryuko looked at Gamagori

"Alright" Ryuko says.

"Ira Gamagori. I may know the reason he has a cacoon like uniform" Mista says

"Huh?" Bruno asks

"Nonon told me he was originally against Satsuki. But at some point, he changed sides" Mista says

"Changed sides. You mean he could of been an ally" Bruno says

"Actually. One of Passione's outside members knows his story" Abbacchio says

"Who?" Bruno asks

"Risotto Nero" Abbacchio says

"You mean there is more members of the Passione Gang?" Mako asks

"Yes Mako. Much more, they're just not here as they are on the downlow" Bruno says

"I want to know Gamagori's story" Narancia says

"Sure thing" Abbacchio says

**Sometime during Gamagori's Junior Year in High School**

Gamagori and a man with black clothing and white hair were walking together up some stairs.

"You sure there's trouble Risotto" Gamagori says

"Trust me" Risotto says. He and Gamagori saw a group of kids harassing a smaller kid

"Jump" A tall boy says

"Why" The small boy says. Gamagori went through the crowd

"What is the meaning of this" Gamagori says

"Out of the way Gamagori. Now...jump or else I'll call my father, whose the chief of police" A girl says to the small boy

"Risotto described Gamagori as good hearted. He wanted to do something, but he couldn't" Abbacchio narrated. The small boy jumped off scaring both Risotto and Gamagori. Then he mysteriously bounced up

"What" Gamagori says

"That's enough" Another girl says. She went through the crowd and was revealed to be a younger Satsuki Kiryuin

"Piss off. My father owns the company" The tall boy says

"And my mother owns a company, and most of the country. Giving her the authority to remove both of their parents from their positions" Satsuki says

"Why you. GET HER!" The tall boy says. All the other kids except Gamagori and Risotto charged but they were easily defeated by Satsuki

"Easy" Satsuki says. She walked away

"She saved the boy's life that day. But she also took over the school. Making Gamagori thinking she was a tyrannt. Risotto also did this thinking that she only saved the boy so she wouldn't look like a complete villain" Abbacchio narrates

"Then what happened?" Narancia asks

**Later on**

Gamagori went up to Satsuki. She looked at him

"Well well well" Satsuki says

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. I will never bow down to you. Even if I am unable to defeat you in combat" Gamagori says

"Gamagori refused to bow to her, no matter what" Abbacchio narrates.

"But he did in the end" Narancia says

"Risotto says that Satsuki defeated him but he still did not kneel. Then she said something to him, and that made him go to her side. He took two years off of school then proceeded to join Satsuki at Honnoji" Abbacchio narrates

**Present Day**

"This story is what made the boss recruit Risotto" Bruno says

"This has me thinking. What did Satsuki say?" Mako asks

"I wish I knew" Bruno says. Meanwhile, Ryuko was pushed back by Gamagori

"Damn it" Ryuko says

"Listen here Matoi. You cannot win. Giovanna surely tried and then failed" Gamagori says

"He didn't fail. Especially since he got you out of that motherfuckin cacoon" Ryuko says. Giorno looked around for Inumuta

"Alright. You can come out" Giorno says. He sits down on the ground

"Please. Like I'll fall for that trick" Inumuta says

"Oh really?" Giorno asks. Inumuta pops out but Golden Experience was quick to intercept his attack and throw him back

"Like that would do much to me" Inumuta says. He disappears then prepares to sneak around him again but then he began to feel pain

"You were prepared for one thing. But not the other" Giorno says. Golden Experience comes out and barrages him with several punches all over his body

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Golden Experience shouts. Inumuta flew and hit the ground hard.

"I'll admit. You may be strong in the intelligence department, but not in the fighting department" Giorno says. Inumuta tried to get up but Giorno kicked him in the chest to make sure he didn't get up

"One down" Bruno says

"Inumuta was tricked by something that simple?" Iori asks Satsuki

"This is forgivable Iori. Inumuta still has so much to learn. And this also proves how smart Giovanna is" Satsuki says. Ryuko tried to find a way to even hurt Gamagori on the other side of the ring

"What about Matoi?" Iori asks

"Gamagori is mostly brawn. You have to use your head to outsmart him" Satsuki says. Ryuko tried to use all her might to take down Gamagori. He then proceeded to punch her sending her flying

"Ryuko...this is…" Senketsu says.

"Hey...I think Giorno got that bastard that turns invisible" Ryuko says. Gamagori looked down at the girl

"It's over. I have shown superiority" Gamagori says. He attempts to finish off the girl with a punch but Giorno is there to block it

"Giorno…" Ryuko says

"I need you to cut up the uniform of Inumuta. That should give you a nice powet boost" Giorno says

"He's onto something. He is wearing a Three Star Goku Uniform afterall" Senketsu says. Ryuko rolls over, gets up, and then runs over to Inumuta. She quickly uses her finishing move to cut up his uniform then three threads came out and were absorbed into Senketsu

"I can feel the power" Senketsu says

"Giorno made a smart move...and now...WE'RE GONNA TAKE THAT BIG BASTARD DOWN!" Ryuko shouts. Her uniform starts to sharpen itself and several blades popped all over Senketsu. Giorno looked over to her. Everyone in the stands jumped out of their seats

"What happened?" Mako asks

"The suit. It transformed before our very eyes" Bruno says. Gamagori punched Giorno into the ground

"Now you bastard" Ryuko says. She charges at Gamagori and cuts him in the chest

"What?" Gamagori asks. Ryuko begins to cut him further to the point where he actually began to feel pain

"Don't like that. Don't ya?" Ryuko asks.

"I have to switch back" Gamagori says. He switches back to Shackle Regalia. Ryuko was absorbed into the cacoon

"What the actual hell" Bruno says.

"RYUKO!" Mako shouts. Giorno got up

"Ow" Giorno says as he got up from the ground. Abbacchio eyed Inumuta who was laying on the ground fully nude. Narancia looked as well

"Abbacchio. Are you okay?" Narancia asks

"As much as I don't like that piece of shit, he was right about one thing. Inumuta is strong in the intelligence game, but not the fighting game" Abbacchio says

"Oh. So the piece of shit is Giorno" Narancia says

"Yes Narancia. But I have known Inumuta for a long time" Abbacchio says

"Huh...you have, Leone?" Mako asks

"I have Mako. It not too long ago though" Abbacchio says

**Somewhere near REVOCs HQ, years ago**

Inumuta was a young boy with only a laptop. On his laptop, was a bunch of codes

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road" Inumuta says. He begins to type more code into the system then the screen flashed red. "YES! Now all their profits are gonna go down the toilet" Inumuta says. A police officer with a gun walked towards him. It was a younger Abbacchio

"Freeze. Don't move" Abbacchio says. Inumuta got up and put his hands in the air

"Officer. I'm trying to take down the injustice that is Ragyo Kiryuin" Inumuta says

"That's why I'm taking you in" Abbacchio says. From the opposite side of Inumuta, was Satsuki and some REVOCs employees

"I think I'll take it from here" Satsuki says. Abbacchio put down the gun.

"As you wish…" Abbacchio says quietly

**Present Day**

Abbacchio looked down at Satsuki

"So he was also against Ragyo Kiryuin. Then he joined Satsuki" Narancia says

"I've actually had some run ins with Satsuki back when I was an officer. She was a nice person, at first it was weird to even think she was villainous" Abbacchio says. Bruno looked down at Satsuki

"Honestly. I think it's weird that two of her Elite Four could of been on our allies" Bruno says

"Two of them? What about the two that Giorno and Ryuko could face if a miracle is pulled off?" Mista asks

"Hmmm. That would be very interesting" Bruno says. There was a thump heard by everyone. Mako stared at the battlefield

"What was that?" Abbacchio asks

"LOOK!" Mako shouts. The cacoon began to shake. Ryuko came out of it as she shredded the uniform from the inside

"LIKE HELL! I WOULD NEVER GO DOWN THAT EASY! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AAAAAAAAM" Ryuko shouts. She comes out of the cacoon and creates an opening

"No way" Bruno says

"YES! RYUKO! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND" Mako shouts

"My turn" Giorno says. He punches the inside of the cacoon badly hurting Gamagori

"God damn it" Gamagori says.

"Now for the finishing move. SENI SOSHITSU!" Ryuko shouts. The Scissor Blade began to take shape and it tore apart Gamagori's suit. Three Life Fiber threads were absorbed into Senketsu. Gamagori was sent to the ground. Ryuko went over to Inumuta and was kicked off the battlefield

"We...we did it" Giorno says

"Hell yeah we did" Ryuko says

"With energy to spare. That was some good work Ryuko" Senketsu says

"They did it" Bruno says. Gamagori and Inumuta got up from the ground

"Defeated...so easily" Inumuta says. He and Gamagori turn around

"Forgive us Lady Satsuki" Gamagori says. Satsuki looked at them

"It's fine for now. But it doesn't seem you will get a new Goku Uniform anytime soon" Satsuki says. Gamagori and Inumuta walked away disappointed. Sanageyama and Jakuzure looked down on them

"I'll take pity on them" Sanageyama says

"Sorry Mista. But looks like I'll have to dispose of your friend" Jakuzure says

"I think I'll have some fun with them as well" Sanageyama says. He got out his sword and cut out his own eyes

"The hell" Giorno says

"What is he doing?" Senketsu asks. He got a cloth and covered the wounds. He then acted as if nothing ever happened

"What the fuckin hell is wrong with you" Ryuko says

"I don't need eyes to see anymore. Lady Satsuki exposed that weakness last night, so I took it upon myself to take away that weakness. Now...I cannot be defeated by the likes of either of you" Sanageyama says

"You crazy son of a bitch. But, even with sensing, I doubt you can take on my stand and it's main ability" Giorno says

"We'll see" Sanageyama says. He and Jakuzure jumped up and went onto the battlefield

"You may have had an easy time defeating Gamagori and Inumuta. But don't think you'll be so lucky with us" Jakuzure says

"Nonon is a crafty one. Her main ability is music based" Mista says

"And is that supposed to pose a threat?" Bruno asks

"Yes. If short ranged Stand Users have one weakness, it's long ranged attacks. Which Nonon will most currently use those" Mista says

**Somewhere on the highway**

Tsumugu and Doppio were prepared to get off the highway

"Sounds like things are getting serious" Tsumugu says

"How?" Doppio asks. The two spotted Mikisugi on the side. The motorcycle they were on stopped

"What's wrong Mikisugi?" Tsumugu asks

"The kamui absorbed six Life Fiber threads and defeated Hoka Inumuta and Ira Gamagori of the Honnoji Elite Four" Mikisugi says

"Not long before that thing goes out of control" Tsumugu says

"But the demon girl" Doppio says

"Oh right. I was warned about that. I don't think she has been spotted" Mikisugi says

"That's good" Doppio says

**Somewhere in the city**

A girl with a pink umbrella was going around the city

"I'm getting impatient" The girl says. She goes up to a boy with black hair, glasses, and a casual outfit on

"What do you want?" The boy asks

"When am I gonna start interacting with everyone else?" The girl asks

"Two weeks" The boy says

"That feels too long" The girl says

"Let the plot flow a little bit" The boy says

"Fine. Whatever you say" The girl says. She walks away. "Also readers, don't ask why I was talking to the writer of this Fanfic. I definity wasn't trying to interfere with the story" The girl says. She walked away then she spotted Doppio, Tsumugu, and Mikisugi talking to each other. The pink haired boy spotted her

"No" Doppio says. She speeded towards the three

"Hello guys" The girl says. Doppio began to undergo a change

"DAMN YOU!" The voice of Diavolo came oit

"Hello Diavolo. Nice meeting you in this place" The girl says

"The demon that I was referring to. Didn't think you'd actually show up" Diavolo says

"Oh so you have prior knowledge of me" The girl says

"I do. And I won't let you do anything to my friends" Diavolo says. Nui was sent flying into a house. Tsumugu and Mikisugi looked at the pink haired man

"How did you?" Mikisugi asks

"I won't be telling you my stand's secret. I won't allow it" Diavolo says. He began to change back into Doppio

"I don't think she was killed" Tsumugu says

"I don't think so either. But it buys Bucciarati and his crew some time. Before she shows up and destroys everything" Doppio says

"If her next stop is Honnoji. Then we should go there and help as much as we could" Mikisugi says

"Taking two birds out with one stone. I'm in" Tsumugu says. He loads up his weapons and begins to prepare for the demon

**Inside the house the girl landed in**

The girl was unharmed and she got up as if not much had happened. She was right next to NintendoFan99, aka the writer of this Fanfic

"If it wasn't for your regeneration. You'd probably be dead" NintendoFan99 says

"Am I allowed to go to Honnoji Academy now?" The girl asks

"Yeah. Just not too quickly, because you have to give time for Ryuko and Giorno to fight Sanageyama and Jakuzure along with getting their backstories explained" NintendoFan99 says

"Okay. I'm off then" The girl says. She speeded out of the house

"I swear. That girl is something else. Well...until next week" NintendoFan99 says

**Yes, Nui broke the 4th Wall, and she wanted to even change the entire story by making me do it. Good luck to Ryuko and Giorno in two weeks**


	11. The Elite Four Saga E3

**Episode 11: Battle! Ryuko and Giorno vs Jakuzure and Sanageyama**

**Honnoji Academy**

Jakuzure, and Sanageyama stared at Ryuko and Giorno, whom have not recovered from their last battle with the other Elite Four members. In the seats, Gamagori and Inumuta joined Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, Narancia, and Mako

"Well. What do we have here?" Narancia asks

"Shut up Ghirga" Gamagori says

"The next battle is about to begin. I have to collect data to ensure that we won't lose to Ryuko nor Giorno" Inumuta says

"Still collecting data. Looks like you're not all that Elite" Abbacchio says. Giorno and Ryuko continued to stare at the two other Elite Four members

"Whatever their transformations are. They might be worse than the other two's" Senketsu says. Jakuzure begins her transformation, it began to look like a old school Marching Band Uniform

"Now to reveal. Symphony Regalia" Jakuzure says.

"That has to be the second least anticlimatic one" Giorno says

"Doesn't matter. I still think I can kick her ass alone" Ryuko says

"Or can you" Sanageyama says. He begins his transformation. His new uniform was much larger than what Giorno and Ryuko expected. "Blade Regalia...Mark II" Sanageyama says

"What the hell happened to Mark I?" Ryuko asks

"Lady Satsuki tested the last model. And she said...it needed work. So I got an upgrade unlike these lowlives" Sanageyama says

"Doesn't matter. We'll still kick your ass...and we'll love it. Change of plans, I want the giant ass samurai" Ryuko says

"Gladly" Giorno says. Ryuko charged towards Sanageyama and the two get into a swordfight

"I no longer need to use my eyes. All I have to do is to use my senses" Sanageyama says. He and Ryuko were evenly matched. Giorno focused on Jakuzure

"Just because you're a childhood friend of Mista. Doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Giorno says

"Wasn't planning going easy on you either." Jakuzure says

"Once my stand comes out. I can easily blast you then I'll take you out with a barrage of punches" Giorno says

"Easier said than done. Because, I have more power on me than clothes" Jakuzure says

"So does Ryuko" Giorno says. Jakuzure squinted her eyes

"Something isn't right" Jakuzure says

"Is it?" Giorno says. His stand comes out from behind and a bunch of ants crawled up Jakuzure

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jakuzure shouts. The ants began to transform into rocks and they began to dirty her. "YOU LEFT ME NOW CHOICE!" She shouts. Her suit began to transform into something much larger

"Exactly what I wanted" Giorno says. The uniform began to transform much larger than her regular suit

"This is it. Symphony Regalia Grave" Jakuzure says. A loud Mozart song began to play out of the suit and it began to push back Giorno

"WHAT THE HELL!" Giorno shouts

"As long as Nonon has long range weapons. Giorno and Ryuko stand no chance" Mista says

"Especially none physical weapons. Sound is a deadly weapon if you know how to use it" Bruno says. Giorno hung on for his life as he tried to stay on top

"Not so high and mighty now. Inumuta and Gamagori always wanted to fight you close ranged. Which puts you at a disadvantage against Stand Users. So I said SOUNDO POWAH!" Jakuzure shouts

"Hey Mista. Did Jakuzure ever try to fight you?" Inumuta asks

"She never tried to fight me. When she and her family took me in. All she did was get along with me. Of course we have mini fights but never something as big as Symphony Regalia vs Sex Pistols" Mista says

"Why did she pick you up?" Bruno asks

"It was because of my first impression. I respect every women that passes by" Mista says

"So that's why Nonon likes you" Mako says

"No no. Don't get me wrong, but our relationship is nothing romantic. I wouldn't date her and she told me she wouldn't date me" Mista says

"I mean as a friend" Mako says

"Oh. Then yeah. She's a nice person, I wonder why she chose Satsuki" Mista says

"The same reason you chose Passione. For what you believed what was right" Inumuta says

"You two trust each other. She's one of the reasons Passione has been able to roam without serious consequence" Gamagori says

"Well damn. Looks like Mista and Jakuzure are real close" Narancia says

"Yeah" Mako says. She climbs on top of Gamagori

"What are you doing?" Gamagori asks

"I'm getting a better view" Mako says. Gamagori had mixed feelings about her doing this. Meanwhile, Ryuko continued to try to dodge Sanageyama's sword attacks

"Ryuko. This is getting you nowhere" Senketsu points out

"I SEE THAT!" Ryuko shouts. She was hit hard by the Elite Four member

"So. Seems as if you have no way of keeping up with my speed. Interesting" Sanageyama says

"Maybe me and Giorno can switch members again." Ryuko says

"Will that help. It's not like Giorno is having better luck" Senketsu says. Ryuko looked and saw Giorno getting blasted with Sound Attacks

"Well shit. Then let's switch opponents" Ryuko says. She goes over to Giorno and throws him over to Sanageyama

"Oh. Looks like you're switching yet again. It may have worked last time. But since you actually have some durability, I'll have to crank up the heat" Jakuzure says. The sound attacks got deadly and it make Ryuko go to the floor. Meanwhile, Giorno looked at Sanageyama

"So. I get an easier opponent" Sanageyama says

"Oh. Did you?" Giorno asks

"Sanageyama is making a huge mistake. Stands go at light speeds, something we wish we could reach" Inumuta says

"That light speed is a big advantage" Bruno says. Sanageyama attacked Giorno but his sword was shattered into pieces by Golden Experience

"Well shit" Sanageyama says. He kept attacking but all his blades were getting shattered

"Wanna know the best part about my stand?" Giorno asks

"What?" Sanageyama asks. Ants began to crawl into Blade Regalia

"I realized that like Kamuis. Goku Uniforms are made of Life Fibers. If they are like threads in clothing, then they can be easily cut" Giorno says. Sanageyama noticed that his uniform began to malfunction

"THE HELL!" Sanageyama shouts. Satsuki looked at him

"Too bad Sanageyama" Satsuki says. Iori looked curiously

"What did he do. I didn't even see him land a punch" Iori says

"He was strategic. He didn't try to physically attack him. He used his abilities to defeat him, using the Goku Uniform's one weakness, the threads that keeps it all together" Satsuki says.

"Now" Giorno says. Golden Experience comes out and attacks the naked Sanageyama that just lost his clothing

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! WRYYYYYYYYY" Golden Experience shouts as the stand sends Sanageyama flying into a wall.

"Well. That's one down" Giorno says. He was then blasted with a sound attack

"So. Sanageyama was defeated. Looks like I'm the last one standing" Jakuzure says. Her Uniform began to fly higher and the sound was just pummeling both Ryuko and Giorno into the ground

"We need a plan. NOW!" Senketsu shouts. As Ryuko and Giorno were trying to find a way to get out of Jakuzure's attack

"Sanageyama...defeated too easily" Inumuta says

"Giorno has been training his stand to hit harder targets. If he didn't, I can't see him destroying those swords" Bruno says

"Training?" Gamagori asks

"He didn't do it because of today. He did it because he felt the need to" Bruno says

"Just like Sanageyama. He always trained to be the best and show his full strength" Inumuta says

"He did?" Mista asks

"I sure did" Sanageyama says as he comes and sits with the big group

"Why? I'm curious now" Mista says

"We all are" Bruno says. Sanageyama sighs

"It began three years before today. I was part of a gang like you guys. I was confronting Satsuki" Sanageyama explains

"Strange. That's the third person against Satsuki Kiryuin and they swapped sides" Bruno thought to himself

"And I assume you lost" Abbacchio says

"Yes. Me and five hundred others" Sanageyama says

"She took down five hundred others?" Narancia says

"Through willpower alone" Sanageyama says

"Shit. Holy shit" Mista says

"The ability to manipulate willpower. Amazing" Bruno says

"She said some things and offered me to join her here so I can test out my strength" Sanageyama says

"Interesting. Striving to become stronger. But for what reason?" Bruno asks himself

"Then we went to Morioh a year later. I tested my skills against some guy with a stand. I got my first taste with Stand Users, unfortunately, it wasn't like Giorno's stand, it wasn't something that likes hand to hand combat" Sanageyama says

"So that's why you did well against Ryuko, but not Giorno" Mista says

"Looks like Mista's friend is about to put Ryuko and Giorno away real quick" Narancia says

"OH NO!" Mako shouts

"GIORNO!" Bruno shouts. Giorno and Ryuko heard their cries

"Stay alive Ryuko. We can't give up now" Senketsu says. Giorno tried crawling over to Ryuko trying to hand her the Life Fiber threads he obtained

"What...do you...want" Ryuko says. Giorno used Golden Experience to put the Life Fiber threads into Ryuko. She felt a huge power surge

"Thank you" Senketsu says. Ants began to crawl over Giorno, causing him to stand up

"NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jakuzure shouts. Ryuko and Giorno both got up. Senketsu began to transform and Ryuko began to fly into the air

"Fuck your music. Fuck your Goku Uniform. And most importantly...FUCK YOU!" Ryuko shouts. She began to the charge towards Jakuzure wanting to kill her, but she was pushed back by the Elite Four member

"I am the Queen of the Skies. You're not allowed to invade my space" Jakuzure says. Ryuko went down and grabbed Giorno

"Alright. Shoot her" Ryuko says. Golden Experience shoots a beam at Jakuzure making her mind accelerate

"That should put her out for a while" Giorno says

"Follow my lead" Ryuko says. She flies down and charges at Jakuzure. Giorno follows her and Golden Experience was ready to take her down

"GET READY! GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts

"HERE WE GO SENKETSU!" Ryuko shouts. Her blade enters Decapitation Mode

"No...this can't be...NOOOOO!" Jakuzure shouts. At the same time, Ryuko's Scissor Blade did her finishing move and Golden Experience got a direct hit on Jakuzure's face, causing her to crash into a wall at light speed. There was a giant light along with a giant smoke cloud that made it all blinding

**Sometime Six Years Ago**

Jakuzure went up to Satsuki. Both were at least thirteen. They were in the park together walking alongside the lake filled with wildlife

"Did I ever tell you about the friend that stays at my place?" Jakuzure asks

"No. You have never" Satsuki says

"His name is Guido Mista. He's a cool dude and really funny at times" Jakuzure says

"That's nice to say that about your friend" Satsuki says

"So you know how you want that Elite Four to come true?" Jakuzure asks

"You are going to ask if he can join, but I don't see how your friend can fit my ideals" Satsuki says

"I think he'll align himself with us if you would just give him a chance" Jakuzure says

"I think I have some others in mind already. Trust me, they'll be perfect" Satsuki says

"Oh. Alright" Jakuzure says

"If you can get him to come with you. He may be able to get a position high on the pyramid" Satsuki says

"Ah. I see" Jakuzure says

**Two years later**

Mista and Jakuzure were walking together nearby a canal

"So you want to join Satsuki Kiryuin?" Mista asks

"Yes. She is a beyond a human being, she has almost ascended towards the heavens. Only Jesus Christ can do such a thing" Jakuzure says. Mista had a concerned look

"What's wrong Mista?" Jakuzure asks

"Are you sure about this?" Mista asks

"Yes. I've made up my mind. I'll join Satsuki Kiryuin at Honnoji Academy" Jakuzure says. Mista then had a worried look. "Don't be upset Mista. I'll come back. Unless you can join me as a student and not someone alongside Satsuki. She even offered you a high ranking position" Jakuzure says. Mista didn't feel the same about his friend from that moment on

**Two days later**

Mista sat in the rain alone. He felt as if his friend was betraying him, since they had their differences on Satsuki Kiryuin. Someone was approaching him

"Hey" The man says

"What do you want?" Mista asks

"I have to warn you. Satsuki Kiryuin is going to lead your friend astray. She will take over this entire country and dictate the place like in the days of Adolf Hitler of Nazi Germany" The man says

"And why should I believe you?" Mista asks

"Because my boss worked with Ragyo Kiryuin. The mother of Satsuki Kiryuin" The man says. Mista jumped up

"Wait...this means you're with" Mista says frantically

"Yes. My name is Bruno Bucciarati. Join me and Passione, we'll stop Ragyo Kiryuin from taking everything this world is built on down" Bruno says

"But you said Satsuki" Mista says

"She and Ragyo are two sides of the same coin. Take down one and the other will follow" Bruno says. Mista looked back at Jakuzure's house

"And how do we know this will succeed?" Mista asks

"The Passione Gang has it's way of fighting off Life Fibers. But it is something only members of the Familia can know" Bruno says

"Really. Interesting" Mista says

"Are you in or not?" Bruno asks

"...What's in it for me?" Mista asks

"You will have food and shelter like you do here, and we'll always be looking out for you as long as you look out for us" Bruno says. Mista thought about it for a long ten seconds

"I'll do it" Mista says. He and Bruno shook hands

**The next day**

Jakuzure woke up in her bed

"Good morning Mista" Jakuzure says. She didn't see him in the guest room anywhere. "Mista" Jakuzure called out. She began to get dressed a little due to the weather outside. Jakuzure was looking for him everywhere. She found a note on the ground

"Dear Nonon. I'm sorry, but I made up my mind and joined the infamous Passione Gang. As much as I loved our friendship, I can't stand by Satsuki Kiryuin. I hope you understand" Jakuzure reads in Mista's voice

"I do understand Mista, and it looks like we'll be seeing each other again soon" Jakuzure says

**Present Day**

Mista looked and saw Ryuko and Giorno with dust all over their body. They were breathing hard

"What...the hell...just happened?" Inumuta asks

"GIORNO AND RYUKO WON!" Mako shouts

"Way to go you son of a bitch" Abbacchio says

"YEAH!" Narancia and Mista shout in unison. Satsuki clicked her heels

"Well well well. Looks as if you defeated all my Elite Four. You truly have gained a lot of power" Satsuki says. Ryuko and Giorno looked at her

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Ryuko shouts

"Choose your words wisely. I'm a woman of my word. I'll tell you the truth" Satsuki says. Abbacchio and Sanageyama noticed something on the roof

"What the hell are they doing here?" Abbacchio asks. He taps Bruno's shoulder and he turns around to see Kinagase, Mikisugi, and Doppio

"Doppio?" Bruno asks

"I'll now tell you the truth about your father." Satsuki says. Ryuko waited patiently

"Something's not right" Bruno says

"HELLO THERE!" A voice says. A girl with a pink dress and pink umbrella. Everyone looked down at her

"Who the hell is that?" Narancia asks. Bruno then remembers what his boss told him

"No...NoNoNoNoNoNoNo" Bruno says

"Bucciarati?" Gamagori asks

"That's the demon...the boss warned me about" Bruno says. Two Two Star Uniform Students got in the way of this girl. She quickly pulled out the strings to their uniforms causing them to unravel

"Oops. Looks like I did that a little too easily" The girl says

"What are you doing here...Nui Harime" Satsuki says

"Nui Harime. So that is the name" Bruno asks. He, Abbacchio, Mista, and Narancia came down from the stands

"That's correct Mr Bucciarati" Nui says

"Who told you about her?" Abbacchio asks Bruno

"The boss did. He warned me about her coming here. He knew it all along" Bruno says. Doppio, Tsumugu, and Mikisugi came down from the rooftop

"The boss sent me as backup. They're here for Ryuko" Doppio says

"How interesting. More guests" Nui says

"Doppio" Narancia says

"Okay. I'm gonna shoot down this wicked criminal once and for all" Mista says. He took out his gun

"Ready and loaded" Number 1 says to Mista. Satsuki looked and ran towards the Stand User

"Do not fire" Satsuki says

"Why not?" Mista asks

"Mere bullets will not be able to hurt her. She is a being of Life Fibers. She cannot be hurt by standard weapons" Satsuki says

"What?" Bruno asks

"That's not good. Not even Satsuki may be able to stand a chance" Narancia says

"We have to try. Maybe I can do what I can with her" Bruno says. He runs towards Nui and Sticky Fingers punches her in the face

"It's like an invisible wall that hit my face. Cool" Nui says. She grabs Bruno and throws him at Abbacchio causing him to fall

"HIS STAND DIDN'T EVEN HURT HER!" Narancia says. Satsuki looked at Nui

"Nui. What business do you have being here?" Satsuki asks

"I'm just here to deliver some news to Giorno. No biggie...I'm not disrupting anything. Am I?" Nui asks

"I was in the middle of telling Matoi the truth about her father" Satsuki says

"How interesting. I can do it for you...if you'd like" Nui says

"What?" Ryuko asks

"Huh?" Giorno asks

**To be continued...**


	12. The Elite Four Saga E4

**Episode 12: Nui Harime**

"What?" Ryuko asks

"Huh?" Giorno asks

"I feel like something is gonna go down and I'm not gonna be prepared for it at all" Narancia says

"SATSUKI! WHAT DOES SHE MEAN!?" Bruno shouts. Satsuki went over to him

"Promise me. That you will help me stop Ryuko if things go South" Satsuki says

"If things go South?" Bruno asks. Nui took out a Purple Scissor Blade that resembled Ryuko's

"What the hell" Giorno says

"That…" Ryuko says

"I have a funny little story I just gotta tell you about" Nui says

"Oh...really?" Ryuko asks

"Yes. It's called...I killed your dad" Nui says. Ryuko stared at her silently

"Ry-Ryuko" Giorno says. Everyone watched her

"No...way" Narancia says

"It was her" Mista says

"Satsuki. Get behind me" Bruno says

"No. I will protect the students" Satsuki says

"But I can't let you just go out there and sacrifice yourself" Bruno says

"I will be fine" Satsuki says.

"Ry-Ryuko. Pl-Please. Say something" Giorno says worringly. This was one of the very few times he was scared. Ryuko took activated Senketsu

"YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Ryuko screamed from the tog of her lungs. This one scream blew everyone away except for Nui

"How amazing" Nui says

"CAN IT, YOU FUCKIN MURDERER! I'LL KILL YOU! THE SAME WAY YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Ryuko shouts. She charged at Nui in a mindless rampage

"Ryuko" Senketsu says as he felt her blood boiling as if it was lava coming out of a volcano

"Shit. What am I supposed to do here?" Giorno asks. Mako ran up to the Stand User

"What are you gonna do?" Mako asks

"I don't know. I never dealt with an angry Ryuko before" Giorno says

"Oh. Ryuko" Nui says. Ryuko wasn't able to land a single hit on the girl as she was way too fast

"Shall we go in?" Narancia asks

"Not yet" Bruno says. Gamagori, Sanageyama, Jakuzure, and Inumuta went to Satsuki's side. Ryuko continued to struggle against Nui, she was fighting with blindless rage

"Lady Satsuki. Your orders?" Gamagori asks

"Don't engage. You'll just get in Matoi's way" Satsuki says. Blood started to leak out of Senketsu suddenly

"The fuck is that?" Bruno asks

"GET BACK! SOMETHING IS GONNA HAPPEN!" Satsuki shouts. Giorno grabbed Mako and went back to a safe distance

"Ryuko. Your blood is boiling" Senketsu says. Ryuko did not listen. Doppio, Mikisugi, and Tsumugu looked at the scene

"What...what the hell" Doppio says

"This is what I was afraid of. Let's move" Tsumugu says. He got some guns out. Mikisugi looked around and saw everyone going back

"Oh. How interesting" Nui says. Senketsu began to lose it

"RYUKO!" Senketsu shouts. He began to lose it and he consumed Ryuko causing her to become a Bloodlusted Green Monster

"Oh. Now that's some interesting stuff" Nui says. Beserk Ryuko stabbed the girl in the chest

"GOT HER!" Bruno shouts

"I-I lost...I can't believe it…" Nui says dramatically as she looked as if she was about to die

"No…" Doppio says. Nui put a smile on her face

"Kidding" Nui says. She stuck her tongue out then pulled the sword out of her chest. She leapt away happily. Beserk Ryuko looked at her

"STOP!" Giorno shouts

"Giorno. Please don't kill her" Mako says

"Don't worry Mako. I'll make sure that she's still alive" Giorno says. Golden Experience got out

"What is that piece of shit doing?" Abbacchio asks

"He's going to fight her" Bruno says. Satsuki went alongside Giorno

"It's cool to see siblings take charge against a common foe" Nui says as she looked at the two. Satsuki transformed

"What?" Giorno asks

"Giovanna. I will take care of Matoi" Satsuki says. She charges into the battle.

"Talk" Giorno says to Nui

"Oh. You didn't know. You're only here to find your stepmother. Well...I work for her silly" Nui says

"Work for…" Giorno says. He looked at Satsuki

"She didn't expect you to come here. So it's a surprise to see you grown up" Nui says. Giorno looked back at her

"You mean to tell me my father remarried with Satsuki's mother and that makes me stepsiblings with Satsuki Kiryuin?" Giorno asks

"That's right" Nui says. Satsuki overheard Giorno's last name

"What?" Satsuki asks. She was slapped by Ryuko. Giorno looked at Satsuki then turned to Ryuko

"Alright. Let's knock some sense into Ryuko" Giorno says. Nui smiled at the battle before her

"So Dio and Ragyo married after their supposed divorces from their former spouses" Doppio says. Nui turned around

"That's right" Nui says

"You know what. I think I'll be alright with that fact. As long as I don't lose any men because of it" Doppio says

"Oh. You referred yourself in the first person. This means you're not Vinegar Doppio, you're Diavolo" Nui says

"Right. You and me. Right now" Diavolo says

"Sure thing silly" Nui says. She tries to rush towards the man but he disappeared. She looked around wondering where she was. The next thing she knew, she had a fist inside her stomach

"You seem to be a donut" Diavolo says. Nui smiled then kicked the man in the stomach sending him back. He disappeared again and Nui was punched into a wall

"Well. That wasn't very fun" Nui says

"My stand...it's a powerful one. Allows me to always be one step ahead of anyone else" Diavolo says

"So that's your secret" Nui says

"No. That's just a hint at my secret. I'll never reveal my stand's secret to the likes of you" Diavolo says. He disappears and doesn't come back

"Next time. I'll kill him" Nui says happily. Giorno and Satsuki stood together against Ryuko

"We're not getting anywhere. We need a plan" Giorno says

"Brute force won't take her down. We got to use our given abilities" Satsuki says. Ryuko was about to crush Giorno but his stand made sure that he didn't. He had his stand turn rocks into scorpions that were able to bother Ryuko

"There" Giorno says. Satsuki tapped Bakuzan onto multiple parts of Ryuko.

"She's already dead" Satsuki says

"Really?" Giorno asks. Ryuko fell down to the ground.

"RYUKO!" Mako shouts. She went up to her fallen friend and hugged it

"Giorno. We need to talk" Satsuki says

"Oh. Okay" Giorno says. The two head off. Then something begins to happen to Ryuko. She detransformed and was covered in lots of blood

"What...what the" Ryuko says

"Ryuko" Mako says. She hugged her friend tightly

"Oh. Looks like she's alright" Giorno says. He then ran to Satsuki

**Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki and Giorno shared some tea with each other

"So…" Giorno says

"All this time. My dreams weren't dreams. They were memories" Satsuki says

"Memeories of what?" Giorno asks

"Dio. He's been in my head" Satsuki says

"You didn't even know about this whole thing?" Giorno asks

"No. My mother wasn't someone to be always open to me" Satsuki says

"That sucks" Giorno says

"Don't worry about anything. Soon, I'll tell you everything...or...you may even see it for yourself" Satsuki says

"What?" Giorno asks

"You may go now if you like. That's all I need to tell you" Satsuki says

"That's all you wanted to tell me" Giorno says.

"Actually. There's one more thing" Satsuki says. She goes up and hugs Giorno. "Make sure Matoi and Bucciarati are okay. Stepbrother" Satsuki says. She lets go of him

"I'll do that" Giorno says. He leaves the room inmediately

**Passione Home**

Bruno, Abbacchio, Narancia, and Mista looked at Doppio. Giorno came into the house. Everyone drew their attention to him

"Oh. Giorno's here" Abbacchio says

"How did Satsuki treat you?" Mista asks

"I think we're on better terms now. I think we'll be alright" Giorno says

"Good. Now, tell us who this girl is" Bruno says to Doppio

"Yeah. Who is Nui Harime?" Narancia asks. Doppio takes a deep breath

"Nui Harime is a lacky of Ragyo Kiryuin's. The boss had seen her before, it's as if she was made out of Life Fibers, like how God created Adam out of dust" Doppio says

"So…" Abbacchio says

"She's emotionless almost. A being of pure evil. It's awful, that's why he referred to her as a demon" Doppio says

"She is one for sure. Even Satsuki looked at her as one" Bruno says

"Bucciarati. Any chance this could mean Ragyo is planning something?" Mista asks. Bruno gave the question some thought for a couple seconds

"She has to be. We need to alert the boss" Bruno says

"There's no need for that...he's on his way here" Doppio says. Everyone else was in shock

"Our mysterious boss is coming here?" Narancia asks

"Are you serious?" Giorno asks

"I am. Now I must leave" Doppio says. He walks out of the house

**Street**

Doppio was walking through the street

"I don't think I like how close my gang is getting to Satsuki Kiryuin" Diavolo says. He was speaking inside Doppio's mind

"Really?" Doppio asks

"No. Giorno is Satsuki's stepsibling, along with the fact they are on good terms. I don't want the Kiryuin family name to twist my members" Diavolo says

"Are you actually afraid?" Doppio asks

"Of course not. But what I do not want to do, is let my members go and walk the path of the Dark Side" Diavolo says

"Because it would mean you having to kill them for betrayal against the gang" Doppio says

"Any traitor has to be killed by me. I've done it before, I will kill everyone living in that house if they even dare get near Satsuki Kiryuin" Diavolo says

"I see. It's harsh and unfair, but I get it" Doppio says

"What do you mean unfair?" Diavolo asks

"Like, it's unfair that they aren't given a choice and they die because of it" Doppio says

"A choice. Are you implying that you actually agree with Satsuki Kiryuin" Diavolo says

"Not at all. I was just saying that it's unfair that someone who was a part of our gang isn't allowed to switch sides if they want. Even Ragyo is a little more merciful" Doppio says. Diavolo remained silent for a little while

"Want to know the best part about having two souls in one body?" Diavolo asks

"What?" Doppio asks. He felt as if someone just stabbed him in the heart, he dropped to his knees and to the ground as if he had just died. Then he got up and rearranged his hair and his eyes were now a different color

"There. Now I won't have to deal with a potential traitor ever again" Diavolo says. He walks into a building

**Two minutes later**

Diavolo walked out of the building in different clothing. He was ready to get serious work done

"I will not allow a single traitor within my operations. I worked too hard for these coming days, I'm not allowing it to go all to waste just because there was a leak in the system. If any of those Passione members betray me. I'll kill them all myself" Diavolo says

**Mako's House later that day**

Giorno walked into the Mankanshoku residence. No one was home at the moment except for Mako, Ryuko, and Senketsu.

"Hello" Giorno says. Mako waited in the other room looking down

"Hey Giorno" Mako says

"What's wrong?" Giorno asks

"It's Ryuko. She refuses to leave her room" Mako says

"Oh...I see" Giorno says

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her" Mako says

"I'm gonna try anyways" Giorno says. He walks into the room and sees Senketsu hung up, and Ryuko naked on her bed. She was wrapped in a blanket like a burrito

"What do you want?" Ryuko asks

"I just came by to check on you. We're all worried. Mako, me, Bucciarati, Abbacchio, Mista, Narancia, and even Senketsu" Giorno says

"Tell them that I'm not helping them anymore" Ryuko says

"What?" Giorno asks

"I'm not putting on Senketsu anymore. So I won't be able to help" Ryuko says

"What?" Giorno asks again

"I already told you" Ryuko says

"It was just one time Ryuko. You don't need to abandon everyone for it" Giorno says. Ryuko got up and put the blanket over her body

"And allow myself to hurt you. Not a chance" Ryuko says

"But Ryuko…" Giorno says. He got slugged in the face before he could say the next word.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your bullshit about needing me. Just go on without me. I won't tell you again" Ryuko says

"But Ryuko…" Giorno says

"THERE ARE NO BUTS! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ryuko shouts. This scream created shockwaves that knocked a bunch of furniture down. Giorno looked down

"How disappointing" Giorno says. He walked out of the room. Ryuko layed down in her bed.

"Ryuko" Senketsu says. Ryuko ignored him completely. The kamui sighed and stayed quiet after that

**Passione House, three hours later**

Bruno looked at Giorno, Abbacchio, Mista, and Narancia

"I got some...bad news for all of you" Bruno says

"You do?" Giorno asks

"Unfortunate too. Especially since Ryuko is apparently not up to helping us with our cause" Bruno says

"So…" Narancia says

"Satsuki Kiryuin is planning a raid...across three cities" Bruno says

"Are you serious?" Mista asks

"How long have you known this?" Abbacchio asks

"Rumors spreaded like wildfire. It happens in a week" Bruno says

"Dammit. So Satsuki Kiryuin decides to plan a trip to raid three cities. One being the infamous Morioh" Bruno says

"Morioh?" Abbacchio asks

"Yes. Luckily, Polnareff was able to tell me that there are Stand Users in the city" Bruno says

"This means we need some type of plan" Abbacchio says

"I have one in mind. Mista, and Narancia will lead an army of Stand Users for the bigger cities in the region" Bruno says

"What do me and Abbacchio do?" Giorno asks

"The rest of us stay here. Abbacchio isn't someone suited for battle, besides, we still have that Chariot Requiem Stand around. I'll go in only if Satsuki decides to show her face" Bruno says

"And me…" Giorno says

"Help the citizens in Morioh. Jotaro and other Stand Users will assist you" Bruno says

"That sounds good. I'll go in a couple days to assist them" Giorno says

"Now...as for Ryuko…" Bruno says

"There is no point in trying to convince that girl. She'll be way too stubborn to move a muscle to even help us" Abbacchio says

"She's a feisty one. That's for sure" Bruno says

"She'll be back. She's one of the strongest among us. If it weren't for her. Jakuzure would of never been defeated. We need her, but only Mako can do something about it as of now" Giorno says

"Right, there's Mako" Mista says

"Mako might be able to help, let's hope she does in the next week" Bruno says

**Mankanshoku Residence**

It was bed time. Everyone was asleep, except for Mako.

"Ryuko…" Mako says. She tried to wake her up to see how she was doing. There was no luck. Senketsu on the hanger was also worried as well

"Ryuko. I know what happened at the stadium was bad, but I hope you get over it soon, before something relatively bad happens" Senketsu says

**REVOCs**

Nui Harime enteres the REVOCs building. She saw that Ragyo Kiryuin was changing into her dress, then she looked at her henchwoman

"Ah. Nui. You're back" Ragyo says

"Yep. I told Ryuko and Giorno some things they needed to know" Nui says

"To be honest. I didn't even think Dio would even fall in love, and he ended up with a son...a member of Passione" Ragyo says

"Yep. I even had a run in with Diavolo. He was super nice" Nui says

"Diavolo, and did he disappear then reappear in a different location?" Ragyo asks

"Yep. Which made him hard to hit" Nui says

"Interesting. That stand of his has a pretty interesting ability. I don't think he'll be able to do anything against my daughter though" Ragyo says

"Speaking of which, she was really happy to know that she was stepsiblings to Giorno" Nui says

"I bet she was. I should of told her in general, but then this moment wouldn't have been so surprising to her" Ragyo says

"It sure was. She may have also figured out why Dio is always in that little cute head of hers" Nui says

"It was better for her not to know prior, she would of probably betrayed me if she knew I was married to Dio at one point in my life. Maybe visiting Honnoji will allow me to be better seen" Ragyo says

"So...when are you planning to make a visit to Honnoji?" Nui asks

"Sometime soon Nui. It'll be soon whenever I'll reveal my plan to let this world run with Life Fibers" Ragyo says

"That'll be sweet and beautiful" Nui says

"Oh...it will" Ragyo says

**Somewhere in the city**

Diavolo was hidden from view as he refused to be seen

"Interesting. A raid in the nearby cities. This will be the perfect time to see if my gang is trully loyal to me...or if they plan to betray me" Diavolo says. He runs into a man in the alleyway

"Watch it bud" The man says. Diavolo turns to him

"Maybe you should look and pay attention rather than getting upset" Diavolo says

"What did you say?" The man asks. The next instant, he is impaled by a fist

"Sorry bud, but looks like your time has ran out" Diavolo says

"The...hell" The man says

"Sorry. I didn't want to do this, but you know I had to" Diavolo says. The man fell to the ground and was dead. The Passione Boss walked down the alleyway waiting for his moment to shine

**Note: Other Passione Stand Users are to appear in the next couple episodes**


	13. The Passione Saga E1

**Episode 13: The Mysterious One**

It has now been one week since Ryuko lost control of Senketsu and she became a monster. The Tri-City Raids were about to begin very soon, and Satsuki Kiryuin would be the one to lead them all

**Morioh**

It was a sunny day in Morioh. It had been two years since the defeat of the serial killer, Yoshikage Kira. Everyone was now at peace with themselves. Giorno looked around the city seeing many sites

"So this place was once victim to a serial murderer. Interesting" Giorno says. Jotaro, and Koichi Hirose came up to the blonde haired boy

"Glad to see you could make it" Jotaro says. Giorno turned around and saw the two

"Is this your son?" Giorno asks.

"NO WAY! DO I LOOK LIKE HIS SON!?" Koichi asks

"Kinda. You're...on the short side" Giorno says. Josuke, and Okuyasu came over to meet the gangster

"So this the guy that you wanted us to meet" Josuke says

"Why is he here again?" Okuyasu asks

"Satsuki Kiryuin is sending her forces here. We must make sure that she doesn't burn down the city" Jotaro says

"Oh right" Okuyasu says

"Didn't think she would try to take over this beloved town" Josuke says

"I don't understand either. She has some type of mysterious plan" Giorno says

"Whatever it is. We'll stop it" Jotaro says

**Mankanshoku Residence**

Ryuko stayed in bed for the last week. She hardly moved outside of eating, and taking a shower. She didn't even try talking to anyone

"You really have given up" The voice of Diavolo says. Ryuko got up and looked around

"Ryuko. He's...right there" Senketsu says. Ryuko looked and saw Diavolo in the room

"How...how long have you been there?" Ryuko asks

"Long enough to know that you haven't moved much since last week" Diavolo says. Ryuko got up and covered herself

"Bastard. Why are you stalking me?" Ryuko asks

"I was just checking to see if you changed your mind about helping about my gang" Diavolo says. Shock went through Ryuko's body

"Ryuko…" Senketsu says

"Did you just say...my gang? As if you own it?" Ryuko asks

"Right. You don't know, that I'm the boss of the Passione Gang. Bucciarati, Abbacchio, Giorno, Narancia, and Mista. They all work for me. I'm the headmaster, and the one that wants to watch Ragyo Kiryuin burn, but I see that some of my members decided to join up with Satsuki Kiryuin. Which is a no go for me" Diavolo says. Ryuko pointed her Scissor Blade at the boss

"No. They would never team up with Satsuki Kiryuin without good reason. I know that, you're just confused" Ryuko says. Diavolo disappeared then reappeared behind the girl

"I have known Satsuki longer than you or any of them. She will never change her ways, she's just a seedling of Ragyo, and she'll

"You got the wrong idea" Ryuko says

"How disappointing. I was thinking you could help me, but it looks like I'll just have to kill my own members and if you get in the way, I'll kill you next" Diavolo says. Ryuko swung her sword at the man but he disappeared

"The hell did he go?" Ryuko asks. The next thing she knew, was that there was a hole in her stomach caused by Diavolo's stand

"Big mistake" Divaolo says

"Damn you and your teleportation bullshit" Ryuko says

"Teleportation...no no no. Let's just say...I erased time and leapt past it" Diavolo says. Ryuko dropped to the floor and the Passione Boss left the scene

"RYUKO!" Senketsu shouts. Ryuko got up and was angry

"If that son of a bitch actually thought he had killed me. He's got another thing coming" Ryuko says. She grabs Senketsu and puts him on

"Y-you put me on" Senketsu says

"Shut it. I want to find that bastard and make sure he doesn't kill my friends" Ryuko says. She ran outside and saw the boss walking away. "HEY FUCKER!"

"What do you want?" Diavolo asks. He turns around and is surprised to see Ryuko

"Thought I was dead. You're not gonna kill me that easily" Ryuko says. She transforms into her fighting mode

"She can...regenerate. How is that possible?" Diavolo asks

"I SAID FIGHT ME GOD DAMMIT!" Ryuko shouts. She blitzes Diavolo but he disappeared before she can hit him

"I didn't think she could heal from that wound. It would of easily killed anyone else, I can't continue running" Diavolo says. He disappeared once more

"Ryuko. It looks like this man's stand has the ability to stop time" Senketsu says

"Stop time...no, but he said he erased it. How do you erase time?" Ryuko asks

"IT JUST WORKS! OKAY!" Diavolo shouts. Ryuko looked up and saw him on the roof. He disappeared once more

"Dammit. He's gone" Ryuko says

"Where could he have gone" Senketsu says

"I don't know Senketsu. I have to warn the others" Ryuko says. She detransforms but then Senketsu was swiped away by something

"HELLO GOLD LA WIND!" Nui Harime shouts. She had Senketsu in her hand

"What the hell…" Ryuko says. She tries to get back her Kamui but he was then cut into pieces

"No no no. I can't just hand back your kamui. That's a no no" Nui says. She grabs all but one of Senketsu's bits and leaves the scene

"No...SENKEEEEEEEEETSU!" Ryuko screamed from the top of her lungs

**Passione Home**

Bruno and Abbacchio heard the cry from their home

"Ryuko…" Abbacchio says

"I'll be right back" Bruno says. He rushes out of the house

**Ryuko's Location**

Ryuko looked down at the little piece of Senketsu that was left. Bruno came over to her

"No" Bruno whispered to himself

"He's dead Bucciarati" Ryuko says

"Dammit. Who the hell did this?" Bruno asks

"It was Nui Harime. She grabbed Senketsu off my back and then cut him into bits. This is all that's left of him" Ryuko says as she shows the little piece left

"Bullshit" Bruno says. Ryuko looked at him with a menacing stare

"Say that again?" Ryuko asks

"He's clothing. Clothing can always be sewn back together. We can get him back" Bruno says

"But where the hell did Nui take the rest of him?" Ryuko asks. There was a loud thud at Honnoji Academy

"The Tri City Raids. They have begun" Bruno says

"Well shit" Ryuko says

"Come with me" Bruno says

**Passione Home**

Ryuko, Bruno, and Abbacchio looked at each other as the two Passione members filled in Ryuko on everything

"What do you mean you ran into the boss?" Bruno asks

"He tried to kill me" Ryuko says

"How did you even survive?" Abbacchio asks

"I regenerated his hit. Also, he told me the secret to his stand" Ryuko says

"He told you…" Bruno says

"Are you serious? What is it?" Abbacchio asks

"Something about erasing time" Ryuko says. Bruno and Abbacchio looked at each other confused

"Erasing time…" Bruno says

"I understand stopping time. Going back in time, or even ascending time...but completely erasing it…" Abbacchio says

"Whatever it does. It made it so that he dodged all my attacks" Ryuko says

"So it's like...stopping time" Bruno says

"All he said was that the ability just works" Ryuko says

"The hell does that mean?" Abbacchio asks

"So it's like how Jotaro suddenly got a time stop ability out of just having the same type of stand" Bruno says

"...I guess" Ryuko says

"Whatever. We gotta get Senketsu back. No matter the cost, while Ryuko talks more about the boss and what he looked like so we can spot him" Bruno says

"Right" Ryuko says. The three rushed out the door to go warn everyone about Diavolo

**Honnoji Academy**

Satsuki with Inumuta and Iori by her sides

"STUDENTS OF HONNOJI ACADEMY! TODAY IS THE DAY WE SHALL TAKE OVER! THIS IS THE DAY OF THE TRI CITY RAIDS! GO...MARCH INTO EACH OF THESE CITIES AND TAKE THEM!" Satsuki shouts. Three armies came out of Honnoji. One led by Gamagori. One led by Jakuzure. One led by Sanageyama. Each of them went in completely different directions. Bruno, Abbacchio, and Ryuko looked up and saw them come out

"God dammit. They're heading for the cities" Ryuko says

"Since Honnoji is gonna be mostly unguarded. I can use my Moody Blues to see what the hell Satsuki did to Senketsu. Assuming she is behind his tearup" Abbacchio says

"Thank you. Now...what are me and Bucciarati going to do?" Ryuko asks

"I'll be the distraction. While you and Abbacchio see what happened to the other Senketsu pieces" Bruno says

"Perfect. Then let's go Abbacchio" Ryuko says

"Sure thing" Abbacchio says

**Somewhere in Honnoji**

Mako holding Polnareff was with Mikisugi and Kinagase

"Wow. That's not looking good" Polnareff says

"Ryuko…" Mako says

"She's still traumatized about last week. We could use her right now" Kinagase says

"We could also use Doppio...where the hell is he…" Mikisugi says

"I haven't seen him either. I even asked Bucciarati. He hasn't been seen since last week" Kinagase says

"He couldn't have gone home on his own. Now for what I actually wanted to talk to you two about" Mikisugi says

"And that is?" Polnareff asks

"The organization both me and Kinagase are a part of" Mikisugi says. He begins to strip but not enough to be completely naked

"Mako. Cover your eyes" Polnareff says

"No. I'm used to it" Mako says

"Huh?" Polnareff asks

"We are...NUDIST BEACH!" Mikisugi shouts

"That's on my bucket list of places I want to go" Polnareff says.

"No idiot. That's the name of our organization. It's like another organization that wants to get rid of Ragyo Kiryuin" Kinagase says

"Another organization. Like Passione" Polnareff says

"And one looks like it might fail due to being overwhelmed" Kinagase says

"Overwhelmed?" Mako asks

"Yes. Passione is a small organization with Stand Users that mostly possess abilities that require short range attacks. They are outnumbered even with the outside forces. If we are to stop the Tri-City raids, we gotta get out there" Mikisugi says

"But the turtle cannot help. He's too slow" Kinagase says

"Yeah. I'd be no help...but if I still had my stand" Polnareff says

"LET'S GO!" Mako shouts. She puts down Polnareff and runs off with the Nudist Beach members.

**Morioh**

Sanageyama's army went towards Morioh. They were closer than before

"To Morioh. The Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town" Sanageyama says. Giorno, Jotaro, Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, and Rohan noticed the incoming danger

"They're coming this way" Koichi says

"I can use Heaven's Door to make sure they turn around" Rohan says

"Sanageyama is a tough one. He'll be a tough case" Giorno says

"You guys can handle the army. I want to take on this Uzu Sanageyama I hear so much about" Jotaro says

"Okay Jotaro" Giorno says. The six stand users charged at the army

"Jotaro Kujo...I thought you were in the United States...oh well" Sanageyama says. The army charged at the stand users

"GET THEM GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouts. His stand comes out and knocks out three students with one attack

"Now...GET THEM ACT 3!" Koichi shouts. Echoes Act 3 comes out and immediately uses 3 Freeze on his opponent to bury them into the ground. Okuyasu used his stand to erase his opponents. Josuke his stand to take down a bunch of students on his own.

"So...you're the one behind this?" Jotaro asks. He stared straight at Sanageyama

"Naw. Lady Satsuki is, anyways, I don't expect you to beat me" Sanageyama says

"Oh really. You got beaten pretty easily by Giorno over there" Jotaro says

"The Elite Four got upgrades to their gear" Sanageyama says. He began to transform and a new model of Blade Regalia was born

"The hell" Jotaro says

"Behold, Blade Regalia Mark III" Sanageyama says

"Dammit. Star Platinum, use The World" Jotaro says. He disappeared and Sanageyama hit the Stardust Crusader right where he was gonna appear. Giorno, Josuke, and Okuyasu looked

"What? JOTARO!" Josuke shouts

"Me and Rohan have this. Help Jotaro" Koichi says to Giorno, Josuke, and Okuyasu. The three went to go help Jotaro.

"Sanageyama" Giorno says

"I would hate for you three to meet the same fate as Panacotta Fugo. It would be a shame" Sanageyama says. Giorno made a serious face

"That isn't happening" Giorno says

**Kami-Kobe High School**

The group Narancia led was helping out the students of Kami-Kobe High School, a school in Kobe, Japan

"American Football Players. How...cliche" A man says to Narancia

"They won't be the best of help...Risotto" Narancia says referring to Risotto Nero and his stand, Metallica

"Fine by me. Listen, my team has this. Our stands will do better than yours. Let us take care of this" Risotto says to Narancia

"Gotcha" Narancia says. Ira Gamagori and his group came towards the school. One of the students began to age to the point where they died

"Sir, one of the students just died" Another student says

"How the hell…" Gamagori says. The student that was just speaking to him disappeared. Then he sees another getting pulled in by a fishhook, then another student becoming frozen solid. "What is this...is this magic?" Gamagori asks. He sees two students disintegrate into cubes

"HEY GAMAGORI!" Narancia shouts. Gamagori looked to see the man with six others. Risotto was missing

"I had no idea there was more of them" Gamagori says.

"Pretty much...Gamagori" Risotto says. Gamagori went down to his knees

"I'm a nice guy" Risotto says

"So this is what happened. You...joined them" Gamagori says

"Yes. Because I know it would mean Ragyo Kiryuin's downfall." Risotto says

"I know as well" Gamagori says. The rest of La Squadra along with Narancia looked at him

"THE HELL IS HE DOING!" Ghiaccio shouts

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing" Formaggio says

"Yeah. Luckily we took out the rest of the students already" Melone says. Gamagori was the only one left standing

"Woah. Nice work" Narancia says. Risotto let go of Gamagori

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. Gamagori began to transform

"BEHOLD! SHACKLE REGALIA! MARK II!" Gamagori shouts

"What has Risotto done?" Narancia asks

**Abekamo Academy**

Nonon Jakuzure and her team were led to an academy in Kyoto, Japan. Mista was staring down at the group

"Didn't think you'd be here Nonon" Mista says

"Mista. Wow, didn't think you'd have the guts to stop me alone" Jakuzure says

"I have to. I won't let the country be taken over" Mista says

"Something isn't right. Are you alone?" Jakuzure asks

"I am. I'm stopoing you on my own without any help" Mista says

"He's right. There is no one else around. He's protecting this place alone" A student says

"Okay then. This means you're a gigantic idiot. Now" Jakuzure says. She transforms into her newly remodeled Symphony Regalia

"The hell" Mista says

"This is Symphony Regalia Mark II. I'm sorry Mista, but I have to do this to you" Jakuzure says. The students behind her went in but then they were sunken into the ground as if it had liquified

"I'm sorry as well" Mista says

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS ALONE!?" Jakuzure asks while shouting. The student she was scolding was gone suddenly

"Thanks to the help of the other Stand Users. I managed to leave only you" Mista says

"Then Mista. This is it. We're fighting now" Jakuzure says

**Honnoji Academy, Satsuki's Room**

Satsuki, Iori, and Inumuta watched as their armies get demolished by the Stand Users

"Lady Satsuki. Our forces. They're…" Inumuta says

"I know. Bucciarati was prepared for all of this. Giorno gathered Morioh Stand Users to fend off Sanageyama. Ghirga hit Gamagori's forces with Stand Users that were made to kill. And Mista...he led Jakuzure into a trap" Satsuki says

"What are we gonna do?" Iori asks

"I want to see where this all leads to before I decide to join in" Satsuki says

"Lady Satsuki. Bucciarati...is here" Inumuta says. Satsuki smiled

"Wonderful" Satsuki says. She walked out of her room

**Entrance**

Satsuki walked towards Bruno.

"Came to gloat at me?" Satsuki asks

"Not at all. I came to spend some time with you" Bruno says. Satsuki chuckled

"I don't believe you. But I still love your company. Come with me" Satsuki says. She and Bruno walked into the academy.

"So empty" Bruno says

"Me, Iori, and Inumuta are the only ones here. So we have the whole place to ourselves" Satsuki says

"Good. I think we should be here spending some one on one time" Bruno says. Meanwhile, Abbacchio and Ryuko snuck into the academy so they could find out where the Senketsu pieces were

"Okay" Ryuko says

"Alright. Moody Blues" Abbacchio says. He used his stand to see where the Senketsu pieces were. The two saw the students walking out. They had a piece of Senketsu each to make themselves stronger

"So the students have them. Damn Satsuki" Ryuko says

"No...where's that glove you use to transform" Abbacchio says. Moody Blues goes back further to see Nui handing Satsuki the glove, and her putting it on

"So she had it" Ryuko says

"Has it. I don't think she gave it up" Abbacchio says

"Dammit. How the hell are we gonna get it back" Ryuko says

"Go around and kill all those soldiers to get back the Senketsu pieces" Abbacchio says

"Actually. That's not a bad idea" Ryuko says

"Right. Then let's get going" Abbacchio says. He and Ryuko ran out of the academy then got on Ryuko's motorcycle

"Alright Leone Abbacchio. We're gonna get back Senketsu" Ryuko says. The motorcycle took off. Not too far away, they had no idea they were being watched by Diavolo

"So...they're going off to get back that Kamui. Well, while they do that. I'll be making my own plans to deal wtih these traitors. So I may strike them down...when I get the chance" Diavolo says


	14. The Passione Saga E2

**Episode 14: A Terrible Tragedy**

**Morioh**

Jotaro, Josuke, Okuyasu, and Giorno looked at Sanageyama in his new Three Star Goku Uniform

"This suit won't be broken so easily this time" Sanageyama says

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he punched Sanageyama

"DORARARARARARARARARARARA!" Crazy Diamond shouted as it also punched Sanageyama

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Golden Experience shouted

"My God. Come on" Sanageyama says. He quickly grabbed Josuke and threw him at Giorno

"Star Platinum. Unleash The World" Jotaro says. Time began to stop and Jotaro walked away from Sanageyama

"There's one more of you. Where is he?" Sanageyama asks

"Right here" Okuyasu says. The Hand erased some space leading Sanageyama to come towards him. The Hand then erased part of Sanageyama's suit

"Dammit" Sanageyama says

"We got him guys" Okuyasu says

"Then. Star Platinum, use The World" Jotaro says. Time stopped once more. Sanageyama punched where he tought Jotaro would be

"WHAT!?" Sanageyama shouts

"ORA!" Star Platinum shouts as he hits the weak spot. Sanageyama went to his knee as he felt the pain

"Damn it" Sanageyama says

"Looks like this area is saved" Giorno says. Koichi came up with bits of Senketsu

"Does anyone know what these little pieces are?" Koichi asks. Everyone looked at the bits

"These look like...what…" Giorno says

"What is it Giorno?" Josuke asks

"These are bits of Senketsu...Ryuko's Kamui" Giorno says

"What's a Ryuko?" Okuyasu asks

"She's a friend of mine. And...something happened to Senketsu" Giorno says

**Kami-Kobe High School**

Gamagori was now in a cacoon

"So...is he like…" Pesci asks Narancia

"He's...some type of weird...well" Narancia says

"What happens if you punch him?" Melone asks

"He'll get stronger. He's kinda of a masochist" Narancia says

"I HEARD THAT GHIRGA!" Gamagori shouts

"I KNOW YOU DID!" Narancia shouts

"Fuck this. I'm doin this myself" Ghiaccio shouts. He uses his stand to freeze the cacoon of Gamagori

"Freezing me is not gonna work this time. In fact, it just gives me MORE power" Gamagori shouts. He breaks out of his cacoon

"Prepare for defeat" Gamagori says. Risotto then held the giant with his stand ability

"No. That's not happening" Risotto says

"There we got him" Narancia says

**Honnoji Academy**

Satsuki and Bruno watched all three cities

"They're winning" Bruno says. Satsuki got up

"I believe I have some business to do" Satsuki says. She walks out of the room. Bruno watched her every movement

"Luckily. Sticky Fingers implanted a zipper into her arm. So even if she is transformed, I'll be able to make sure my team is safe" Bruno says

**Kami-Kobe High**

Narancia, Pesci, Prosciutto, Formaggio, Illuso, Melone, Ghiaccio, and Risotto looked at a frozen Gamagori

"Looks like we did what had to be done" Narancia says

"Narancia. Why aren't we allowed to kill him anyway?" Formaggio asks

"I don't know. But Bucciarati was pretty serious in telling me, Mista, and Giorno about not killing the Elite Four" Narancia says

"Bucciarati is always so soft. He's like 'Oh. Let's not kill the enemy. Let's leave them alive so that they may come back tommorrow'" Prosciutto says

"No...Bucciarati has a good reason. Besides, me and Gamagori are friends. I wouldn't kill him anyway" Risotto says

"BUT I SURE AS HELL WILL!" Melone shouts. The next thing he knew. His body was cut in half by something

"What? MELONE!?" Narancia shouts. Prosciutto, Pesci, and Formaggio were the next to be killed

"Something's here" Risotto says

"BASTARD!" Ghiaccio shouts.

"I'm not allowing this to fail. Narancia Ghirga" A familiar voice says. The remaining team looked up and saw Satsuki Kiryuin transformed

"It's...Satsuki Kiryuin" Illuso says

"Risotto Nero. I haven't seen you since Gamagori's middle school days" Satsuki says

"Surprised you remember me. What makes you think I can't stomp you right now?" Risotto asks

"Because Bucciarati protects me" Satsuki says

"The hell does that mean?" Risotto asks. He, Illuso, and Ghiaccio looked at Narancia

"Bucciarati told me not to allow anyone kill Satsuki Kiryuin" Narancia says with guilt

"IS HE OUT OF HIS FUCKIN MIND!" Ghiaccio shouts

"We have the chance to kill this woman and the second in command won't even allow it?" Illuso asks

"I hope he's doing the right thing" Risotto says. Satsuki blitzed the Stand User and chomped him in the neck. Gamagori was free now

"We won't be taking this place. Come with me to Morioh, Gamagori" Satsuki says. She and Gamagori took off to the town of Morioh

"DAMMIT!" Ghiaccio shouts. There was a motorcycle that was heard. Everyone turned to see Ryuko and Abbacchio

"No time to explain. We need those…" Ryuko says before she sees the dead bodies of Melone, Pesci, Prosciutto, and Formaggio

"The hell...WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING A BLANKET!?" Ghiaccio asks

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL I HAVE TO WEAR SINCE MY CLOTHES GOT TORN!" Ryuko shouts

"This is not the time to be yelling" Risotto says

"Right. Now to get back my kamui" Ryuko says. She goes over to each dead student and collects some Senketsu pieces

"She got up" Narancia says

"She's a fuckin pain in the ass" Ghiaccio says

"I HEARD THAT!" Ryuko shouts. She collects all of the Senketsu bits

"We gotta go. Catch up later" Abbacchio says. He and Ryuko ride to the next location

"We can't get to Morioh from here" Risotto says

"Aerosmith can't all of you" Narancia says

"Well...fuck this" Illuso says

**Abekamo Academy**

Mista and Jakuzure stared at each other

"Alright. Let's go" Mista says. He shoots his gun at Jakuzure but she dodges all the bullets. Then by her surprise. A bullet gets deflected back and hits Jakuzure in the hat

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jakuzure shouts

"Be glad I'm not allowed to kill you" Mista says

"Tell me...why not?" Jakuzure asks

"No idea. Bucciarati has been always wanting to not kill Satsuki or any of the Elite Guard. I don't know the reasoning behind it all, but…" Mista says

"To tell you the truth. Satsuki told us to not kill any ot the main Passione Group" Jakuzure says

"Why not?" Mista asks. Jakuzure began to spesk

**Somewhere not too far away**

Carne and Cioccoleta were hiding behind some rocks nearby. They watched as Jakuzure spoke to Mista

"What is Mista doing?" Ciccoleta asks

"He's flirting with her. Damn" Carne says

"No. He's being converted" Ciccoleta says

"I say we kill her…" Carne says. He and Ciccoleta are killed in seconds as their bodies were cut in half

**Mista and Jakuzure's Location**

Mista looked at Jakuzure

"I understand now" Mista says

"Understand what?" Satsuki asks. She and Gamagori were behind Jakuzure

"Lady Satsuki" Jakuzure says

"No. It's fine. He'll just be the one that knows first" Satsuki says. She, Gamagori, and Jakuzure leave the scene. Zucchero, Sale, Squalo, Tiziano, and Secco all come out

"So...that's Satsuki's master plan" Sale says

"Don't say too much. I don't think we should even be knowing this fact" Mista says. There was a motorcycle coming through. Ryuko and Abbacchio were on it

"Look. It's Ryuko Matoi and Leone Abbacchio" Secco says

"No time to explain. Ryuko has to get those Senketsu pieces" Abbacchio says. Ryuko gets off the bike and begins collecting pieces

"Listen Abbacchio. You and Ryuko cannot kill Satsuki or her Elite Guard" Mista says

"Why not?" Abbacchio asks

"I...cannot say" Mista says sadly

"He's right. He made a promise to that Jakuzure lady" Zucchero says. Abbacchio sighed

"It better be a good one. Because I don't want it to be something that costs the entire operation" Abbacchio says

"I'm pretty sure that it will help the operation" Mista says

"It better. Or else I'm killing you personnally" Abbacchio says. Mista took a couple steps back personally. Ryuko began to put the two thirds of Senketsu back together

"Alright. We gotta go" Ryuko says. She and Abbacchio got back on the motorcycle and rode away

**Morioh**

Giorno, Jotaro, Josuke, and Okuyasu collected the Senketsu pieces that were present

"So Ryuko lost her clothing. Weird" Jotaro says

"Something must of happened back home. Shit" Giorno says. Rohan and Koichi finished off the last of Sanageyama's army

"There. That should be it" Koichi says. Rohan looked up for a minute

"Something's coming" Rohan says

"What do mean something's coming?" Koichi asks. There was huge landing nearby. Satsuki, Gamagori, and Jakuzure looked ready to take down everyone in Morioh

"Satsuki Kiryuin" Josuke says

"There's no way" Okuyasu says. Giorno spotted the glove she was wearing on her left hand

"You she-devil. What have you done to Senketsu?" Giorno asks

"Nothing. This was Nui Harime's doing, she just decided to give me all of this" Satsuki says. Jakuzure and Gamagori's legs were seperated from their bodies. Satsuki looked behind her

"This is sad. You'd actually go out of your way to hurt a beautiful town" Bruno says. He was behind the Honnoji President

"So. You seemed to have put a zipper behind my back and came here through that" Satsuki says

"I had to in order to save this town" Bruno says. Satsuki smiled

"Forgive me for this. Bruno" Satsuki says

"What did you…" Bruno says . He was punched in the stomach as if he was hit by a train. He fell down to the ground in pain

"BUCCIARATI!" Giorno shouts. Satsuki looked at her step-brother

"I'm not here to fight you" Satsuki says. Gamagori and Jakuzure's limbs were reattached

"Then why come?" Giorno asks

"Just to lure some people out" Satsuki says. There was large noise coming from the distance

"What the hell" Giorno says. The Nudist Beach fleet was coming towards Morioh to help the Passione cause

"Finally. Nudist Beach has finally come out of hiding" Satsuki says

"So you just wanted to lure out the nudists. So you can put clothes on them...right?" Jotaro asks

"No. Not at all...I just want to see them fall" Satsuki says

"That's not happening at all" Giorno says. Ryuko and Abbacchio were coming towards the town as well. Ryuko jumped up and grabbed the remaining Senketsu pieces to complete the final set

"I'M BACK BITCHES!" Ryuko shouts

"Ryuko's here" Giorno says. Abbacchio looked at Jotaro, Josuke, and Okuyasu

"Can you guys hold off Satsuki" Abbacchio says

"Say no more" Josuke says. Rohan and Koichi looked at the two standing Elite Four members

"Let's get them Rohan" Koichi says

"Right. HEAVEN'S DOOR!" Rohan shouts. He sends out his stand and hits Gamagori. Echoes Act 3 used Three Freeze on Jakuzure sending her to the ground. Rohan wrote the words 'Gamagori will protect Rohan Kishibe from harm'

"What the hell did you do to me?" Gamagori asks. Koichi let go of Three Freeze and Jakuzure went to attack Rohan but Gamagori unwillingly protected him

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Jakuzure asks

"I'm not doing this on purpose" Gamagori says. Satsuki was in a heated battle against three stand users. She had improved her skills since her battle with Bruno

"Damn. She's faster than before" Jotaro says

"I can see that" Josuke says. Satsuki came over to Okuyasu and chopped in the neck. Knocking him down

"Star Platinum. Unleash The World" Jotaro says. He disappeared and Satsuki looked all over for him. Josuke came rushing in and she was punched in the face by Crazy Diamond. She whiped off the wound then came over to the young stand user

"I believe I remember you. So, I'll go a tad easy on you" Satsuki says. She knee'd Josuke in the stomach and knocked him out cold. Then from behind, she was attacked hard by Star Platinum.

"Looks like my time is up" Jotaro says. Satsuki looked at her left hand and noticed the glove was gone

"But when…" Satsuki says

"I had enough time to take it right from your hands" Jotaro says. Ryuko came in but Satsuki blocked her

"KIRYUIN SATSUKI!" Ryuko shouts

"MATOI RYUKO!" Satsuki shouts. The two began to make a crater and Jotaro was almost blown away by it. The two girls were seperated in a hurry. Giorno and Bruno joined Ryuko's side

"So...you got up" Satsuki says to Bruno

"Like a dirty punch would knock me out for long" Bruno says

"Nice to know you're a strong man" Satsuki says. She then turned her attention to the Nudist Beach fleet

"Wait...what are you doing?" Bruno asks

"Sorry...but I have to take them out" Satsuki says. She lifts up her hand then blows the entire fleet away with just willpower. Giorno, Ryuko, and Bruno watched in awe

"Why...WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bruno shouts

"It will all make sense...eventually" Satsuki says. Bruno went down in tears

"YOU HAVE HURT SO MANY PEOPLE! ALL YOU DO IS DO RAGYO'S BIDDING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST END THE SUFFERING!" Bruno shouts. Satsuki closed her eyes and remained silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"I'm...sorry" Satsuki says. She, Gamagori, Jakuzure, and Sanageyama left the scene. Giorno and Ryuko went to go check out the damage down by Satsuki's one attack. Bruno then screamed from the top of his lungs where everyone in Morioh would hear

**One Day Later**

Ghiaccio, Risotto Nero, Illuso, Zucchero, Sale, Squalo, Tiziano, and Secco stayed at the Passione Home.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOT ORANGE JUICE!" Ghiaccio shouts. Narancia looked at him

"Because we're Apple Juice people here" Narancia says

"WHAT!?" Ghiaccio shouts. Narancia went up to Bruno's room. He saw Giorno, Abbacchio, and Mista peaking at Bruno. He had been isolated from the rest of the gang ever since. Luckily, there was no excessive damage done to the three cities that were raided by Satsuki's forces

"He's taking it hard...isn't he?" Giorno asks Mista

"Yeah. He is" Mista says. Bruno was not crying nor was he on his bed snuggled up in his bed. He was sitting down, giving off a mean look

"Let's...leave him alone" Narancia says. Everyone walked away

**Kiryuin Home**

Satsuki stopped by her mother's home to catch up on some things

"So I take it that the raids didn't go as planned" Ragyo says

"No. They did. I took out Nudist Beach with only one attack. And I take it Passione won't be even attempting to defy me again" Satsuki says. Ragyo laughed

"Good. Now, I think it's time for me take a small visit to Honnoji Academy. Don't you think?" Ragyo asks

"I do believe so mother. The students would be welcome to having you. Knowing that REVOCs has over ninety percent of the clothing in the entire world" Satsuki says

"Then it's settled. I will be coming to Honnoji in two days. I expect a proper welcome" Ragyo says

"And that's what you will get, mother" Satsuki says. She and Ragyo went their seperate ways. Her butler was not too far away from her

"Two days? Do you think…" The butler asks

"Yes. It's time for Nudist Beach and Passione to both know the truth about me, and my entire reasoning for doing what I have been doing all this time" Satsuki says

"That would make Bucciarati happy. Won't it? Considering what happened yesterday" The butler asks

"It would, in more ways than one" Satsuki says

**Passione Home**

Mista was on the phone with someone. His eyes lit up as soon as he heard a certain sentence

"WHAT!?" Mista asks. Giorno, and Narancia looked at him

"Who is he talking to?" Narancia asks. Mista hung up the phone

"GET EVERYONE HERE!" Mista shouts

"What's wrong?" Giorno asks

"NO TIME! GET EVERYONE HERE! NOW!" Mista shouts

"Alright. Alright" Narancia says

**A couple minutes later**

Giorno, Narancia, Mista, and Abbacchio were together waiting for some people. Ryuko, Mako holding Polnareff, Mikisugi, and Kinagase came inside the home

"What do you want?" Ryuko asks

"Mista is the one that wanted to call this meeting" Giorno says

"Where's Bucciarati?" Mikisugi asks

"Still taking yesterday in. Sadly" Abbacchio says

"Whatever. What do you want?" Kinagase asks

"Mista" Giorno says.

"I have some bad news...Ragyo Kiryuin will be at Honnoji Academy...in two days" Mista says. Everyone looked at Mista

"What did you just say?" Abbacchio asks

"Ragyo Kiryuin will be here in two days" Mista says

"She's never even attempted to come to Honnoji Academy" Mako says

"I have seen photos of her. She's almost pure white, like baby powder...or a Maltese Dog" Polnareff says

"This is big. This...is actually our chance to take her down" Giorno says

"Right. We need to tell Bucciarati" Abbacchio says. He went up to Bruno's room

"Well...did you hear that?" Ryuko asks Senketsu

"I did Ryuko. Looks like we got a bigger challenge up our sleave" Senketsu says

**Bruno's Room**

Bruno was still sitting there on his bed. Abbacchio came in through the door

"Did I give you permission to come in here?" Bruno asks

"No time for that. Ragyo Kiryuin will be here in two days" Abbacchio says. Bruno got up immediately after hearing that

"WHAT!" Bruno shouts

"Not a joke" Abbacchio says

"I know that. This is our chance to take her down" Bruno says

"That's what Giorno said. Now come on, we gotta think of a plan in order to take her down for good" Abbacchio says

"I agree. Let's do it" Bruno says

**Two Days Later**

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds sound asleep. An alarm clock rang in all their homes

"It's time" Giorno, Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, Narancia, Ryuko, Mako, Mikisugi, and Kinagase said in unison. They all got up and got dressed ready to head to Honnoji Academy

"Remember everyone. This is our one true mission. To take down Ragyo Kiryuin and end the reign of the REVOCs corporation. At all costs" Bruno says

"And also. Remember, she may have brought Nui Harime, and maybe her special forces she uses to deal with us Stand Users, and Nudist Beach members" Giorno says

"I'll keep that in mind. Me and Senketsu are ready to take on the world" Ryuko says

**Honnoji Academy**

Satsuki, Gamagori, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Jakuzure, and Ragyo were already to present themselves to the students of Honnoji Academy.

**To be continued...**

**Countdown: 6**


	15. The Passione Saga E3

**Episode 15: REVOCs**

All the students were gathered by Satsuki and her Elite Four

"STUDENTS OF HONNOJI ACADEMY! I AM HONORED TO WELCOME, MY MOTHER TO OUR ACADEMY!" Satsuki shouts. Ragyo walked over and showed herself. She made a devillish smile. On opposite sides of the academy was Kinagase and Mikisugi. Moving through the crowd of students was Mako

"FREE ICE CREAM!" Mako shouts. Everyone looked down at her

"SHUT UP MANKANSHOKU! THERE IS NO FREE ICE CREAM!" Gamagori shouts

"There is if you believe" Mako says. Jakuzure and Sanageyama both got an idea in their heads

"Wait...IT'S A TRAP!" Sanageyama shouts

**Yesterday**

Bruno, Giorno, Abbacchio, Narancia, Mista, Mikisugi, Kinagase, Ryuko, and Mako huddled around

"Here's the plan. Mikisugi and Kinagase will be lookout and preparation so Nudist Beach can come in and take out Ragyo" Bruno says

"Don't worry Bucciarati" Mikisugi says. He began to strip. "We got this"

"Oh I bet your sparkling nipples you will" Bruno says

"Then I'll shout free ice cream like in that Spongebob episode" Mako says. Everyone stared at her

"I was going to have you strip but that works too" Bruno says

"What do the rest of us do?" Giorno asks

"I want Ryuko to confront Ragyo. Giorno, Mista, Narancia, Abbacchio, and I will be backup for her" Bruno says

"Hell yeah. Wish me luck Mako" Ryuko says

"Sure thing bestie" Mako says

**Present Day**

Sanageyama and Jakuzure looked around

"Where are they?" Jakuzure asks. Sanageyama spotted Giorno and Bruno

"They actually are here" Sanageyama says

"They're looking to kill Ragyo. Dangerous move" Jakuzure says. Ryuko transformed and went straight for Ragyo

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Ryuko shouts

"You're here. Looks like Passione just can't quit meddling with us" Satsuki says

"Actually. I'll take care of this one" Ragyo says. She turns around facing Ryuko

"So you're the headhancho" Ryukp says

"Yes. I am Ragyo Kiryuin. Head of the Kiryuin family. Owner of the REVOCs company. And I am also stepmother to Giorno Giovanna...who I assume is here" Ragyo says

"Yeah. Heard about that one. I bet you'd be happy to know that he's with your enemy's gang" Ryuko says

"Well. That's his loss." Ragyo says

"And this is yours" Satsuki says. She stabbed Ragyo in the heart. Abbacchio, Giorno, Bruno, and Narancia were in awe

"Did...Ryuko do that?" Giorno asks

"No. It was...SATSUKI KIRYUIN!" Bruno shouts

"The time for speeches is over Ragyo Kiryuin" Satsuki says

"But...but why" Narancia says. Mista didn't look surprised at all

"So Jakuzure didn't lie to me" Mista says

"What?" Narancia asks. Satsuki clicked her heels

"Here me, Ragyo Kiryuin. I did not create Honnoji Academy for the sake of you, I created it for the sake of the world. The Life Fibers have corrupted you and are a threat to everyone in the universe. I have only pretended to obey you and I have waited for this day. This is why I have never tried to do anything against Bruno Bucciarati and the Passione Gang along with Nudist Beach" Satsuki says

"What...this is madness" Ragyo says

"She...is against Ragyo Kiryuin. Her own mother. And my stepmother" Giorno says

"This means. Satsuki Kiryuin and Passione...HAVE THE EXACT SAME GOAL!" Bruno shouts

"That is correct Bruno Bucciarati. WE SHALL JOIN FORCES! AND TEAR DOWN THE EMPIRE RAGYO KIRYUIN HAS CREATED!" Satsuki shouts. Ragyo got up and took the sword out of her chest

"Fool" Ragyo says

"Why isn't she dead?" Narancia asks

"If you thought I was gonna die that easily. Think again" Ragyo says. The sky began to cover in a bunch of white shirts

"I've been waiting...waiting for this...RAGYOOOOOOOO!" Satsuki shouts. She was ready to stab her mother with her blade again but it was blocked easily

"WE NEED TO GET THOSE COVERS!" Bruno shouts. Gamagori, Inumuta, Jakuzure, and Sanageyama came down to the ground level

"We'll help out. Bucciarati" Sanageyama says.

"Good. GO! GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!" Giorno shouta. Golden Experience came out and prevented the clothes from falling on any of the students. Bruno, Mista, Narancia, and Abbacchio followed his lead

"ARI ARI ARI!" Sticky Fingers shouts. Mista used his bullets to take down the shirt. Jakuzure came right next to him taking down another shirt

"Thanks" Mista says

"Feels good that you now know our true intentions" Jakuzure says. A bunch of Nudist Beach military began heading into the academy trying to hold off Ragyo's mysterious army. Satsuki and Ragyo were in a heated battle

"My Covers. They will now rain upon the sky, and take every single student you have raised as a soldier to revolt against me" Ragyo says. She continued to block Bakuzan with her bare hands

"Humans...do not live for the sake of clothing" Satsuki says. Ragyo then began to attack aggressively

"All humans live for the sake of the Life Fibers. They need our planet. And I won't let you and some teenagers take that AWAY!" Ragyo says while beating her own daughter to a pulp. She knocked her out cold. She turned around and dodged a rocket coming at hypersonic speeds. Bruno looked up and saw Satsuki out cold

"DAMN YOU! GIORNO! WITH ME!" Bruno shouts. The two flew up and confronted Ragyo Kiryuin

"That's your own daughter" Giorno says

"You think I don't know that. I won't let anyone get in my way" Ragyo says. She strips Satsuki of Junketsu and puts on the kamui. She transforms and becomes it's user. Giorno and Bruno both struck her...but it barely put a dent

"What?" Giorno asks. Ragyo grabs the two Stand Users by their heads

"What would your father think Giorno? Ragyo asks.

"Fuck...him" Giorno says

"Wrong answer" Ragyo says. She throws both of them into the ocean outside the city limits

"COME ON!" Abbacchio shouts. Gamagori grabs the Stand User

"We'll get them out" Gamagori says. Ryuko was the next to confront Satsuki's dangerous mother

"Son of a bitch. Those were my friends" Ryuko says

"Son of a bitch? Last time I remembered, I have spherical lumps on my chest, meaning I'm clearing a daughter" Ragyo says

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU FOR YOUR GOD DAMN OPINION!" Ryulo shouts. She charged at Ragyo but she was grabbed the throat

"Nice try" Ragyo says. She then noticed something about the girl. She ripped out her heart only to find Life Fibers attached to it. Narancia, Mista, Mako, Mikisugi, Kinagase, Jakuzure, Inumuta, and Sanageyama looked up

"Those are Life Fibers" Inumuta says

"That's impossible" Mikisugi says

"I knew something was weird about this girl" Kinagase says

"What does this mean?" Mista asks

"Impossible" Jakuzure says

"Well well well. Looks like we got some Life Fibers here. Looks like Isshin Matoi lied to me" Ragyo says

"Lied to her about what?" Narancia asks

"This means you'd be my younger daughter. Three kids who have revolted against me. How disappointing" Ragyo says. She puts the heart back into Ryuko

"Huh?" Ryuko asks weakly

"Daughter?" Satsuki says weakly. She was taken away by Ragyo and the entire Covers fleet left with it's master

**Two Hours Later**

Giorno, Bruno, Abbacchio, Mista, Narancia, Mikisugi, Kinagase, Mako, Polnareff, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Iori, Gamagori, and Jakuzure were gathered all into one room

"Does anyone know how Ryuko is holding up?" Bruno asks

"She's fine. Making full recovery" Inumuta says

"That's good" Bruno says

"It's weird that we're all buddy buddy now. Three days ago, you were all attacking Morioh" Narancia says

"We had to do it in order for no one to get an suspections" Jakuzure says

"But you revealed all of this to me Nonon" Mista says. Gamagori, and Sanageyama stare at Jakuzure

"What did you say?" Sanageyama asks

"I trust Mista. He didn't even tell a soul" Jakuzure says

"Yep. Lips were sealed" Mista says

"That's great and everything...but I think we need to address the mattet of Satsuki getting captured" Giorno says

"I agree. We need to get her back here as soon as possible" Bruno says

"Me, Abbacchio, and Iori will work on finding her" Inumuta says

"Right" Abbacchio and Iori say in unison

"This still doesn't explain about Sanageyama killing Fugo" Mista says. Everyone looked at the blind swordsman

"He had plans to betray you guys. And kill everyone here, going against Bucciarati's wishes" Sanageyama says

"He did? Why?" Bruno asks

"He felt you were being too soft on us. He could of easily taken down everyone in this city with his dangerous stand" Sanageyama says

"It did seem like he could take out everyone with his stand if he wanted. And he did talk about...oh" Narancia says realizing

"So our teams have been in agreement this whole time" Bruno says

"This all makes sense now. You joined Satsuki for the same reason I joined Bucciarati" Mista says to Jakuzure

"But I still find it weird how we're all buddy buddy now" Narancia says

"Give it up Narancia. We all know it's weird" Gamagori says

"But it's also cool" Sanageyama says

**Emergency Room**

Mikisugi and Giorno entered the room where they kept an injured Ryuko

"So first, her spirit is broken because of Senketsu going crazy. Then, she gets like this" Giorno says

"It's a shame" Mikisugi says. Senketsu was right next to Ryuko. He pulled on Giorno

"Senketsu" Giorno says

"I know you can't hear me, but I want to thank you for being alongside Ryuko. Other than Mako, you've been the one that stands next to her whenever she is in her deepest troubles" Senketsu says. Giorno looked at the clothing with a confused face

"I don't know what you said, but I guess I'll thank you" Giorno says

"Now if it comes to you wearing me or me not helping. It's obvious that I'll force you to wear me" Senketsu says

"Okay" Giorno says. He gets up and leaves

**Control Room**

Sanageyama, Bruno, Abbacchio, and Inumuta were in the control room trying to find a way to rescue Satsuki from Ragyo

"Hey Bucciarati" Sanageyama says

"What?" Bruno asks

"Why are you doing this?" Sanageyama asks

"Doing what?" Bruno asks

"You know. Desperately wanting to save Lady Satsuki, like you're going to be her knight is shining armor" Sanageyama says

"That's...complicated" Bruno says

"Complicated? Why?" Sanageyama asks

"She's…" Bruno says

"You love her dude. Spit it out" Sanageyama says. Bruno sighs

"I guess…I do" Bruno says

"Trust me. She loves you too" Sanageyama says. Bruno looked up

"I knew she did. That's why…I never could kill her" Bruno says

"Even when you always said she was the Hitler of our time and shit" Sanageyama says

"Well...yeah. I guess, it became a little more obvious when I fought her" Bruno says

"I knew it. It's funny to me that you two looked bloodlusted everytime you saw each other back then. Now, you're here loving each other" Sanageyama says

"Yeah" Bruno says

"But as one of the members of the Elite Four. You have to treat Lady Satsuki with the highest respect possible. Got that?" Sanageyama asks

"Yeah. I do" Bruno says

"Bucciarati. We got the location of where Satsuki's being kept" Abbacchio says

"Good, me, Sanageyama, and Gamagori will come with me. The rest of you look after Ryuko and everyone here" Bruno says. He, and Sanageyama leave the room

"Good luck out there" Abbacchio says

**Satsuki's Cell**

Satsuki was fully nude. She was beaten and hanged from the ceiling. Ragyo came into the room with a smug smile

"Hello, daughter" Ragyo says

"Damn...you" Satsuki says weakly

"Well. That's no way to talk to your mother now is it?" Ragyo asks

"I...don't...care" Satsuki says weakly. She couldn't speak well due to her pain. Ragyo shrugged

"It's whatever. You and your younger sister. Along with my stepson" Ragyo says

"Sister?" Satsuki asks weakly

"Yes. Ryuko Matoi. The one you kept punishing to be stronger. So that she could come up to your level" Ragyo says

"How...how" Satsuki says. She couldn't put the words together

"How I knew? Oh. I'm your mother, I knew that would be the one thing you do when she showed up. Especially since she has Kamui Senketsu on her" Ragyo says. Satsuki began to get angry

"Don't...hurt her" Satsuki says

"Oh I won't right now. But I eventually will" Ragyo says. She exists the room

"Bucciarati...Ryuko...Giorno" Satsuki says weakly

**Control Room**

Mista, Jakuzure, Narancia, Giorno, Mikisugi, Kinagase entered the room

"Did Bucciarati leave?" Giorno asks. Inumuta, Iori, and Abbacchio looked at the group

"Yes" Inumuta says

"He went to go save Satsuki. Obviously" Mista says

"That's understandable" Jakuzure says. There was a tiny beep coming from the main computer

"Never heard that before" Mikisugi says

"Did something happen?" Kinagase asks

"No...this is picking up lone stand energy signatures" Iori says

"Stand Energy Signatures?" Giorno asks

"Inumuta and Iori are able to detect energy signatures from Stand Users. For the sake of finding Chariot Requiem" Abbacchio says

"Chariot Requiem?" Narancia asks

"Lady Satsuki asked me and Iori to find a way to permanently kill Chariot Requiem. All we did was knock him away from the city. Lady Satsuki knew the enemy stand would return" Inumuta says. Giorno's eyes lit up

"Bucciarati is in trouble if that stand is back" Giorno says

"True. Let's move then" Mikisugi says

**Outside Satsuki's Cell**

Sanageyama, Gamagori, and Bruno arrived where Satsuki is being kept

"This is where she's being kept. Correct?" Bruno asks

"Yep. You can get in there best" Sanageyama says

"Right. Me and Sanageyama will keep watch for anything" Gamagori says

"Thanks" Bruno says. Sticky Fingers comes out and uses his zippers to move through the tunnel

**A couple minutes later**

Satsuki was in chains.

"Satsuki" Bruno says. He was turned away from her to avoid seeing her in the nude

"You can...turn around" Satsuki says weakly. Bruno turned around and Sticky Fingers easily broke through the chains and freed the girl. She was put into Bruno's arms

"Alright. Let's get you out of here" Bruno says.

"Thank you" Satsuki says weakly. Bruno's stand began to create zippers so that he could get Satsuki out of her prison

**Outside the Cell**

Sanageyama and Gamagori looked around for any trouble

"Something isn't right" Sanageyama says

"Why? We haven't been attacked" Gamagori says

"No...it's not Ragyo or Nui Harime. Or even an enemy Stand User" Sanageyama says

"Then what the hell is it?" Gamagori asks

"I think it's...some type of shadow" Sanageyama says

"Shadow...as in…" Gamagori says. Then he remembered Chariot Requiem

"Yep. That thing" Sanageyama says

"BUCCIARATI! WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Gamagori shouts inside the tunnel. Sanageyama was ready to face the threat head on

"He's here. Heading towards us" Sanageyama says. Chariot Requiem came out of the shadows and headed towards the two Elite Four members

"Be careful. He puts people to sleep with very little trouble" Gamagori says

"We just need to get Inumuta and Iori to tell us how to kill this thing" Sanageyama says. Bruno came out of the tunnel with Satsuki in his arms

"I got the…" Bruno says

"We're leaving. Now" Sanageyama says. The three speeded away from the stand. Chariot Requiem looked at them run away. He began to follow slowly. This caused everyone nearby to be put to sleep

**Another location**

Bruno with Satsuki in his arms, Gamagori, and Sanageyama stopped at somewhere nearby Honnoji Academy

"I think we're fine" Sanageyama says

"For now" Bruno says. Gamagori spotted Giorno, Mista, Narancia, Jakuzure, Mikisugi, and Kinagase coming towards them

"We got backup" Gamagori says

"Where's the stand?" Giorno asks. Mikisugi got out a Nudist Beach uniform and gave it to Bruno so Satsuki could have some clothes on

"He was following us and almost attacked us" Sanageyama says

"Getting Satsuki out was too easy. Then the stand had to appear" Bruno says

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?" Narancia asks

"Well...I wanted you guys to figure that out" Sanageyama says.

"YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T REALLY KNOW!" Jakuzure shouts

"We're all idiots" Giorno says

**Back at the base**

Ryuko was still unconscious. Mako, Senketsu, and Polnareff were watching her

"She's still asleep" Polnareff says

"It was a pretty bad battle. Hey, how about we go help out the others with rescuing Satsuki" Mako says

"I think they have it covered" Polnareff says

"Then why did everyone leave after finding out something?" Mako asks

"Because...wait a minute" Polnareff says. Senketsu noticed that Ryuko began to open her eyes a little bit

"Ryuko…" Senketsu says

"Maybe Ragyo sent more of her COVERs to take care of the crew" Polnareff says

"Then that gives me more of a reason to help out" Mako says

"Listen Mako. I love you like a daughter but, I do not want to see you risking your life for no reason" Polnareff says

"Don't worry. It's not gonna be for nothing. I'm leaving" Mako says. She zooms out of the room

"There is no stopping that girl" Polnareff says. Ryuko opened her eyes completely and jumped out of the base immediately

"WHAT THE HELL!" Senketsu shouts

"Did she just…" Polnareff says

"She did. Fuck" Senketsu says

**Honnoji Outskirts**

The group was making sure Satsuki was okay

"Gamagori. Take care of her" Bruno says

"I will. As Lady Satsuki's shield" Gamagori says.

"We got incoming guys. Chariot Requiem kind" Narancia says

"Me and Sanageyama will be the first line of defense" Giorno says. Chariot Requiem came closer to them

"Mista. Me, you and Narancia will the second line of defense" Jakuzure says

"That leaves me, Kinagase, and Bucciarati to be the last line of defense" Mikisugi says

"Got it Nonon" Mista says loading up his gun. Bruno began to spot something in the sky

"What the hell is that?" Bruno asks. The object came closer and landed between the first line of defense and the enemy

"Is that?" Giorno asks. He and Sanageyama see a really angry Ryuko. She was not wearing Senketsu. All she had was the Scissor Blade and a hood

**To be continued…**

**Countdown: 5**


	16. The Passione Saga E4

**Episode 16: Battle! Ryuko vs Chariot Requiem**

Ryuko stared at Chariot Requiem. Sanageyama and Giorno looked directly at her

"Ryuko. You're up" Giorno says

"She's not weating Senketsu" Satsuki says

"How do you know Satsuki?" Bruno asks. Ryuko refused to listen to everyone behind her

"Ryuko...say something" Giorno says. Ryuko looked at him angrily

"She's naked" Sanageyama says

"No. Something isn't right here. Why would she go into battle without Senketsu" Giorno says

"Because...I'm never wearing him ever again" Ryuko says

"What?" Giorno asks

"She's not serious...is she?" Kinagase asks

"When has Ryuko ever been known to be a joker. She's serious. And that's not good" Mikisugi says. Ryuko rushes in and tries to kill Chariot Requiem personally.

"She's fighting blindly" Bruno says. Ryuko began to feel some pain at her side.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryuko shouts. Chariot Requiem punched the girl in the face and struck her into the ground

"What the hell. I don't remember this thing having that much strength" Sanageyama says

"Inumuta did say that Chariot Requiem may have increased his strength and speed" Gamagori says

"But how do we permanently kill this thing?" Jakuzure asks

"Maybe if I shoot it down" Mista says. He shoots at the stand but the bullets were deflected by Sex Pistols

"Why didn't those bullets hit. They were headed straight for him" Narancia says

"Dammit. He can control our stands" Mista says

"But we don't have stands" Jakuzure says. She rushes in but was grabbed by Chariot Requiem then thrown into the nearest building

"NONON!" Mista shouts. Chariot Requiem walked towards the group but Ryuko got up and stabbed him in the chest

"WE'RE NOT DONE!" Ryuko shouts. Chariot Requiem looked back and used the arrow as a sword. He almost stabbed the girl with it but she used her free hand to make sure it didn't penetrate her. Inumuta and Abbacchio ran towards the group

"We're here" Abbacchio says

"Lady Satsuki. Bucciarati. I may have a plan." Inumuta says

"What is it?" Satsuki asks

"So. We need to grab the arrow first" Inumuta says

"The arrow?" Satsuki asks

"May I ask why you need the arrow so much?" Bruno asks

"Not me. We do. I think the best way to defeat Ragyo is to use the arrow for further use. So if we can seize the arrow and kill this stand. We can kill two birds with one stone" Inumuta says

"So...how do we kill this motherfucker then?" Bruno asks

"It's a long explanation" Inumuta says

"SAY IT!" Satsuki shouts

"Okay okay. So, everyone has a shadow" Inumuta says. Meanwhile, Ryuko and Chariot Requiem continued their struggle.

"DAMN YOU!" Ryuko shouts. She pushed back the arrow then attempted to cut off Chariot Requiem's head. The stand dodged the attack then proceeded to chop Ryuko in the neck

"What the hell did this thing do to get so much stronger" Sanageyama says. Chariot Requiem knee'd Ryuko into stomach then punched her into the nearest building. The girl got up and attempted to stab the stand again but the attack was dodged

"Ryuko seems as if she is only using brute force to try to kill this guy" Giorno says

"We gotta do something" Bruno says

"HELP ME AND YOU DIE!" Ryuko shouts. She got kicked in the back and drops of blood came out of her mouth

"Never mind her. I'm helping" Giorno says. His stand grabbed his legs to make he didn't move a muscle

"I'll help" Gamagori says. He runs up and punches Chariot Requiem in the face. The man felt a pain in his face

"Gamagori. Do not attack" Bruno says

"YOU'RE TELLING ME NOW!" Gamagori shouts

"Listen to me Gamagori. Chariot Requiem is the shadow of your soul" Satsuki says

"What?" Gamagori asks

"A shadow. So how are we supposed to counter that?" Giorno asks

"The light" Satsuki says. Giorno noticed the light behind him

"THERE!" Giorno shouts. He was able to use his stand for a split second and punched the light behind him. Chariot Requiem's arm splattered everywhere and he let go of the arrow. Gamagori grabs it then throws it to Bruno. The Passione leader caught the arrow before it was able to pierce him

"Yes" Bruno says

"EVERYONE! DESTROY THE LIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Satsuki shouts. Everyone turned around and crushed the light orbs behind them. This caused Chariot Requiem's body parts to splatter.

"We did it. Chariot Requiem is finally defeated" Bruno says

"But Ryuko…" Giorno says. Ryuko got up slowly

"Talk to her Giorno" Jakuzure says as she gets up from her earlier hit

"Okay" Giorno says. He walks towards her. "Ryuko"

"What is it Giorno?" Ryuko asks

"You took quite the hit, are you…" Giorno says

"SHUT UP!" Ryuko shouts

"I was only…" Giorno says.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" Ryuko shouts

"What has gotten into her?" Bruno asks

"What happened at Honnoji was somewhat hard for her to wrap around" Satsuki says. Mako, Senketsu, and Polnareff arrived on the scene

"Ryuko" Senketsu says. Ryuko looked at Senketsu. She screamed and almost stabbed Giorno but Golden Experience grabbed onto it and preventes the fatal blow. Everyone was in awe at what she was doing

"Ryuko...what are you doing?" Mako asks

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ALMOST KILLED!?" Bruno asks

"Let...it go" Satsuki says

"But why?" Bruno asks

"What...why?" Giorno asks

"Why did you bring him here?" Ryuko asks

"Who?" Giorno asks

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE!? I TOLD YOU, I'M NEVER PUTTING HIM ON EVER AGAIN!" Ryuko shouts

"What?" Senketsu asks

"You heard me" Ryuko says

"This is very unlike you. Why so hostile,m" Giorno asks

"Unlike me? UNLIKE ME!? THIS...IS WHO I AM!" Ryuko shouts. She swings her sword and the slashes cut the buildings in the mile distance

"No...this is not who you are" Giorno says

"Giorno Giovanna. You don't know me if you think I'm someone different. Accept that this is me, and that means I have to go" Ryuko says

"What?" Giorno asks

"Ryuko. NO!" Mako shouts. Ryuko walked away from the group. Giorno went down to his knees in shock

"Ryuko…" Giorno says. Mako began to cry as her best friend walked away from the entire group

**Two Hours Later**

Satsuki was in bed getting some rest. Bruno, and the Elite Four surrounded the girl. Giorno hugged Mako tightly

"You okay Mako?" Giorno asks

"No" Mako says. Polnareff was with Senketsu looking at the two

"Do you blame her. Her best friend walked away from her after defeating that stand" Polnareff says

"We're all upset right now. It's not like Ryuko wasn't close to us. Besides, Gamagori asked me to do this" Giorno says

"He did. Seems unlike him" Polnareff says. Giorno looked around

"Fuck it. I'm gonna find Ryuko" Giorno says. He let go of Mako and ran off

"WAIT! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Mako shouts

**Somewhere in the streets**

Ryuko walked alone and angry in the streets. She only had a hood and her Scissor Blade

"Dammit" Ryuko says

"You ran away from your friends. Didn't you?" A voice asks. The voice sounded like Polnareff's

"Who...who the hell said that?" Ryuko asks. Behind her, something began to form. It was Chariot Requiem

"It was me" Chariot Requiem says. Ryuko looked behind her

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? YOU WERE DESTROYED!" Ryuko shouts

"I was merely a bunch of splattered molecules. I wasn't actually dead" Chariot Requiem sats

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU EVEN TALK!? YOU WERE SILENT THE LAST TWO BATTLES!?" Ryuko shouts

"I picked up speech from my former master and from you guys. It's neat what I could learn...like this" Chariot Requiem says. He creates a sword that looks similar to a fencing sword. Ryuko charged at the stand but her attack was blocked by the sword. "My sword is as strong as your Scissor Blade, so it won't be penetrated so easily" The stand says.

"FIGHT ME!" Ryuko shouts. The two engage in an intense swordfight. Ryuko jumped over the stand and tried to attack the back but Chariot Requiem blocked it without turning. "What the fu…"

"I don't have regular limbs. So I can block even the back spots" Chariot Requiem says

"Dammit. How the hell did you even get splattered anyway?" Ryuko asks

"Like I'm even telling you that. I would be killed if you found out" Chariot Requiem says. Ryuko tries to attack the stand but she was blocked on every attempt

"DAMMIT! CAN'T GET BY!" Ryuko shouts. Chariot stabs the girl in the stomach

"You didn't even try. How pitiful. You really are a sad girl" Chariot Requiem says.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuko shouts. She pushes the stand away then cuts him in the chest. The stand went down to one knee. Ryuko then began to feel pain as well but it went away quickly. The girl then realized how to defeat the stand

"Wait" Chariot Requiem says. Ryuko gave the stand a chance to speak

"All talk and one wound caused you to fall" Ryuko says

"Don't kill me. I just want the arrow back" Chariot Requiem says

"Even if I had it. I wouldn't give it to you. Besides, you attacked too many. Goodbye" Ryuko says. She attacks the light behind her

"NOOOO!" Chariot Requiem shouts. He exploded everywhere, and this time. The stand was gone, for good

"Now. To get Ragyo Kiryuin" Ryuko says. She rushes towards Honnoji Academy, where she assumed the villain was

**Somewhere near the docks**

Giorno and Mako looked for Ryuko among the docks

"She's not here" Giorno says

"What if she already drifted towards the sea" Mako says

"Not a chance. There's no wind and it's impossible to move out of our sight" Giorno says

"I guess you're right" Mako says

"Let's keep looking" Giorno says. He and Mako went somewhere else in the city

**Back at the base**

Bruno stayed behind for Satsuki as the others went to attend to Iori

"Bucciarati" Satsuki says softly.

"How are you feeling?" Bruno asks

"Better than before. I should be back up and running in an hour" Satsuki says

"That's good" Bruno says. Satsuki grabbed his hand

"Stay" Satsuki says

"I wasn't planning to leave anyway" Bruno says. Satsuki smiled

"Thank you" Satsuki says

"It's no problem" Bruno says. Jakuzure, and Mista watched the two

"Bucciarati would of left if it wasn't her" Mista says

"And Satsuki would even be okay with us leaving" Jakuzure says

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" Bruno and Satsuki shout in unison

"Let's run" Mista says. He and Jakuzure run away

"Well. You seem ready to be up and about" Bruno says

"Shut up" Satsuki says. Bruno noticed it was quieter than usual

"Hey...have you seen Mako" Bruno says

"Giorno said 'Fuck it' and went to go look for Matoi. Mankanshoku went with him" Satsuki says

"Why the hell did he say 'Fuck it'" Bruno says

"No idea, but it may be a dangerous idea for him and Mankanshoku to be trying to look for Matoi" Satsuki says

"I agree. Shall we go?" Bruno asks

"No. Get Gamagori to go since he's the one that likes her" Satsuki says

"True true. Okay" Bruno says

**A couple minutes later**

Gamagori and Abbacchio left the base

"Where do we look?" Abbacchio asks

"Maybe towards Honnoji. Even if it is a death trap" Gamagori says

"Why is it a death trap?" Abbacchio asks

"Ragyo Kiryuin and her crew are hiding out there" Gamagori says

"I see...dammit, my stand isn't one to be in combat with either" Abbacchio says

"Then avoid combat for now. We just need to find Giorno and Mankanshoku" Gamagori says

"Mostly Mako" Abbacchio says

"Yeah" Gamagori says. The two walk towards the school. "One question"

"What is it?" Abbacchio asks

"Where is your boss?" Gamagori asks

"I have no idea. He has never shown his face, yet Ryuko claimed to have seen him. And he has a dangerous ability" Abbacchio says

"Dangerous ability?" Gamagori asks

"He might have the ability to erase time itself" Abbacchio says

"And how the hell does that work?" Gamagori asks

"Like this" A voice says. The next second, Abbacchio had a hole in his chest in Gamagori's eyes.

"ABBACCHIO!" Gamagori shouts. The man saw Diavolo behind the corpse of Leone Abbacchio

"A filthy member of Satsuki's henchmen. The daughter of Ragyo really did choose wisely" Diavolo says

"What is the meaning of this?" Gamagori asks

"I just took down a traitor. That's all. Like how Uzu Sanageyama murdered the traitor known as Pannacotta Fugo" Diavolo says

"But he was a real traitor. Abbacchio wasn't" Gamagori says. He tried to punch Diavolo but the next second he knew, he had bruises on his chin, knee, and stomach. He took a knee as he felt serious pain

"Nice try. But my stand is too strong even for the strongest ones here. Even Nui Harime didn't stand much of a chance" Diavolo says

"But...that's…" Gamagori says. Diavolo disappeared again and struck the brute in multiple places

"I would kill you right now. But I think I'll have other people do that for me. Tell Bruno Bucciarati that Leone Abbacchio is an example of what happens to traitors" Diavolo says. He disappears and never reappears

"Damn...Damnit" Gamagori says while in pain. Giorno and Mako were around the corner

"Something's wrong" Giorno says

"Like what?" Mako asks. The two went towards Gamagori

"Gamagori" Giorno says. He then sees Abbacchio's corpse. He runs over to that

"Are you okay?" Mako asks

"I'm...fine…" Gamagori says

"No you're not. You have bruises everywhere. Who did this to you?" Mako asks

"Whoever did this killed Abbacchio" Giorno says

"It was…" Gamagori says

"It was who? TELL US!" Mako shouts

"Passione's Boss" Gamagori says. Giorno turned around

"Are you sure?" Giorno asks

"He believes Bucciarati's group are traitors due to allying himself with Lady Satsuki" Gamagori says. Giorno looked at him and Mako. Lights came down on the girl

"If this so called boss is trying to take everyone down. Then that means Ryuko is in danger of getting hurt by not one but two bosses of certain organizations. Ragyo Kiryuin and Passione's Boss" Mako says dressing up as Ragyo and Diavolo at the end

"How the hell did you get the boss' look?" Giorno asks

"A character like myself doesn't know. Even the writer doesn't know how" Mako says

"I think he'd see himself out" Giorno says

"Anyways. We got to warn everyone. Especially since he told me that he would get others to kill me and the rest of you" Gamagori says

"WHAT!?" Mako shouts

"We need to run. NOW!" Giorno shouts.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Giorno, Gamagori, and Mako gathered up Mako's family, Mista, Narancia, Inumuta, Jakuzure, Sanageyama, Mikisugi, and Kinagase

"We are just waiting on the other two" Giorno says. Bruno comes in carring Satsuki on his back

"Have you two made out yet?" Mako asks

"NO!" Bruno and Satsuki shout in unison

"Never mind that. I have to tell you all some important news" Giorno says

"What is it?" Bruno asks

"Abbacchio...is dead" Giorno says

"Abbacchio…" Narancia says

"Who the hell would even do that? That Nui girl?" Kinagase asks

"No...it was the boss" Giorno says

"The boss? Have you gone mad?" Bruno asks

"No. I saw him do it. My bruises are proof. I couldn't even hit him" Gamagori says showing the group his bruises

"Those look pretty bad honestly" Mista says

"There is no way Giorno's stand could of done this. Nor would if be from one of Ragyo's henchmen. Making the claim that this was the Passione Boss' doing, very believable" Inumuta says

"Why...why the hell we he even do this?" Giorno asks

"Because he believes you are all traitors" Satsuki says. Everyone looked at her

"What do you mean?" Mista asks

"Since I am Ragyo Kiryuin's daughter. It would reasonable that the boss would think you are all traitors" Satsuki says

"A misunderstanding. SO ABBACCHIO DIED BECAUSE OF A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Narancia shouts

"Calm down Narancia" Mista says

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! ONE OF OUR OWN IS DEAD THANKS TO OUR SO CALLED BOSS!" Narancia shouts. Bruno slapped him on the cheek

"Yelling is going to get us nowhere. I am just as mournful about Abbacchio as anyone in this room. But we don't have time to focus on that right now" Bruno says

"Then...what do we focus on?" Mikisugi asks

"We have to take down the boss before he has the chance to try to take us down" Bruno says

"You mean...fight the very man that we have been led by this entire time…" Giorno says

"Exactly. It will be difficult as we don't have a counter for his stand's ability. But it won't hurt to try" Bruno says

"Right...and I'll help if I can" Satsuki says

"Good...because we need Satsuki Kiryuin back on the battlefield" Bruno says. The two smiled at each other

**Passione Home**

Diavolo arrived at the front door of Passione Home. He entered and saw Risotto Nero, Ghiaccio, and Illuso were relaxing in the front

"What do you want?" Risotto Nero asks

"I want to make a proposal" Diavolo says

"A proposal?" Illuso asks

"Listen. Once Bucciarati comes back, he'll…" Ghiaccio says

"Bucciarati will not be coming back. He has betrayed Passione and has allied himself with Satsuki Kiryuin" Diavolo says

"And what is your proof?" Risotto Nero asks

"None in my possession. But I have killed Leone Abbacchio while he was walking with Ira Gamagori" Diavolo says

"Walking with Gamagori?" Illuso asks

"THE ELITE FOUR MEMBER!?" Ghiaccio asks

"Yes. Him. I didn't kill him, but I was hoping you could do that for me" Diavolo says

"You never gave us your name...or any information on who you are" Risotto Nero says

"I'm sorry. My name is…" Diavolo says

**To be continued**

**Up Next: Diavolo's Rise**

**Countdown: 4**

**Note: The next episode won't be uploaded till the month of May. I need a break**


	17. The Diavolo Saga E1

**Episode 17: Revolt of the Stand Users**

"You never gave us your name...or any information on who you are" Risotto Nero says

"I'm sorry. My name is Diavolo. I am the boss of the Passione Gang" Diavolo says. Risotto Nero, Ghiaccio, and Illuso's eyes all widened from that last sentence

"You're...you're the boss" Illuso says

"Yes. The true boss of this gang" Diavolo says

"We deeply apologize for our poor welcoming" Risotto Nero says

"No need to apologize Risotto Nero. You didn't know it was me. Now I want to hand out my orders to everyone in this house" Diavolo says

"And that would be?" Risotto Nero asks

"Kill off every traitor. Make sure they die a horrible death for betraying the Passione Gang. Also, if you have the chance to kill Ragyo Kiryuin or any of her goons...Do it" Diavolo says

"We will do what we can" Risotto Nero says

"Good" Diavolo says. He disappears

"Where...where did he go?" Ghiaccio asks

"Doesn't matter. We got a new job to do" Risotto Nero says

"Yeah. We'll get those traitors" Illuso says

**Nudist Beach Base**

Mikisugi and Kinagase ran down the hall

"We got COVERs in the nearby area. Let's go get them" Mikisugi says. He and Kinagase rushed out as the Nudist Beach army goes into battle against the COVERs. Giorno, Bruno, Narancia, Mista, Mako, Satsuki, Jakuzure, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Iori, and Gamagori stayed behind

"Why can't we go out and fight?" Narancia asks

"Because we may be needed for bigger threats. They can handle everything else" Bruno says

"Oh…" Narancia says. A phone rang and Mako was quick to pick it up

"Hello" Mako says

"WE NEED BUCCIARATI IN HERE!" Ghiacchio says from the other line

"Bucciarati?" Mako asks

"YES! GET HIM NOW!" Ghiacchio shouts

"Who's at the phone?" Giorno asks

"Some yelling goblin" Mako says

"WHAT!?" Ghiacchio shouts

"He wants you" Mako says. Bruno snatched the phone away from her

"This is Bucciarati" Bruno says

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! THE BOSS IS PLOTTING TO KILL US!" Ghiacchio shouts

"On our way" Bruno says. He hangs up

"What's wrong?" Satsuki asks

"The boss attacked our home which Risotto Nero was in charge of" Bruno says

"Wait" Satsuki says. Bruno stopped in his tracks and turned around

"What is it?" Bruno asks

"Giorno, Mista, Sanageyama, and Jakuzure will go. Everyone else stays" Satsuki says

"Why? It's my responsibility" Bruno says

"It's a trap" Satsuki says

"A trap. Why would it be a trap?" Bruno asks

"Gamagori came back and said that Passione's boss is only after the traitors. No one back at the Passione Home has technically betrayed the Passione Gang. Therefore, they aren't traitors. Why would he be after them" Satsuki says. Bruno turned around and thinked it over

"Bucciarati?" Giorno asks

"Do as she says" Bruno says. Giorno, Mista, Sanageyama, and Jakuzure left the room

"What do we do?" Mako asks

"If they need backup. They'll call" Satsuki says. Everyone nodded their heads

"I have to say. You're a natural born leader" Bruno says

"I want to speak with you. In private" Satsuki says

"Sure" Bruno says. The two walked off into somewhere private

**The roof**

Satsuki and Bruno looked up into the sky. It was cloudy. The sunlight barely got through

"What did you want to talk about" Bruno says

"Us" Satsuki says

"Us? What does that mean?" Bruno asks

"What are we going to do after this is all over?" Satsuki asks

"I never thought of that. I feel that we could rest and maybe…" Bruno says

"Settle down?" Satsuki asks

"Yeah...wait what" Bruno says

"You can't hide anything from me. I know you want to settle down...with me" Satsuki says

"Did Giorno tell you?" Bruno asks

"It was actually Jakuzure, but she was informed by Mista" Satsuki says

"I never told him" Bruno says

"Maybe Giorno told him" Satsuki says

"I guess you can't keep secrets with the Passione Gang" Bruno says

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me one bit" Satsuki says

"Oh...I figured" Bruno says. Satsuki put her hand on his

"We don't have to hide it anymore. Let's go defeat my mother and your boss. Then we can discuss settling down further" Satsuki says

"Right" Bruno says. The two went back down to the ground level

**Passione Home**

Giorno, Mista, Jakuzure, and Sanageyama arrived at the home

"It's smaller than I remember" Sanageyama says

"You're belongings are still here. If it's true that this is a trap. Then it wasn't a good idea to leave this place with your stuff. Especially your money" Jakuzure says

"Yeah...that's our bad" Giorno says. The group entered and looked around. Underground, Secco swam waiting for the correct moment

"Mista...who exactly is still alive that Satsuki didn't kill during the raids" Jakuzure says

"She killed everyone" Mista says

"Okay. I believe you" Jakuzure says sarcastically. Giorno's head popped up

"WAIT!" Giorno shouts. The ground began to liquify

"THE HELL!" Sanageyama shouts

"Secco. His stand has the ability to liquify solid ground" Giorno says

"And I believe another one made Mista tell a giant ass lie to us all" Sanageyama says

"Tiziano's stand did that one" Mista says

"So we can confirm that there are two stand users in here. Out of…" Jakuzure says

"Seven. I remember there being seven" Giorno says. Golden Experience came out and transformed a brick into a rat

"Why make the rat?" Mista asks

"Trust me" Giorno says. A staff began to pull the stand user into the ground

"A third stand user" Jakuzure says. The rat began to run across the ground

"The rat was meant to trace Giorno wherever he went" Sanageyama says.

"No...it wasn't" Mista says. Secco came out of the ground

"Your friend is lost. NO MATTER WHAT!" Secco shouts. He smashes thw rat but the damage reflected back causing Secco to come out of the ground. Sanageyama grabbed the stand user and stabbed him

"Why did you kill him?" Mista asks

"The same reason I killed Fugo. We can't just let dangerous Stand Users walk around" Sanageyama says. The rat continued to run around the room

"Wherever this guy is. He ain't got much room to hide" Mista says

"True. This house isn't the biggest" Jakuzure says

"We could transform using our new uniforms if this place wasn't crowded" Sanageyama says

"No. I got this one" Mista says. He got out his gun and pointed right above where the rat was

"Go for it boss. Impress Nonon" No 3 says. Mista fired the gun and hit Zucchero's arm. Giorno was released and he inflated back to his original state

"Thanks guys" Giorno says. Sanageyama rushed forward and killed the guy

"That's two" Sanageyama says

"There's one more confirmed one in here" Jakuzure says

"Risotto Nero, Ghiaccio, Illuso, Squalo, and Tiziano. Those are the remaining stand users that could be in this building" Giorno says

"Risotto Nero controls iron. Ghiaccio freezes things. Illuso controls mirrors. Sale freezes things in mid air. Squalo has a shark. Tiziano makes others lie." Mista says

"None of them are here. I can tell" Sanageyama says. Jakuzure looked and saw a door cracked open. She walked over and opened it seeing Tiziano

"Nice try. I'm not an idiot" Jakuzure says. Sanageyama turned

"That's three" Sanageyama says. He rushed and killed him too

"There's five left. Correct?" Jakuzure asks

"I assume so. Me and Sanageyama will go north. Jakuzure and Mista will go south" Giorno says

"Gotcha. Let's go Nonon" Mista says. The two ran and went south. Sanageyama and Giorno went out and went north

**Somewhere on top of a building**

Risotto Nero watched as Giorno and his group went their seperate ways to stop the rogue Stand Users from stopping them. Diavolo appeared randomly

"Even when you have numbers. You fail" Diavolo says

"They may have fell for a faulty trick. None of these guys know much about Giorno Giovanna" Risotto Nero says

"But why aren't all of Bucciarati's group here. And they brought some of Satsuki's Elite Four" Diavolo says

"That just proves their traitor status. Unfortunate, they were good people" Risotto Nero says

"They were. They knew the evil of Ragyo Kiryuin. My old friend" Diavolo says

"What happened between you two. I always heard that you and her discovered the Primordial Life Fiber. Yet, something seemed to have happened to Ragyo" Risotto Nero says

**Flashback**

A younger Diavolo, which looked more like Doppio, and a younger Ragyo sat down on a cliff and looked at the nearby city

"To think that we just saw the greatest thing to ever exist" Diavolo says

"Right. Wait till Soichiro sees it" Ragyo says

"Wait till Donatella finds out. She's going to be happy" Diavolo says

"We did a good thing. Hope our children will happy to know their parents are people who have discovered

"You and Donatella aren't married yet...correct?" Ragyo asks

"No. But I plan to propose to her someday" Diavolo says

"That's good. Meanwhile, I'm expecting in nine months" Ragyo says

"What are you going to name it?" Diavolo asks

"Satsuki if it's a girl. Satoshi if it's a boy" Ragyo says

"Cool" Diavolo says

**Present Day**

Diavolo remembered that exact moment

"I don't know what the hell happened to her. But she is the one I want to truly take down. Ragyo Kiryuin died years ago. A demoness is what I am trying to kill" Diavolo says. He disappeared

"We'll leave you to that, boss" Risotto Nero says. He jumped off the building and down to the ground

**Docks**

Mista and Jakuzure were now on the docks looking for the Stand Users

"I don't see any mirrors nor anything in mid air. I think we got the easy part of these guys" Mista says

"That means we got the Iron Manipulator, Ice Manipulator, and the Shark Man. So we don't have it much easier" Jakuzure says

"Right Nonon. We still don't have it that much easier" Mista says. The two looked around. Then water mysteriously splashed onto the faces of both. A shark appears on Mista. "WE GOT SHARK MAN!"

"I got this" Jakuzure says. She transforms and uses her sound attacks to get the water off of Mista.

"Thanks" Mista says. His cheek was bleeding. He sees someone coming up behind her. "NONON! LOOK OUT!"

"What" Jakuzure says. She looks behind her and sees Ghiaccio about to touch her. She dodges comfortably

"Damn you" Ghiaccio says

"It's dangerous to go out on your own" Jakuzure says

"Nonon, don't let him touch you" Mista says. He fires his gun but the bullets bounced off Ghiaccio. He looked behind him

"FOOL!" Ghiaccio shouts. He touches the ground and it began to freeze immediately

"This isn't Frozen" Jakuzure says

"His stand is a suit, but you can't see it due to not being a stand user" Mista says. Water was splashed over Jakuzure. Her Goku Uniform began to unravel

"GOTCHA!" Ghiaccio shouts. He grabs onto her arm and begins to freeze it.

"NONON!" Mista shouts. Clash (Squalo's stand) chopped off her arm causing it to bleed. She began to scream in pain

"Look like she's been...disarmed" Ghiaccio says

"I get it" Squalo says.

"Shut it Squalo" Ghiaccio says. Mista immediately shot Squalo in the head as he showed his face

"Bastard" Mista says

"So what?" Ghiaccio asks

"BASTARD!" Mista shouts. He continued to shoot at Ghiaccio but all the bullets bounced off

"What are you going to do? Nothing" Ghiaccio says. He turned around ready to freeze Jakuzure more as she was on the ground in pain.

"He may not be able too. But I am" Jakuzure says. She projects strong sonic waves that blow Ghiaccio into a wall. She gets up with her remaining strength

"FREEZE!" Ghiaccio shouts. He freezes all of the air around him

"Nonon. Your arm" Mista says

"Don't worry about me. Let's finish this asshat" Jakuzure says. Mista smiled

"Gotcha" Mista says. Ghiaccio was getting angry. He created ice out of the ground and it began to grow towards the two. They dodged easily

"I can't generate anything strong enough to defeat him, but maybe if we drown him, he'll die. Can't freeze the ocean and survive" Jakuzure says

"Perfect" Mista says. He runs away from the scene

"Like running will do you any good" Ghiaccio says. Jakuzure projected a strong sonic wave that caused Ghiaccio to push his way towards her

"Come on" Jakuzure says

"I'LL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH!" Ghiaccio shouts. Mista shot the ground causing the enemy stand user to fall into the ocean

"GOT HIM!" Mista shouts. He and Jakuzure high fived. The ocean began to froze but there seemed to be no way out it

"We won't be seeing him anytime soon" Jakuzure says. She fell to one knee. Mista attended to her

"I'll get you back to base" Mista says

**Somewhere not too far from Honnoji Academy**

Giorno and Sanageyama walked up a couple of hills. They see a bunch of shattered mirrors coming up ahead

"Stop" Giorno says. Sanageyama stopped

"What's wrong?" Sanageyama asks

"Illuso. He's here" Giorno says

"All I see is shattered mirrors. Sure they weren't here before but…" Sanageyama says

"Trust me. Do not go in closer. We have to move forward with this with extra caution" Giorno says

"You didn't even think about the second stand user here" A voice says. Giorno sees Sale right where Sanageyama was standing

"Dammit" Giorno says. He sees a bunch of shattered mirrors hanging in the sky

"Looks like Illuso will be taking care of Uzu Sanageyama" Sale says

**Mirror World**

Sanageyama was pulled into the mirror world, a realm made by Illuso's stand, Man in the Mirror

"Where...where the hell am I?" Sanageyama asks

"Well well well. Sanageyama of Satsuki Kiryuin's Elite Four. Taking a walk with Giorno" Illuso says

"Damn you. Where the hell am I?" Sanageyama asks

"My Mirror World. In here, you're all alone. Some of your Honnoji Academy allies were dragged in here and they were never able to get out safely" Illuso says

"Fight me. I bet your stand can't outspeed me" Sanageyama says. He charges forward and tries to go directly for Illuso's head but Man in the Mirror blocked his attack

"Like a non stand user has a chance against me. You're trapped in here, and your friends cannot help you" Illuso says. Sanageyama smiled

"You understand very little" Sanageyama says. He backs away then jumps up

**Flashback**

Sanageyama and Satsuki were sparing with each other on the roof

"Not relying on sight has benefited you. Hasn't it?" Satsuki asks

"Yes. I feel as if I can feel everything around me. Now I know what to do against a stand user if I ever across any actual enemies" Sanageyama says

"That's good, but you need to be better, it isn't enough to be just good, strive for more" Satsuki says

**Flashback Ends**

Sanageyama blocked the attack coming from Man in the Mirror

"WHAT!?" Illuso shouts. Sanageyama stabbed him in the back as he came down from above

"Now...where do I begin to talk about my training" Sanageyama says

"Bastard" Illuso says

"This sword has the blood of more Stand Users on it then you can even count. All startinf with Pannacotta Fugo, a real traitor. Then everyone who tried to stand in our way back at the house" Sanageyama says

"Why...why did Bucciarati betray Passione?" Illuso asks

"He didn't. Satsuki and us betrayed Ragyo. But...I don't suppose you'd believe me" Sanageyama says.

"Really?" Illuso asks

"Yes" Sanageyama says

"Well...maybe I should of considered that. But I guess it's too late. Maybe, in heaven, I'll understand" Illuso says. He dies after that statement

**Real World**

Giorno stared down at Sale

"Sanageyama can take care of himself" Giorno says

"He isn't a stand user. He won't be able to see Man in the Mirror, and he definitely won't be able to see Kraft Work" Sale says. Sanageyama began to come back into the real world

"Sanageyama" Giorno says

"Illuso is dead, and I'm back in this world" Sanageyama says

"NO!" Sale shouts. Golden Experience shot him and his thoughts began to accelerate. Sanageyama made quick work of the enemy stand user.

"There. Now if Mista and Jakuzure got the job done. We only have one more stand user left, Risotto Nero" Sanageyama says

"Right, but we should meet up back at the base if anything" Giorno says. The two run off back to the base

**Base**

Giorno and Sanageyama returned. Mista and Jakuzure were waiting for them

"Ghiaccio and Squalo?" Giorno asks

"One is dead. The other is about to" Jakuzure says

"Good. Now we need to discuss the last of the stand users...Risotto Nero" Giorno says

"Right" Mista says. Bucciarati, Satsuki, Narancia, Inumuta, and Gamagori came into the room

"So it was a trap" Satsuki says

"Apparently. Now we got the leader of this group roaming around the city. That being Risotto Nero" Giorno says

"He has the ability to control iron. We need to come up with a flawless plan" Gamagori says

"Right...I think I got one" Bruno says

**Battlefield**

Nudist Beach and Ragyo's army were at war with each other. Ragyo watched from above

"They're putting up more of a fight than I would of thought" Ragyo says

"Yeah. They know when to fight against tyranny any day" Diavolo says. Ragyo looked forward and saw him standing across from her

"My old friend. What bring you to come to visit this fine place?" Ragyo asks

"I want to stop you. So I'll try with the best of my ability" Diavolo says

"Well. Looks like you were just as foolish back then as you are today" Ragyo says. She sends a shockwave from her body but Diavolo was unfazed

"My stand's ability grants me something that you wish you have achieved. Not even Life Fibers can help" Diavolo says

"I don't care about some stand ability. I'll win even if it's the ability to warp reality itself" Ragyo says

**To be continued...**

**Countdown: 3**


End file.
